A Real Family
by XxRocQstaRxX
Summary: FINAL CHAPTER IS UP!LOOK OUT FOR THE SEQUAL!
1. Default Chapter

_**A/N: Okay people, I'm telling you now...I have never seen a Shelton Benjamin fic...so I don't care, I'm making him a new rookie in his story...deal with it, he's 18 in this story.**_

Ari's POV

"Happy Birthday dear Ari, Happy Birthday to you!" they sang. It was my 16th birthday, and I couldn't be happier. It had been 10 years since my parents adopted me and my brother Matt, who fallowed our dad into the wrestling business. My life was amazing!

"Thanks, you guys! I'm glad you guys came to my big 1-6."

"No prob, princess. Remember, daddy loves you, we all do." My dad said to me, pulling me into a hug.

"I love you too, Munchkin!" Uncle Wayne said, hugging me too.

"Ditto, Uncle Waynie, and don't call me 'Munchkin'!"

"You know he can't help it!" My mom said, kissing me on my forehead. I really admire my mom; she is so strong, and beautiful.

"Hey, princess! Happy birthday!" A voice said from behind me.

"Uncle RANDY!!!!!!" I screamed, jumping in his arms. I hadn't seen him in like, forever.

"What about me, Munchkin?"

"Aunt Beautifull, please don't call me that!" I said, hugging her.

"Ari, happy birthday, munchkin!" I heard a voice say. I turned around, and there was my big brother Matt. I was so happy to see him because he was always on the road with WWE.

"Monster! Come here Matthew, I missed you so much! I can't believe you're here!"

"Do you really think I would miss my baby sister's 16th birthday?" he said, hugging me again, and placed a kiss on my forehead.

"I mean, I thought Vince had you working in Tampa tonight?" I said.

"I told him I had an emergency here in Boston, and I couldn't be in Florida."

"Matt, you're amazing"

"I know. Looks like your party's winding down..."

"I know...hey guess what?"

"What?"

"Dad got me a cell phone!"

"About time...I bet he got sick of you running up the phone bill talking to me, Nikki and Tests."

"I know...here's the number," I said, handing him my new cell on a slip of paper.

"Oh, here's your present!" he said, handing me an envelope. I opened the envelope, and it was a plane ticket to Fresno, California, and a back stage pass for Wrestelmania XXX, which was in three weeks. I was psyched, because I'd never seen Matt wrestle, not counting his OVW days, and when he was training with my dad.

"Holy shit Matt! This is amazing! WMXXX? I thought that it was already sold out?"

"That's why there's no ticket...just an all access pass, which will let you in everything. Happy 1-6 Munchkin," he said, hugging me.

"Thanks, Monster."

"I'll see you in Fresno! I gotta go, I'm meeting a good friend of mine, and we're going to the next city together. Love you Munchkin!"

"Don't call me that! Love you too, Monster."

"See you soon!"

That night, I sat in my room at my parent's house, and I thought about my life so far. My mom beat the shit out of me and I was taken out of custody before I could start Kindergarten. When I was six, I was raped every night for a month, and right before my seventh birthday, I was adopted by my parents along with Matt, who is four years older than me. Since then, everything has been amazing. It's like I'm living in a fairy tale. The only thing that bugged me was...how come I was never able to meet my Dad's side of the family. When ever I asked about them, dad would shut down, and not talk to me, mom or Matt until me changed the subject. I still don't understand why. Oh well, I'll figure it out some how...I crawled into my bed, kissed the picture of my family on my bedside table, and went to sleep.

Ari's POV

I was walking through the Arena, looking for my brother, of course. As usual, Matt had forgotten about me, and I was wondering around aimlessly. All of a sudden, I ran into some one, and the second I saw her, I screamed.

"NICOLE MARIA GUERRERO!" I screamed down the hall, causing a scene and loving it.

"ARIEL NICOLE CENA!" she yelled back, running down the hall towards me. I ran towards her, and we hugged when we got to each other.

"Dude, I'm so sorry for missing your big 1-6. I had to work, and you know how that is... I was main eventing for my title." She said, motioning towards the belt on her shoulder.

"I get it...I grew up around the business...I know that sometimes, the work gets in the way." I said to my best friend. She was three years older, but she was always there for me.

"You traveling with us?"

"I don't know, I mean, I'm out of school for the summer, I might travel with you guys, if Matt says its cool."

"Well, I gotta go; my match is first...I gotta get to gorilla. See ya Munchkin!" she said.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

"BYE MUNCHKIN!

I hurried down the hall. I paused by a stage hand and asked for the men's locker room. U got my information, and kept going. When I got to the right door, I knocked. I was speechless when I opened the door. Standing there was an amazingly sexy guy there in wrestling gear, which consisted of Blue jean shorts, and black wrestling boots. He had the most amazing abs in the world. I couldn't stop staring.

"Can I help you?" he said, smiling at me.

"Uh, yeah, I'm looking for Matthew Cena. Is he here?" I said, twisting a strand of hair around my finger.

He licked his lips at me, smiled. "Yeah, he's here, but why talks to him, when you can talk to me?" God, he looked good.

"Look man, are you going to let me in or not?" I said, not wanting to answer his question.

"Hold on, shorty...Cena! It's some chick here for you, and she's HOT!"

"How hot is she, Shelt?" I heard my brother yell back.

"Let's just say that Hell is like the North Pole compared to her."

"That hot?"

"Yeah!"

"Here I come!"

I smiled and started laughing, when Matt came to the door, saw me, and slapped the guy in the head.

"Dude, I thought you said it was a hot chick out here?" he said to his friend.

"She is hot!"

"No she is not! She's my baby sister you ass hole!" Matt said, pulling me into a hug.

"How you doing, huh? How was your trip in, Munchkin?" he said, kissing my forehead.

"Monster, how many times have I told you not to call me Munchkin in public?" I said, exasperated.

"Well, you call me Monster in public, so fair is fair." We laughed for a minute, and then we noticed that Matt's friend was still standing there, staring at me.

"Take a picture dude, it'll last longer," I commented, laughing at him.

"Shelton, this is my little sister, Ariel, and Ari, this is my stupid best friend, and tag team partner, Shelton Benjamin." He smiled, and stuck out his hand.

I shook his hand, and I got all shivery. God, he was sexy...and his smile was heart melting.

"Nice to meet you Shelton." I said, smiling back.

"No, the pleasures all mine, Ariel." He said, kissing my hand. My smile got bigger, and that's when Matt went into big brother mode.

"Call me Ari...all of my friends do."

"Cool, shorty." He said, still grinning, and still holding my hand.

"Dude, you realize that you're hitting on my little sister in front of me, right?" he said, raising his eyebrows at him.

"Oh, shit. My bad dog..." he finally let go of my hand.

"What ever man, let's go. Ari, we've got a match for the title, wanna watch from gorilla like we did with dad's old matches?" he said, smirking at my excitement.

"Hell yeah! I haven't seen you wrestle since OVW." I said, laughing as they put on matching jerseys. We were walking towards gorilla, when I saw my other best friend besides Nikki.

"Tess!" I shouted, making the Calloway girl turn around.

"Ari? Dude, what you are doing here?" she said to me.

"Dude, I could say the same to you...you're not ole enough to have a contract yet."

"I'm visiting my big bro, Chris. What's your excuse?" she said, eying Matt.

"You're looking at him baby!" Matt said, jokingly, making us all laugh.

"Gotta go, but here's my new cell number, I said, writing it down twice. Give it to Nikki for me...I think I might be traveling with you guys, if the wonderfully overprotective Wrestling Legend known as John Cena says it's cool." I said, laughing at my own joke.

"Little One?" I slowly turned around to see the nearly 7 foot tall teddy bear also known as Mark Calloway.

"Uncle Mark! What are you doing here, Old Man? I thought you'd still be at the commentators table with Uncle Eddie."

"Girly, don't call me Old man, I'll harm you. And second, I'm on my break, they're inducting me, Glen and Eddie into the Hall of Fame tonight."

I jumped in his arms, and hugged him. Then Matt gave him a "manly" hug, congratulating one of the men who taught him everything he knew about the business.

"Well, Uncle Markey, I gotta go watch Matt and Shelton's match. See ya!" I said, kissing him on the cheek.

"Markey?" Shelton chuckled.

"Bye Munchkin, see you soon, Monster." Mark said, eyeing Shelton.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT IN PUBLIC!" we both yelled at his back.

"Let's just get to our match!" Matt said.

"Amen!" I said, giggling.

Shelton's POV

I didn't know Cena had a baby sister...I wonder how old she is, I'm hoping seventeen, eighteen... cause she is Fine! I'll ask Matt about her after we finish our work. We were facing a couple of older, better known wrestlers, Mark Jindrak, and Garrison Cade. They were pretty good wrestlers, and a damn good tag team, but we were predetermined to win, so I was ecstatic. I mean, Matt's be in a year, but this was my first pay-per-view, and I was to become tag-team champ! I couldn't wait.

After Match

"Great match guys!" Ari said first hugging Matt, then me. When I hugged her, I could smell the raspberry shampoo that she used. Having her in my arms for that couple of seconds felt like heaven. She fit perfectly there. I looked at her body while she talked to Matt. She had pretty dark blonde, almost brown, hair. Her green eyes seemed like they could look right through you. She had nice, long legs, a killer body, and her navel was pierced. She was still rather short though. I thought she was hot as hell in her little skirt that stopped right above her knees, and her 'Word Life' tank top with the matching trucker cap. On her feet, was a pair of blue and white Chuck Taylor's.

"Thanks, Shorty." I said, smiling at her.

"Don't call me 'Shorty!" she said, smirking at me.

"Why? You are short...Shorty"

"You're lucky I have this skirt on...I'd kick your ass."

I smirked at her. "Are you serious? Sweetie, there's no way you're beating me."

"You're forgetting something..." she said

"And what is that, Shorty."

"My family. John Cena's my dad, AC Young is my mom, Matt Cena is my brother, Randy Orton, and The Rock, are my uncles, The Undertaker, Kane, Evolution, Matt and Jeff Hardy, Steve Austin, Eddie Guerrero, Charlie Hass, Rob Szitowski (A/N: can't spell RVD's real last name...don't kill me!) Adam Copeland, Jay Reso, and Chris Irvine all good friends of my dad, and they're practically all like uncles to me. So why in hell can't I beat you?" she said, hands on her hips.

"Because I'm not them...and I'm the next big thing!" I said.

"Please don't get all cocky and what not, you'll be sounding like my Uncle Randy!"

"No one sounds as good as the Legend Killer!" I heard the Heavyweight Champ say, picking her up from behind.

"Hello Uncle Randall!" Ari said.

"Ariel Nicole Cena, how many times have I told you? It's Uncle RANDY!" he joked.

"Uncle Randal Keith Orton, why did you use my full name like that?" she said, smirking at him. He went to throw her over his shoulder, but she reminded him that she had a skirt on, and that there was a Rookie wrestler present that wasn't her brother. 'Damn" I thought.

"Munchkin, why are you hanging out with this guy? He's nothing compared to the Great One!" I heard another voice say.

"Uncle Waynie! What are you doing here?" Ari said, hugging my favorite wrestler of all time.

"They're inducting me into the hall of fame!"

"Aw...doesn't that make you feel all old and what not?" she smirked.

"Sweetie, The Rock is never old! Who's this guy, he looks like a star struck teenager."

"Uh, I'm- Shelt- Shelton Benjamin," I stuttered out. 'Get it together Benzie. Calm the hell down!' I thought to my self.

"Okay...well, it's time for the hall of famers to be inducted, he said, walking towards gorilla. Soon fallowing him, each one kissing her on the forehead as he passed, The Rock, Eddie Guerrero, Stone Cold, Ric Flair, Paul Levesque, Glenn Jacobs, Booker T, Rey Mysterio, Randy Orton, Chavo Guerrero, Mark Calloway, and Bill Goldberg. 'Damn, I better not fuck up with her; I'll get my ass kicked.' I thought to myself.

"Shorty, let me holler at you for a minute," I said, pulling her away from Matt, who was in conversation with Randy and Rey.

"Sure, what's up?" she said, fixing her tank top, so her piercing didn't show; I was assuming that no one knew about that.

"Well, I don't usually do this, but if you do travel with Cena, would you consider going out with me?" I was nervous as hell, hoping she would say yes.

"Are you asking me out?" she said, smiling at me.

"Yeah! Is it that obvious," I smirked back, trying to play it cool.

"Well, okay."

"You promise you'll go out with me?" I said, joking with her.

"Yeah, I promise."

"I'm gonna hold you to that!"

"I bet you will. Here's my cell number, call me." She said, handing me a scrap of paper that said "_Ari 859-4532. 3_(for those who don't know, that's a heart). I grinned, and put it in my pocket.

"I'll defiantly be calling you later."

"Good, I want you to."

"Ari! We gotta get back to the hotel. Dad dropped off your junk, you're traveling with me for the summer, and you're going back in time for you to get back to school." Matt said, dragging her away from me.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming Monster. It was nice to meet you, Shelton." She said, kissing me on my cheek.

"Yeah, same here." I said, hugging her. She walked off with her brother, who was giving me a strange look. I went back to my Hotel room, and thought about Ari.

Ari's POV.

I was having a good time hanging with Matt. He's my big brother, and I'll always have a blast with him.

"Hey Matt?" I said, as we were in the car, on our way to the hotel.

"What's up?"

"What's up with your boy, Shelton?" I said.

"Why?"

"Just curious."

"Ariel Nicole Cena, he is too old for you, now get whatever little crush you have on him out of your system." He said, looking at me.

"What ever man," I said, answering my cell phone. "Hello? What's up Shelton? I know, I promised. So when? In LA? Cool, I know this spot there...it's amazing. I know, I can't wait either. See ya." I hung up my cell, and I knew what was coming next. I mouthed every word my brother said.

"Ariel Nicole Cena! What were you thinking? He's way too old for you!" Matt said, practically screaming at me.

"Wow Matthew, wasn't Julia two years younger than you? Didn't you go out with her?" I said, thinking of the one girl that I completely despised. God, she was such a bitch to me.

"That was different."

"How?"

"You're my little sister, Shelton is my friend. I don't trust any one when it comes to you...especially Shelton. He's always been the playboy of the group. Why couldn't you be into Angle or something?" Angle was Kris, Kurt Angle's son. He was cool, but he was irritating, and I didn't really like him that much.

"Kris is a douche bag. And he's rather lame, if you catch my drift."

"Okay, Ari, I'm trusting you on this one...just don't get all caught up on him."

"What ever Monster, it's only one date!" I said as he pulled into the hotel parking lot.

"That's all it's going to be too,"

We got into the hotel, showered, and got ready for bed. I was writing in my journal, when my cell phone rang.

"Hello?" I said

"Ariel?" a woman's voice said.

"Yes, who is this?"

"I'm your mother."

"This isn't my mom, my mother's name is AC Cena."

"No, your biological mother."

_**Oh no! A Cliff hanger! Should I continue with this one or not? Give me five reviews, and I'll give you the next chapter.**_


	2. Chapter Two

"Wait, what? How did you get this number?" I said, thankful Matt was a heavy sleeper.

"That's not important. I want to see you, you and your brother. I want a chance to be a better mother to you two. Can we just talk?" she said.

"Yeah, now you want a chance to be a mom? After you nearly killed me when I was five, then when I'm six, we finally get a little bit of solstice, then one of the workers in that run-down orphanage we got put in raped me everyday for a month, before my _real_ parents adopted me and Matt. So please explain to me what good can come out of me seeing you?" I said, before flipping my cell shut.

I looked at the clock, 6:00 am. I'd just been sitting on my bed, staring at the wall for hours, thinking about rather or not I should see my mom. I mean, she is where I came from, but come on; she beat the shit out of me and then left me to get raped. I let the tears flow down my cheeks. I was only a baby; Matt barely knew what was going on, till I broke down and finally told him. I still don't know what happened that night, I blacked out after the guy, Williams I think his name was, threw Matt against the wall and down the stairs before he turned to me...

"Ari, are you crying? Baby, you never cry. Come here and tell me what's wrong." I heard Matt say from his bed. I went over, and I sat on his bed. I wouldn't have really started to cry, if Matt hadn't put his arm around me. "What's wrong, Munchkin?" he said, wiping my tears.

"She called." I said quietly.

"Who called?" he was completely oblivious.

"Our mom." I said, wiping away more tears.

"Why would you cry if mom called? Is something wrong with dad or something? I don't get it Munchkin, what's going on?"

"No Matt, our biological mother." I told him about our whole conversation.

"Baby girl, we don't have shit to say to her. She nearly killed both of us...namely me! I can't believe that she has the audacity to call. How did she get your cell number anyway?" he mused.

"Don't ask this little black duck," I said, yawning.

"Don't even think of going to sleep, its 6:45, and the wake-up call is in 15 minutes. You'll just torture yourself." He said, pushing me out of the bed and into the bathroom. I showered and got dressed in about 45 minutes, which is a record for me. By the time I was completely dressed, and Matt was in the shower, there was a knock on the door. I went to answer the door, and who should be at the door, but Shelton Benjamin, still in his PJ's, which consisted of blue and black pajama pants, and a pair of socks.

"Honestly Shelly, do you have to be half-naked every time we meet?" I said, eying his perfect physique.

"Shelly? Woman, you're not wearing a skirt today, I'll harm you," he said, walking into the room smirking at me.

"Oh really, I've been wrestling since the second grade...you can't see me!" I laughed, doing my dad's old hand thing.

"Oh really?" he said before spearing me onto Matt's bed. I quickly recovered and got up to put him in a sleeper hold. It was hard, but I finally got it locked. He flipped me over and pinned me between him and the bed.

"I win," he said softly, a smile playing on his full lips. I flipped him over so quick, he didn't know what hit him.

"Sure about that?" I said just as softly, right before I kissed him. The kiss was soft and sweet, not even all that passionate. I can't explain it, it was...just perfect. Shelton then deepened the kiss, and soon, we were making out on my brother's bed. It was great...till I heard my brother scream.

"Ariel Nicole Cena! What the fuck are you doing? Shelt, just get out..._now_." I had never heard my brother so angry. When Shelton had left, Matt snapped. "What the fuck is going on?" I just looked down at the floor; I'd never seen him like this before. "Answer me, damnit!" I still said nothing.

"I don't know Matt, it just happened. I felt something there...I think he felt it too..."

"Yeah, he felt something alright, your ass in his hand! Stop acting like a hoe and respect yourself!"

"I can't believe you! The first time I get interested in a guy, and you basically call me easy! You're such an asshole!" I screamed at him, going to my bag and grabbing some sweats.

"Yeah, well maybe if you weren't acting like a hoe, I wouldn't have to call you one!" he said. I hauled off and punched him in his face. I got a good hit in too; he staggered back, blood now on my knuckles. I walked out; sweat clothes in hand, towards the gym in the hotel, crying out of pure anger. I got in the gym, and changed my clothes in the locker room. I went over to the stereo in the corner, and put an old Linkin Park CD in. Then, I went to work on the bag, taking my frustrations out. Soon, I zoned out....

I was walking to the gym to work out with Charlie Haas, an older wrestler, who could still hold is own in the ring. He was the only wrestler I was closer to than Matt. He is the only one who knew about me and Ari. He was really understanding to both sides of the story, me for wanting a relationship with Ari, and Matt's for wanting to protect his sister.

We were walking towards the gym when I heard music playing. It was a Linkin Park song that must have come out when I was in the fourth grade.

_I don't know what's worth fighting for  
Or why I have to scream  
I don't know why I instigate  
And say what I don't mean  
I don't know how I got this way  
I know it's not alright  
So I'm breaking the habit  
I'm breaking the habit  
Tonight_

There in the middle of the room was Ari, punching the shit out of a bag. She was crying, and her knuckles were bleeding; but she wasn't showing any signs of stopping any time soon.

"Ari, stop, you're going to hurt yourself if you don't stop." I said over the music, hoping she'd stop. She didn't.

"Stupid mother fucker...why did he say that anyway......and why did she call..." she muttered, still beating the shit out of the bag. I watched her for another 10 minutes as her punches became less fashioned as punches and became weak slaps. Eventually, she sat in the middle of the floor and cried. I went over to her and hugged her.

"Ari...are you okay?"

She glared at me with this, 'well, what do you think?' look on her face.

"You wanna talk about it, get something to eat?" I said, wiping her hair out of her sweaty face.

"Yeah...I'll go change in the locker room into some real clothes, and I'll meet you in 30. Deal?" she said, almost cracking a smile.

"Yeah, and you still owe me a date when we get to LA next week." I said, trying to get a smile out of her. I didn't get one, but I was going to if it was the last thing I did, I thought as I walked down the hall towards my room, not even concerned at the thought that my best friend practically hated me.

"Damn, Shorty, could those jeans be any tighter?" I joked. She was looking good in these tight blue jeans and a pink tank top that was underneath a black button-down shirt that was left un-buttoned; on her feet, pink and black Air Force Ones.

"Actually, they could." She said, almost laughing, but cracking a small smirk, not the full out smile, that I was hoping to get out of her. "I take it you like how I'm looking this morning then," she said, putting her hands on her hips and leaning all of her weight on her left leg.

"Hell yeah. You look great. You'd look even better of you'd smile a bit more. I swear I only saw you smile about once today. Smile, Damnit!" I said, getting a laugh out of her. "Thank you for smiling, Shorty. Remember, it takes 42 muscles to frown, but it only takes four to lift your hand up and slap the shit out of whatever pisses you off!" She fell out in laughter, and I couldn't help but laugh too...her laughter was infectious. Come on pretty girl, let's get some grub!"

We were sitting in my rental car, driving towards Denny's. WE got in, and ordered, then, we started to talk.

"So will you explain to me why you beat the stuffing, literally, out of a perfectly good punching bag?" I said, eying her still slightly bloody knuckles. She pulled one of the napkins out of the dispenser, dipped it in her ice water and began to wipe the dried blood from her knuckles.

"Well, I'm kind of a head case," she started. "Everyone knows the story of how John and Antoinette Cena adopted two kids ten years ago, what you don't know, is what happened before the adoption papers were signed. My mom, the biological one, beat the shit out of me and Matt from the time we could walk. She was put in jail because when Matt was 9, she let him stay overnight at a friends house, and the parent of the kid whose house he was staying over saw that he was bruised all over his body. Kid's dad calls the cops, the rest is history. We were in the park one day, we ran away from the orphanage and we were just playing around for a while. We met who would end up being mom and dad one day. They took us back to the orphanage because they had to wait for the paper work to clear. During that month, I was raped by the same man every night for a month. I was six years old. One night, our Social worker came by to tell us John and Ace were adopting us, and she found me and Matt unconscious. I woke up in the hospital to Dad, Mom, and Uncle Wayne sitting with Matt, who had a cast up to his shoulder from a broken collarbone, humorous, and a dislocated shoulder. But we've been with Mom and Dad ever since." She had tears streaming down her face. "I was already kind of ticked this morning because my mom, the biological one, called me; talking about how she wanted to be a real mother to me and Matt now...she's full of shit. And on top of that, the one person that I thought understood me and loved me besides my parents called me a hoe this morning!" She put her head down on the table and cried.

I was, for once, speechless. I couldn't see how she was strong enough to make it through all of that and turn into such a beautiful woman. When I told her this, she laughed.

"I'm nothing near a woman, I'm only 16. I just turned 16 about a month ago actually."

"I mean, now I know why Matt yelled like that...he's just trying to protect you since he couldn't the first time. I have a 15 year old little sister; I know what's going through his head. If we had you guy's life, I'd be the same way."

"No, he had no right to say what he said. He called me a little hoe, he deserved what he got." She said, folding her arms in front of her and leaning on the table to look at me.

"What did he get?" I said, thinking I missed something.

"A bloody, and hopefully broken, nose." She said, wiping her still bleeding knuckles.

"Baby, I think that you need stitches for those knuckles, they're still bleeding; they should have stopped by now. I mean, we've been here for almost an hour. I'm taking you to the hospital, no arguments." I added, when I saw her open her mouth in protest.

"Fine."

"Now that's a girl!" I joked, making her grin.

"Now let's get to this damn hospital, then we can see what's really in Fresno!" she said, wrapping her hand in a napkin.

Shelton and I hung out all day. We hung out in this little park playing with this football we found in the trunk of his rental. Everything was cool, till my cell rang.

"Hello?"

"Where are you?" Matt screamed into the phone.

"Why do you care, I thought I was nothing but a little hoe?" I retorted.

"You're with him, aren't you?"

"Yes I am with Shelton, now you're trying to control me? Get a life Matthew, I'm not a little girl anymore, if I want to hang out with a guy, you're not going to stop me!" I shouted., in tears.

"Get back to the hotel Ariel. I'm not playing with you. You don't even know him, how do you know he's not playing you?"

"Matt, he's not my boyfriend! We're just friends. Why do you have to be such an egotistical asshole about everything? I hate you! I'm going home!" I said, slamming my phone shut. The next thing I know, I'm in Shelton's arms, and he's holding me, telling me to calm down. He was kissing me o my forehead, wiping my tears away. I hadn't cried this much in almost 10 years.

"I'm going home...I hate my brother and I just want to be with my parents now. Me and Matt have never fought, ever. We've always been close, growing up in the system and all. I never thought that _he_ would turn on me..." I stopped talking, and pulled out my cell and called my Uncle's cell phone

"Hello?" the voice answered.

"Uncle Wayne? It's Ari. Is my dad around?"

"No baby, he went to the store. What's wrong Munchkin?"

"Matt...he called me a hoe, Uncle Wayne. All because I was hanging out with Shelton! I want to come home!"

"What the hell is his problem? He knows not to talk to any woman like that, especially his little sister.

Can you get my stuff from Matt's hotel room? I'm taking the rest of my birthday money and getting a plane ticket back to Boston." I told him, choking back tears.

"Honey, don't worry about your brother. Ma, your dad, and Randy are going to take care of him." Uncle Wayne said.

"Don't worry about that, Waynie-bear.." I said, laughing while Shelton kissed on my neck. It wasn't enough to give a hickey, just small pecks here and there. He was standing behind me, arms around my waist.

"How so?"

"I think I broke his nose this morning."

"Wow, did you bust your knuckles open on a punching bag again today? Charlie said he heard you and Matt arguing, then he saw you go into the gym. Next thing he knew, he was hearing 'Breaking the Habit', your fight song, and when he went into the gym, there was a trail of blood on the floor."

"Yep, that was me...you know I always take my frustrations out on the bag. Had to get stitches again." I said, as Shelton pulled me down on the ground, me sitting between his legs, his arms still around my waist.

"Hold on baby doll, your dad just walked in...I'm gonna tell him what's going on, and then I'll have him give you a call."

"Okay Uncle Wayne. I love you!" I said, punching Shelton in the chest for mimicking me under his breath.

"Love you too, Munchkin. And Ari,"

"Yeah?"

"Tell Shelton I said hello, and if he breaks your heart, there is an army of people that will break every bone in his body. I know he's sitting behind you listening...HI SHELTON!" he laughed.

"Hey Mr. Johnson." He said, laughing at my Uncle.

"BYE UNCLE WAYNE!" I yelled into the phone, right before I hung up.

"You know, you're uncle is pretty cool..." he said as we got up and I jumped on his back. He started walking towards his rental. We went back to his room, and watched a movie. I fell asleep on the couch, Shelton's arms the only blanket I needed.

I woke up the next morning to screaming. But it wasn't Matt's, it was my dad's.

_**Well, there's 2...Now we know Ari's mom wants to be apart of her life, now that she's out of jail...and what is really Matt's problem with Ari being with Shelton? Why is John Cena yelling in the hallway of the hotel? Find out these answers, and ask more questions in Chapter 3!**_

_**5 reveiws gets you chapter 3!**_

_**Angel40689**_


	3. Chapter Three

The voice I heard screaming wasn't Matt's, it was my dad's.

"Oh shit, I think I might be killed today," Shelton muttered, laughing.

"Shelt, this isn't the time to joke..." I said as I pulled my shoes. Shelton, who asked me to be his girlfriend in the middle of Fast and the Furious while all of my energy was focused on Vin Disel, was calm about it, but I could tell that he was about to piss his pants. I opened the door, and my dad was down the hall, yelling at Matt, Uncle Wayne and Uncle Randy standing behind my dad, waiting for their turns.

"You've got a lot of nerve, talking to your little sister like that. After all that she's been through...I'm surprised she didn't attempt again...I swear to you boy...if something happened to my little girl...Where is she?" He demanded, gripping Matt's T-shirt and pulling him close. Matt was scared. He'd never seen dad this mad. Uncle Wayne was who really scared me though. He had this death glare in his eyes...and Uncle Randy...he looked like he was about to commit murder. I took a deep breath, grabbed Shelton's hand, and walked up to the group.

"Daddy?" I said quietly. He turned around, and his whole expression softened. He came over and pulled me into a hug. Randy was still seconds from punching the shit out of his nephew.

"Munchkin, you okay? Where were you?" Dad said, not noticing Shelt yet. Matt did though. He dove on Shelton screaming:

"You! I told you to keep away from my little sister...it's you're fault all of this is happening! I'll kill you if you don't leave her alone! Leave my little sister alone, you bastard!"

Randy and Wayne pulled him off, and I want right to Shelton, who got up, wiped his mouth, and walked away without saying a word to me. I was furious.

"Matthew Jacob Cena! What the hell if your problem? I've had what? Four boyfriends in my whole life, and once I meet someone who is even a little interested in me...you scare them away! You know what me and Shelton did yesterday? He took me to emergency to stitch up my knuckles, and then we went to some random park. We fell asleep, ON THE COUCH, watching The Fast and the Furious! I hate you! I want to go HOME!" I screamed. I wasn't crying...I was just pissed that my brother didn't trust me.

"Wait a minute, stitch up your knuckles? Matt, you got her mad enough to go to the bag? I didn't think it was this serious...what song were you listening to?" Dad said quickly, so he could see how pissed I really was.

"Breaking the Habit."

"Damn, boy what did you say to her to get her that mad? All Wayne told me was you were really upsetting her and she wanted to come home. So, what did you say to my little girl Matthew?" Dad said, his voice now low and really dangerous. I was scared and I wasn't even the one getting yelled at. Matt didn't say a word.

"Ari, what did he say?" Uncle Randy said softly.

"He called me a hoe." I said, glaring at my brother angrily.

"Get your stuff, I can't even look at him any more...I can't believe- let's go Ari." Randy said. We left the hotel with out another word.

I don't know what Matt's problem is, but Ari don't deserve shit like that in her life. From what she told me, I know that Matt is like all she has. I known he doesn't trust me with his sister, but he didn't have to hit me it took all that I had in me not to kill him. I just couldn't bring myself to hit him in front of Ari, and I can't afford to lose my job, since I'm on probation...I can't go back to jail right now...I got too much to do on the outside, like try and talk to Ari.

It's been a week since I had my fight with my brother, and went home to Boston. Me and dad were hanging out in our basement/gym, fooling around in the ring, when my cell phone rang.

"Hold on dad, I'll get you in five minutes...Hello?" I answered the phone.

"Ariel? Sweetie it's your mom."

"What do you want? And you're not my mom!" I said into the phone.

"I want to see you."

"Well I sure as hell don't want to see you; you nearly killed me, and then left me to be fucking raped! I was six years old, I was a baby! I don't want to see you, and don't call my phone again!" I turned off the phone and went to my cabinet in the gym. I pulled out the tape, wrapped my hands up, put on a Three Days Grace CD, and went to work on the bag.

_I hate everything about you_

_Why Do I Love you?_

_You hate everything about me_

_Why do you love me?_

I punched and kicked, and screamed until I couldn't lift my arms. My dad watched me, and waited until I was done to come over and talk to me, because he knows that there is no talking to me when I'm at the bag...I'll either ignore you, or turn you into my punching bag.

"Baby, was that who I think it was?" he asked me softly, starting to un-tape my hands for me. I had busted a stitch or two in my left hand.

"Yeah, it was her daddy. I don't know what to do about her. I mean, she says she wants another chance at being a mom, but she nearly killed me and Matty...how do you really and honestly forgive someone who left you at six years old to be raped? I mean, I know she didn't know it was going to happen, but if she would have just not gone after me and Matt with that bat, we wouldn't have gone to the orphanage...so everything that I went through is her fault."

"Baby girl, remember that me and Ace are always here for you...you're 16 years old, and we can't make you forgive her, nor can we make you hate her. You have to look in yourself and make that decision. I'm here for you princess, remember that, okay?" he said, wiping the blood that had leaked out of my stitches.

"You know, I'm glad you taught me to take my anger out on a punching bag, because yesterday, I slipped up, and punched Matt in the face...I busted his nose. Imagine if I would have kept going!" I chuckled into my dad's chest as he hugged me.

"So, are you calm enough to go back on the road with your brother again?" he asked me.

"I'm calm, the question is, is Matt going to stop beating up my boyfriend long enough to except us?" I said as we headed up to the kitchen.

"You really like this guy, don't you?" he asked me, mischief gleaming in his eye.

"Yeah, he's really sweet, and to be honest...I think he likes me too." I grinned, going to the freezer and pulling out the chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream while dad got two spoons. "I don't know how to explain it....like I've known the guy like a week, and we've talked on the phone constantly. I don't know what it is around him, daddy. It's like, when I'm with him...nothing else matters; do you get it?" I said, spooning more ice cream into my mouth.

"Yeah, I get it, princess...that's how I used to feel around your mom when we first started dating. You have the same look on your face I did: happy-goofy." He chuckled.

"If I call Matt, do you think I'll be able to talk to him without arguing with him?" I asked him, reaching for my cell.

"Well, he's had a week to calm down, and on top of that, the shiner you gave him must have healed by now..."

"DAD! I'm serious."

"Sure, call your brother and talk to him...they're in LA next Monday. You could meet them there."

"Okie dokie, daddy!" I said in my best baby voice. Then I pushed number 2 on my cell phone, and it dialed Matt's cell. After about three rings, he answered.

"Hello?" he answered, breathless.

"Matt? Am I interrupting something?" I said, laughing.

"No, me, Shelt, Jindrak, and Cade are doing a tag team match for fun in the gym at the hotel. What's up?"

"Wait, did you say Shelton was with you?"

"Yeah, we talked, and I realized that I was being an asshole. So we patched things up. Plus, when we were pissed at each other, we lost all of our matches."

"Okay, who are you and what have you done with Matthew Jacob Cena? The Matt I know NEVER admits he's wrong without someone twisting his arm off."

"I know...Uncle Wayne put me in a sharpshooter till I admitted it. Then Uncle Randy punched me a little harder than you did!"

Oh no, did your nose break?" I said, trying not to laugh...hey he deserved it!

"No, he hit me in the stomach; my rock-hard abs saved me."

"What ever, beer belly!" I said, causing dad to look up. ("he's drinking?!") "NO dad, I'm joking. Matt, dad thinks you're a drunk!" I giggled into the phone.

"I'm gonna kill you Munchkin....Yes, Shelton, I'm talking to my sister. Okay. Shelt says 'hi.'"

"HI SHELLY!" I screamed into the phone, making dad jump, then laugh at me.

"I thought I told you not to call me Shelly, woman!" Shelton joked as he took the phone from Matt. "What's up baby?"

"Nothing much, pigging out on chocolate-chip cookie dough ice cream with my dad."

"Don't tease me...that's my favorite!" he groaned. After I giggled, said, "So I see Baby Tyson is in a good mood today, Matt. How's the nose man?" (Kiss my ass Shelly) "I love you too man. See what you've started, Shorty?" he said, smirking.

"Well, could you put my brother on the phone please? I gotta ask him something."

"Okay. I miss you."

"I miss me too! I'm just playing...I miss you too, Shelton."

"Bye"

"Bye"

"Munchkin, what did you say to the man, he's all happy-goofy and whatnot."

"Nothing! I just told him I missed him. ANYWAY, I wanna come back traveling with you...can I, PLEASE Monster? I wuv you!" I said, throwing a magazine at dad, who was making kissy faces to a picture I'd cut out of Shelton From WWE Magazine and taped to the inside of my Journal.

"Okay, on one condition." Matt said.

"Name it!"

"No more making out with my best friend in my presence. ESPECIALLY on my bed! Deal?"

"Deal. Monster..." I said.

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"One more thing."

"What, Munchkin?"

"Don't tell Shelton. I want to surprise him."

"Okay, Dollface."

"Don't call me that."

"Okay." Matt laughed.

"BYE MATTHEW!" I said, giggling.

"Bye Ari."

I hung up my phone, and chased dad around out kitchen for making fun of me. I couldn't wait to get back on the road.


	4. Chapter Four

**_A/N: Don't hate me people...but I don't feel like making up any more characters...so I'm making Team Xtreme around Shelton's Age for this story Matt Hardy and Matt Cena are the same age. I mean come on guys....Everyone's gotta have friends!_**

'Matt, I'm gonna kill you when I get my hands on you...I know you forgot about me again.' I thought as I walked through the Staples Center. I saw walking really fast, and I knocked down this redhead.

"Oh, I'm sorry...I'm not really looking where I'm going. I have to find my brother so that I can hug him, and then kill him. You could say I'm in a blind rage." I said, helping her up.

"No prob, my name's Amy Dumas, AKA Lita. I'm a rookie...me my boyfriend, his brother and his friend...we're like the Fantastic Four...but we're called Team Xtreme." She stuck out her hand and I shook it.

"I'm Ariel Cena, AKA Ari or Munchkin...I'm only 16, so I can't get a contract for some time." I grinned.

"Wait...Cena? As in John Cena's your Dad?"

"Yeah...and Matthew Cena is my big brother. He's the one I have a mission to search and destroy." I joked.

"I know where his locker room is. I'll take you there...if you come and meet the guys. They're nervous, hell, I'm nervous, it's our first night...and I figured that since you practically grew up in the business...you could try to calm their nerves."

"Okay, don't beg me! I can wait to see my brother."

I fallowed Amy to a locker room, and inside were three guys, playing an X-Box. One had shoulder-length brown hair, the second had short green hair, and the third one had long blue and purple hair.

"Guys! I want you to meet some one...this is Ari Cena...she grew up around the business, and she says it's not that bad. Ari...this is Matt Hardy, my boyfriend. He's the closest one to normal of the four of us. Green Hair over there is Shane Helms and Rainbow Bright over there...That's Jeff Hardy, also known as Skittles."

"Hey guys..." I said, waving to them all. That's when Jeff stated the obvious.

"Cena? Doesn't that mean that...?"

"Yeah, Jeff, John Cena's my dad, and Matthew Cena is my brother." I said, smiling. "And guys, the dark matches are pretty easy. Just wait until you go live!" I said, enjoying the looks on their faces. I laughed and then said, "Amy, you promised."

"Yeah, yeah, come on. You guys want to come with; I'm dropping her off at her bro's locker room."

The guys all jumped up, and we walked towards the men's locker room. Matt, Jeff and Shane were carrying my stuff for me, me and Amy walking in front, gossiping and making jokes. When we got to the Locker room, I knocked. When the person answered the door, I jumped in his arms screaming.

"Oh my god!!! Randy Orton! I love you so much AAAAHHHHH!"

"Good to see you too, Munchkin. Now can you get off of my neck so I can get something to eat?"

"Okay, okay. Is Monster in there?" I asked, jumping off of my uncle.

"Yeah. Come to catering after you get settled...there's some one I want you to meet."

"Okay Uncle Randy. See ya later."

"Bye Munchkin!" he walked down the hall, his championship belt over his shoulder.

"Dude...did you just say _Uncle_ Randy?" Matt said, shocked.

"Yeah, but we're not related by blood...I call most of the older wrestlers Uncle or Aunt...except for uncle Wayne...he's actually my mom's brother." I walked into the locker room, chuckling to myself as my new friends gawked at me in amazement. I walked in with my new friends, waving to the wrestlers. I saw Uncle Rey-Rey, who I was actually taller than, and kissed his forehead. Uncle Eddie got a hug, and pointed me to my brother, who was on his cell phone. His back was to me, so I put my hands over his eyes and whispered "guess who, hottie?"

He shrugged and said, "Tess?"

"No."

"Nikki?"

"Guess again," I said, keeping my voice disguised.

Matt felt along my arm, and he found the charm bracelet that I never took off. The second he felt it, he jumped up and pulled me into a hug, spinning me around.

"I take it you missed me then?" I joked, kissing my brother on the cheek.

"Definitely did, Munchkin. Who're your friends?" he said, noticing the group behind me.

"This is Team Xtreme; Amy Dumas, AKA Lita, Matt Hardy, Jeff Hardy, and Shane Helms, AKA the Hurricane; the WWE's newest wrestlers."

Matt grinned, shook hands with them all and said. "Ari, that was Uncle Randinator,"

"You know he hates it when you call him that..."

"I know...that's the point. But he said someone was in Catering waiting to meet you...apparently, Uncle Randy and Uncle DeWayne have set you up on a blind date."

"Those little fucktards! I'm gonna kill them...let's go to Catering so I can kill them."

"Man I hate blind dates," Amy commented. "Hope he's not ugly..."

"No, if my uncles picked him out...he's a dork!"

We were walking down towards Catering, laughing and joking. Hardy and Amy were holding hands, I was on Matt's back and Shane and Skittles were walking behind us, looking for divas. We got into Catering, and there was Randy and Wayne talking. I jumped off of my brother's back and looked at my uncles.

"Do you two know how much you two suck? I don't want to be set up on a stupid blind date. Why would you do that, boneheads?" I said, punching both of them in the shoulder.

"Well, princess, he's a pretty good guy once you get to know him, ask Monster over here" Randy said, smirking his oh-so famous smirk. I looked at Matt, who was nodding.

"Matthew Jacob Cena," I said in a low, dangerous voice. "I can't believe you...you knew about this and you didn't tell me? How could you do that when..." I was cut off by a pair of hands covering my eyes.

"Who is this?" I said, still kind of pissed at Matt and my uncles. The next voice to speak was Monster's.

"That would be your blind date."

"Well, I know he's tall...who is it, you fucktards?"

"Ariel!"

"Ariel Nicole!"

"Sorry Uncle Randy. Sorry Uncle DeWayne. But who are you?" the mystery guy slid his hands to my waist and turned me around into a hug before I could see his face, but the second I was in the hug, I knew who it was.

"Hey Shelton." I smiled. "I missed you." I whispered in his ear.

"I know," he said out loud, still hugging me. I swear, I didn't want to let him go, but Amy and Matt, and the rest of them were kind of staring.

"Cocky ass."

"No, that's Uncle Randinator!" Matt chimed in.

"Matthew, DONOT call me Randinator...I used to beat your parents up all the time for calling me that when we were younger, mainly your dad."

"Well, we've gotta get out of here...we debut next!" Matt said, looking at Jeff excitedly.

"Who against?" I said, happy for my new friends.

"Uh, your brother and his tag team partner...we lose, but we get the exposure, ya know?" he said, chuckling because me and Shelton hadn't stopped touching each other. At this point, he was standing behind me holding me close, arms around my waist.

"Oh no Shane, looks like we've got another set of love birds on our hands." Jeff said, pretending to get sick. I flipped him off, then yelled at the two people that had come into the room.

"Tess and Nikki! Come here, you've gotta meet some people!" Of course, they come right over when they see Shane and Skittles.

"What's up, girly? I see you've met Shelton!" Nikki said, adjusting her championship belt on her shoulder.

"Whatever woman! ANYWAY, Guys, this is Nicole Guerrero and Contessa Callaway. Figure out whose kids they are. Guys, this is Team Xtreme: Amy, Matt, Jeff, and Shane. They have their first dark matches tonight."

"Hey guys, que pasa?" Nikki said, smiling at Green-hair.

"What's really good y'all? Tess said, grinning at the Rainbow Hardy.

"We gotta go baby, I'll see you soon, okay?" Shelton said, dragging Matt, Monster and Jeff with him.

"Of course you will." I said, kissing his cheek. He gave me a small peck on the lips, much to the disgust of Monster, and they left towards gorilla. During their match, Amy, Shane and I joked around in their locker room, watching their match on the monitor, throwing things at each other, and playing practical jokes on the Hardy Boyz like hiding all of Jeff's hair dyes in my bag, and putting a couple of Matt's favorite vintage T shirts in there too. They'd go bezerk looking for their favorite possessions.

"You know, I don't think I've ever seen Jeff without his hair colored." Shane said thoughtfully.

"Me either and I practically grew up with them!" Amy said, laughing.

"Well, we'll find out tomorrow," he said, now laughing with Amy.

"How?" I asked.

"Jeff re-dies his hair a different color every week, and tonight's the last night for the blue/purple combo. He was going red and orange tomorrow." Amy stated, brushing her flaming red hair. "I guess he'll be brown tomorrow, or what ever his natural hair color is."

"It's probably brown," I said. "Matt's is brown, and hair color usually runs in the family."

"No, I think he's blonde under the dye!" Shane shouted out.

"Wanna bet?" I said, pulling out a twenty.

"Oh, you're so on!" Shane said, pulling out his own twenty.

Just then, Matt and Jeff came into the locker room with Monster and Shelton.

"Good Job, Babe!" I said at the same time as Amy.

"Don't touch me..." Amy started glaring at Matt who was about to hug her.

"Until after you get a SHOWER." I finished for her, looking at Shelt, who was about to do the same thing.

"That's cold, Ari." Matt said to me.

"The same thing goes to you too!" I said to my brother. He hugged me anyway.

"Thanks a lot, fucktards! Now I stink!" I joked, then reaching to hug Amy and Shane. "Now you guys stink too!"

Amy glared at me and said "Oh, you'll pay for that one, Cena...you'll pay for that one."

"I love you too, Amy, but don't blame me...my brother is the one that stinks!" I said, sticking my tongue out at Monster, who picked me up over his shoulder and ran out of the locker room Shelton, Shane, Matt, Jeff and Amy on his heels.

"Matthew Jacob Cena! Put me down!"

"What are you gonna do about it, Thumbelina?" he smirked, still running.

"I've got friends now, loser. Amy! Help me!" I shouted.

"I can't! Matt has me! Put me down asshole!" she yelled at her boyfriend.

"Shelton Benjamin! Get me down!"

"Sorry babe, boys against girls!"

"Did some one say girls against boys?" I heard a voice say.

"Aunt Beautifull! Help me!" I screamed.

"Matthew Jacob Cena, you put your sister down right now, or so help me god..."

Monster put me down before she even said what she would do to him.

"You too, boy," she said, looking at Matt. He set Amy down, and even said he was sorry.

I ran and hugged my aunt. "Aunt B, what are you doing here?"

"Visiting your Uncle. Your Aunt Danny and CJ are here too..." she said. "They're with DeWayne. Where's Randy?" she said, now hugging Matt.

"He has a title match next. He's predetermined to win, so he'll be back soon." I said, now cuddling with Shelton, who had resumed his normal spot; behind me with his arms around my waist, chin resting on my head holding me close to him.

"And is this the Famous Mr. Shelton Benjamin?" she asked me, smirking at me. We talk constantly, especially when I'm upset. Her and my mom are like a tag team.

"Yeah, this is Shelly." Aims and the group laughed at this, and he glared at them with this look that shut all of them up except Monster and the Hardy Boyz. I laughed and finished introducing my friends. "And this is the newest addition to the WWE roster, Team Xtreme, Amy Dumas, Matt and Jeff Hardy, and Shane Helms."

"Nice to meet you ma'am," Shelton said, still holding on to me with one hand, while the other shook Aunt B's.

"Likewise. I see your uncle, I'm gonna get out of here!" she kissed me and Monster on the cheek, leaving her mocha colored lipstick on our faces.

"Hey, you still owe me a date!" Shelton murmured against my ear as he kissed it.

"I know, let's make it a group thing!" I said, turning around to kiss him back We were kissing for about thirty seconds when Matt started clearing his throat really loud. We broke apart, me blushing slighty.

"Uh, Ari, remember our condition to coming back on the road with me...NO MAKING OUT WITH MY BEST FRIEND IN FRONT OF ME!!!" he said, pretending to gag.

"Piss off, fucktards!" I said, grinning.

"You guys ready to go back to the hotel? Hardy boy said.

"Yeah," we all murmered.

"Well, let's meet in the Parking lot in about ten minutes and we'll all go back together and hang out till we fall asleep."

"Who's room?" I said.

"Hardy and Amy's room!" Shane said, laughing when they screamed "NO".

"Hardy and Amy's room it is.!" Shelton said, laughing at their reactions.

"Room 213, you've got an hour to be there." Amy said, smirking

"Ready, Set, GO!" Jeff screamed, and we all ran to our cars.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

Shelton's POV.

Man, I was so glad my baby was back...now I could explain everything to her about why I didn't fight back when Mat attacked me, because she asked me constantly when we were alone together. If I'm protecting myself, or someone I love, I don't care about being on probation. I'm just scared that once I tell her, she'll look at me different. I'll ell her after we leave Matt and Amy's room...I just hope she doesn't leave my black ass for not telling her sooner.

"SHELTON!" the whole group yelled at me. I had been having the mental debate to tell my girlfriend about my background. I mean saying I'll tell her, and really doing it are two different things.

"Huh?" I said, looking around the room. Ari jumped off of the couch walked across the room, and flopped on my lap. She grabbed my face, kissed my cheek and said, "Pay ATTENTION, SHELLY!"

"Woman, how many times do I have to tell you...DON'T CALL ME SHELLY!" I said, pretending to be annoyed.

"What are you going to do about it...Shelly?" she smirked at me. "You pinned me once Mr. Benjamin, but you can't do it again!"

I smiled at her. "Is that a challenge Shorty?"

She smiled back and did her dad's 'you can't see me' thing. Luckily, the hotel room was pretty big, so Jeff and Hardy boy moved the chair and coffee table, and me and Ari start wrestling in the middle of the living room while Cena was the ref. Don't ask me how, but she got me in a figure four, and that shit really does hurt.

"AAAAHHHHHH!"

"Tap, Tap, Tap, Tap, Tap, Tap, Tap!" Everyone chanted, banging on the carpet each time they yelled tap. So I out smarted her and rolled over, applying all of the pressure to her. She tapped within two seconds. I looked at her face, and she was laughing and crying at the same time.

"Baby, I didn't hurt you too bad, did I?" I said, looking concerned.

"chill out, shelly...I'm laughing so hard, tears are coming out. That figure four hurts, but I never really cry unless I'm really pissed or scared about something really important." She said, still laughing and wiping her eyes. She walked across the room and sat down on my lap again. "hey Aims, isn't Shelton cute when he's trying to be all caring and concerned when there's nothing to be concerned about?" she said laughing at me with Amy.

"Hey Shorty, come in the hall with me for a second. I don't want to scar your brother anymore than we already have!" I joked, pulling Ari in the hall way with me. When we were in the hall, I kissed her. We were making out in the hall for a good ten minutes when someone down the hall yelled, "Come up for air!" We broke apart, and looked down the hall. Standing at a vending machine was the one wresteler I had grown up idolizing.

"Uncle DeWayne DeVaughn Johnson, were you spying on me?" she said, looking just slightly surprised.

"No, well, yeah, but I only was spying because Randy told me to..."

"Young man, that is not a proper excuse. Now go to your room, and think about what you've done."

"Yes ma'am." DeWayne said, smirking at me and Ari. He went back in his room and I turned Ari around. Damn, she's so beautiful. I didn't want her to leave me, but girly needs to know everything. Well, here goes nothing.

"Ari, baby, I gota tell you something......

_**CLIFFHANGER!!!!!! 5 reviews gives you Ari's Reaction!**_


	5. Chapter Five

**WARNING**

**This is the shortest chapter i have ever written, but it's got alot if information in it! ENJOY!**

AC's POV

Oh no, my boyfriend's just said the four words that can make or break a relationship. 'We need to talk'. What happened? I mean, I know I kind of made fun of him for not fighting my brother back, but I really didn't care. I hope he doesn't dump me...I need him right now, especially with my mother trying to be in my life.

"Sure, what do we need to talk about?" I said, trying to sound casual.

"Why I never fought back when Matt attacked me." He said, now looking really anxious.

"Baby, I don't really care that you didn't fight back...I was just a little surprised about it." I piped up.

"No, there's a reason why I didn't fight back. See, I have a really bad temper, almost as bad as yours," I laughed at his feeble attempt at a joke. "And about four years ago, I let it get the best of me. See, I was about 14 or 15, and I was a sophomore in high school. I was trying out for the varsity wrestling team, and the guys were giving me a pretty tough time. They beat me up a couple of times, and I just let it go. I had this friend, Kara...she lived next door to me and was, and still is, my best friend. We've known each other since preschool. Anyway, she's like a sister to me, and one of the guys raped her. He almost killed her. I snapped, and at the next practice, I took one of the barbell poles and beat him with it. I was charged with attempted murder, but since I was a minor, and I pleaded guilty, I got three to five, and three years probation. I'm not allowed to seriously fight anyone, or I violate my parole, and I get eight to ten in the South Carolina Penitentiary."

I looked at him for a second. As I thought about it, what he did was brave; he was wonderful for doing that for his friend. My expression was still blank; I was still trying to let this sink in.

"Ari, will you please say something? I can't stand the silence." Shelton said, looking scared.

"Shelt... I can't believe you went to such lengths for some one you love. I really admire you." I said, finally finding words.

"So you're okay with the fact that I could have killed a guy?" he said, uncertainly.

"Yeah, Matt almost did, he would have too, had he been a little bit bigger, but he was only ten." I said, stopping my self be fore Shelton would ask for the whole story. I looked at him, and saw a look in his warm brown eyes that I had never seen before: regret and sadness. I wrapped my arms around his waist and hugged him, trying to show him with out saying so, that what he did was something anyone would have done; that if I was there and had the strength, I would have done the same thing. He hugged me back, kissing the top of my head, and I felt a drop of water hit my shoulder. I looked up, and saw that Shelton was crying. I just hugged him tighter, listening to him mutter, _it's all my fault, it's all my fault, I should have been there...I'm sorry Kar, I should have been there for her. _I squeezed him tighter, letting him cry. I knew what was going through his head. Matt went through the same thing when he was 11 and 12. He never stopped blaming himself.

"Shelt, baby it's not your fault. He's the one who did it to her, not you. Don't blame yourself, okay?"

He nodded, and then kissed me. We got up and we walked to his room that he shared with Matt, and I guess now me. We sat down and just cuddled while listening to music. Then he turned to me and kissed me. I kissed him back, and soon, we were making out on the couch. He went to un-button my jeans and I stopped him.

"Shelt, I'm not ready for that. I mean, I'm only 16, and I want to wait until I'm sure I'm with the right person. You understand, right?" I said, grabbing his hand.

"Yeah, I would never make you do something you didn't want to do. I'm gonna go get a shower and change into some pj's. I'll be back." He kissed my forehead, and went into the bathroom. I reached over and turned the TV on. I was halfway through an episode of Spongebob when I heard Shelton yell for me.

"Ari, could you look in my bag, and hand me those blue pajama pants out of my bag and a pair of boxers?" he yelled through a crack in the bathroom. I smirked.

"Get it yourself, Spongebob is on!' I joked. The next thing I know, Shelton is in the bedroom, clad in nothing but a towel. The water still on his chest and arms was making him look like a Greek god. For once in my life, I was completely speechless.

"I take is you like what you see?" he said, walking back to the bathroom.

"Who wouldn't?" I smirked at him.

"Good point, Shorty."

"Kiss my ass, Benjamin."

"Love you too, Cena!"

"Hurry up, I need to shower."

"I'm out, your turn!" he yelled, smirking at me. I grabbed my washcloth, toiletries, a pair of my boxers, (A/N: okay, you know the women's underwear that look like guys boxers, but sit tight on the waist, and stop right under your butt? Well, those are the boxers Ari wears.) and a tank top. I went in the bathroom. I showered, dressed, and came out to put lotion on my legs. I laughed inwardly at the look on Shelton's face. He looked like he was about to explode or something.

"What?" I said, trying not to laugh at his facial expression.

"Nothing, nothing."

I laughed at him, throwing my towel at his head. I connected, and when he pulled the towel off of his head, he looked like he was about to kill me. I looked in my bag, grabbed my low rise pajama pants, and tried to pull them on while turning around the hotel room. When I got my pants on (wow, who writes this stuff...that just sounds dirty) I ran out of the room, grabbing my card off of the side table as I ran past it. I ran towards Matt and Amy's room, knowing my brother was probably about to come looking for me. I turned the corner and knocked this older lady down. She had to be about the same age as my mom, or dad, maybe a bit older.

"I'm sorry ma'am, are you alright?" I asked, reaching out to help her up.

"I'd be better if filth like you weren't permitted in an establishment like this. Your like should be locked up some where. Why don't you cross the border and go back to where eve you came from, or go to one of your _ghettos_. Filthy Latinos, nothing but a bunch of thieves if you ask me. There's only one thing worse and that's a black." The second the said that, Shelton came from around the corner, looking furious; I knew he must have heard everything.

"You know, it's people like you that kept my people in slavery for almost 400 years." His voice was very calm, and even; but the volume of it was low and dangerous. "Ariel is a beautiful woman and she doesn't deserve anything like what you just said. I've never heard such blatant gestures of prejudice since I was four years old. Come on Ari, let's go." With that, we walked away, ignoring the calls of Spick and Nigger being shot at us. We made it to Amy's room, and when we knocked on the door, something happened that I swore would never happen again; I let one single tear slide down my cheek.


	6. Chapter Six

Shelton's POV

"I'm gonna miss you so much baby." I said, kissing my girlfriend for the final time.

"I know...but I have to go back to school; I'm a senior this year. I don't want to leave you guys yet." She smiled with a slight tear in her eyes. I pulled her into a hug, and then I finally let her go. She waked over to Amy, Jeff, Hardy, Tessa, Nikki, and Shane, who gave her a group hug. Then she went over to Randy, who kissed her on the forehead, and finally Matt, who hugged her tight, kissed her on the forehead, and pushed her into the Airplane terminal.

"I'm gonna call each of you guys when I land in Boston! I love you guys!" she said walking off, looking at me. I blew her a kiss, missing her already. I looked out of the big window, watching my girlfriend fly back to Boston.

Ari's POV

"Welcome home, Princess!"

"Thanks, Aunt Danny, where's my mom and dad?" I said, hugging her and my uncle DeWayne

"Right behind you, Munchkin!" I heard a voice shout behind me. The next thing I know, my dad is lifting me above his head, running through the airport, leaving my mom, Aunt Danny, and Uncle Wayne to carry my stuff.

"Dad, put me down! You're worst than Shelton and Monster!" I said, playfully slapping my dad on the back.

"Okay, okay, playtime's over. We have to go to the store to get her uniforms. Let's go Ari, you've go to get measured again," my mom said. I rolled my eyes playfully.

After I got home and settled, I took my shower and started calling people. First I called Matt, then Uncle Randy. After that, I called Amy, Hardy, Jeff, (who turned out to have brown hair, and I won the 20 bucks) and Shane, who I won the 20 bucks from. Once those calls were done, I called my friends and told them I was home. When that was all done with, I called the one person I couldn't wait to talk to, Shelton.

"It's about time you called me, you called everybody else almost two hours ago!"

"Sorry, my best friend Kristin called. But anyway, how was your day?"

"It was okay, I missed you a lot though." Shelton said. "I just worked out all day, went shopping for some new trunks, and went to Denny's with Matt, Amy, Hardy, Rainbow Bright and Green Lantern Wannabe. Guerrero and Calloway came along, and Jeff finally talked to Nikki G."

"Jeff finally talked to her? About time, he only liked her since the day we introduced them. Tessa likes Shane so much...she's scared to tell him. Talk to her for me babe?" I said, upset I missed Jeff stumble over his words talking to Nikki.

"You got it."

"Ari, I got you a cell phone so you wouldn't tie up the house phone! Now use your cell!" I heard a new voice on the phone.

"Dad, my cell phone's battery is dead! I'll be off in about an hour... cause after I hang up with Shelton, I gotta call Kris so we can go over what were wearing to school tomorrow. So could you _please_ get off of the line?" I told my dad, smirking.

"Ari, you go to an all girls private school. You wear uniforms, what exactly are you going over?"

"Uh, hair, nails, accessories, what we're wearing after school....a lot of junk! Plus, I have to get caught up on all of the gossip, because last I heard, Marcus Donaldson was still trying to go out with Christina Summers, and Lamar Mason was still going out with Kelly Murphy. So could ya hang up so's I can finish my conversation with my boyfriend, and then call my best friend?"

"You know what, you are something else baby," Shelton finally spoke up, chuckling.

"I know, but since my dad isn't going to hang up the phone, I guess I'll just hang up now, 'kay?" I said softly, not really wanting to hang up.

"Aight, Shorty. I miss you so much right now."

"Ditto, but I'm gonna call you tomorrow, alright? I Promise."

"Okay."

"Bye Shelton."

"Night Ari."

"Bye Shelton."

"DAD!!!"

With that, I hung up the phone, ran to my dad's room, and we had a massive pillow fight while my mom laughed and watched. When we were done, I went and called Kristin, and then I showered, laid my uniform out for tomorrow, and went to sleep.

**A/N: Okay, Ari's birthday is in June, and she skipped a grade, so that's why she's 16 and a Senior in high school.....don't bug me, she'll graduate at 17. You flame me...and I'll stop writing for two weeks...I HAVE SPOKEN.....**

Honestly, could my alarm be any louder? I'm pissed cause it's the day I've been dreading; the first day of school. On the plus side, I'm a senior this year, and I have almost all of my credits, all I have left are Calculus, Physics CP (CP is college placement) Spanish 6 (I honestly don't know why I take Spanish, I mean my whole house, except my dad, is fluent in Spanish. Hey, easy A, right?) After I got dressed, I grabbed my car keys (I'd gotten a car from Uncle Wayne, the rest of my mom's brothers, and Uncle Randy) and walked up to my pink Volkswagen VW Beetle Convertible. I started it up, popped in a CD, and drove to school with the top down, of course.

I drove up to Oakland Catholic High School for Girls with a smirk on my face. It was hilarious tome how they thought girls in an all girl school wouldn't be distracted, but we are, since they put Central Catholic High School for Boys right across the street. I waved to the guys hanging out in the Central Courtyard, since I grew up with most of them anyway, and peeled into the student parking lot.

"Kristin Elaine Jerome!" I yelled at my best friend who was sitting in the courtyard of our school waiting for me.

"Ari, you're back! Oh my god, I missed you!" she shouted, hugging me.

"Come on Jerome, I just talked to you on the phone yesterday! But I missed you too." I smirked, hugging her back. "Come on, Jeromie, we got lockers to decorate!"

We went into our school, smiling and waving when our names were called out in signs of greeting. When we got to our lockers, our class schedules were taped to them, that's just how my school does things. I opened my schedule and gave it a once over.

"Crap on a cracker, I got Kavarik for Spanish," I grumbled. Mrs. Kavarik was the most irritating woman on the planet. She always has smart-ass comments that she doesn't want to keep to herself. She honestly acts like a bickering teenage girl and she needs to grow up.

"Sucks to be you, I got Tamler for Spanish...Yes, I got Contrucci!" she shrieked. I shrieked at the same time she did. Mr. Ben Contrucci was the youngest teacher in the school; he had to be about 24 or 25, and he taught Calculus, and he was HOT! Oh my gosh, the man was built like a Greek god! He reminded me a lot of Derek Jeeter, but with blue eyes. Kristin and I basked in the thought of him, and then opened our lockers.

"Jerome, you're going with the Johnny Depp, Orlando Bloom, Justin Timberlake, Usher, and any other hot guy in a magazine that I can find Theme again aren't you?" I smirked.

"Of course that's my theme. What's your theme, Cena?" she asked, watching me pull out my folder of pictures from my backpack. They wee mostly Polaroid's, and one or two magazine pictures of Matt, Shelton, Amy, Hardy, Jeff, and Shane. Tessa and Nikki were in a couple of them too. I smiled as I put up a picture of Me and Shelton in our usual position; him behind me with his arms around my waist holding me close, head resting on top of mine.

"Oh my....Cena, is this Mr. Shelton that you told me about? He's fine as hell! Does he have a friend?" Kristin joked, looking at the other pictures of the group I'd grown so fond of.

"Yeah, that's my Shelt...and his only friend that isn't taken is my brother, if you're interested..."

"No offence, but EW! He's your brother! That's just wrong, Cena."

We laughed and joked, putting the rest of our pictures up in our lockers. We were walking to our homerooms, when we heard the voice of our mortal enemy.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? Look girls, it's the Wrestling Orphan, and her side kick, Nappy Roots!" I heard Lana Andrews say to her best "friends", Anna and Savannah. I thought it was gross how their names rhymed. I slowly turned around, counting to ten, and thinking about something calming, like being with Shelton.

"You know, it's good to see you too, Lana. How was your summer?" I said, smiling as fake as I could.

"Well, it was oka-"

"Cut the bullshit, Lana. I'm sick of you constantly talking shit on me. What the fuck did I ever do to you anyway? Oh well, it doesn't matter anyway...because even on my worst day, I wouldn't be half the evil sluttish bitch you are." I said, loud enough for the girls in the hallway to hear, but not the teachers in the classroom.

"Whatever," she scoffed, adjusting her plaid skirt – that was shorter that our regulation length of at your finger tips. Her skirt stopped at her thumbs, whore. She flounced off, her lackeys fallowing behind her. I looked at Kristin, who laughed, then we walked into our homeroom class, ready to start our first day of the year of school.

THREE MONTHS LATER

"Coma on, Cena, I know this....it's not a rumor, it's fact! Lamar Mason is into you!" Kristin yelled at me. We were sitting in my room, doing our nails and practicing. The Senior Talent show was in a week, the last day of the Fall Term, December 10. Kristin and I were a team along with our other friend, Rachael. We were dancing and singing TLC, What about your friends. I was singing Chili's part Kristin was T-Boz, and Rachael was Left-Eye.

"Whatever, Jerome. Rach, what do you think?" I said, looking at the silly blonde next to me.

"I hate to say it, but Kris is right...Lamar Mason is SO into you."

"HE IS NOT! And even if he was, wouldn't matter, I have a boyfriend anyway," I smiled thinking about Shelton.

"Dude, you are love struck! How often do you talk to the guy?" Rachael said, laughing at Kristin, who had hit me in the back of my head with a pillow.

"Kiss my ass, Kristin. I only talk to him once or twice...a day." I smirked, ducking both pillows that came at me.

"Okay, but you have to admit, Lamar is hot..." Rachael said, smirking.

"Definitely!" Kristin agreed. She ad Rachael looked at me expectantly.

"What? Okay, okay, he's cute, but what's the point? He's going out with Lana, and I don't want him anyway...I've got Shelton. And anyway, he's not even the cutest guy at Central." I grinned, watching their faces drop at my comment.

"Who is cuter than Mason? He's like, SEXY!" Kristin said, looking at me suspiciously.

"Well, there's a certain Running Back on the Varsity football team that wears number six..."

"Eugene Jarvis!" They both yelled, giggling.

"Yeah, now_ that's_ what I call sexy." Rach giggled.

"Come on guys, we've gotta practice!" I yelled. Then I put the CD on, and we danced and sang, before showering and going to bed. I fell asleep thinking about Shelton, and how much I wished he could be at the show.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to the 47th annual Oakland Catholic High School for Girls Talent Show, produced in conjunction with Central Catholic High School for Boys. Our first act is Lana Caldwell, Anna Williams and Savannah Green."

The lights dimmed, and three really slutty girls walked onto the stage. The one in the middle was seriously flirting with me. I was flattered, but grossed out at the same time. I mean, I came there to surprise my girlfriend, not talk to, what looked like, the biggest slut in the school.

About seven or eight more acts went on. Some guy was singing, and the boy could warble. All of the girls were screaming and what not, I was laughing at them, personally.

"And next, we have our final act, Kristin Jerome, Rachael Madden, and Student Council President, Ariel Cena."

Ari got on that stage with a brunette chick, and a blonde girl. They were dancing, and singing, and they looked like they wee having a really good time on the stage. Ari had a beautiful voice...and so could her friends. I think I clapped the loudest. When the show was over, I snuck backstage. Ari and her two friends were hugging each other, laughing and dancing around. Before I could even get over to her, the slutty girl was in my face.

"Hi, I've never seen you around here before. My name's Lana."

"That's cause I ain't never been around here. Can you excuse me, I have to go..."

"How about, not, and I can..." she started whispering some things in my ear that I will not repeat.

"Look, I'm not here for no shit like that. I'm looking for my girlfriend, so if you get out of my way..."

"Fine," she said. "But you won't get another chance" she walked away, and started talking to the singing dude. I shrugged my shoulders, and walked over to Ari's little group. I put my hands over her eyes. Her friends smiled at me, and I grinned back.

"Who is this?" Ari screeched, laughing.

"Cena, let me tell you girl, he's hot!" the brunette giggled.

"Okay, how hot are we talking here?"

"He's really hot."

"Like compared to who?" Ari giggled.

"Let's just say, he's up there with Lamar..." the blonde laughed.

"That fine?"

"Better than Eugene, if you ask me," the brunette smirked.

"Wait, I know these hands...." Ari screamed and jumped in my arms. I didn't even hesitate to pick her up and hug her.

"Shelton! Oh my god, I can't believe you came! I thought you were in Cincinnati?" she said, still hugging me.

"Now come on baby, ya know I was coming...there was no way I was missing this, especially since you sounded so excited about it on the phone." I leaned in and kissed her. We were kissing for about five minutes when I heard one of her friends say,

"How can you breathe?" We broke apart, laughing. Ari was first to speak.

"Damn, Jerome, I haven't seen my boyfriend in three months! Leave me alone," she laughed. Then she turned around and kissed me again. Then we heard another voice.

"Well, I certainly thought you could do better than the little half-breed wrestling orphan..."

"Excuse me, but that little orphan you're talking bout is my girlfriend who comes from a line of legends that I must say is phenomenal. And another thing..." I said, as I resumed my usual position being Ari with my arms around her waist. Before I could get another sentence in, Ari was all over her.

"You know what Lana, I'm sick of your shit. What the hell did I ever do to you that you have to be such a fucking bitch? I swear to god, you have about five seconds to get out of my face before something bad happens to you." Ari said, her voice was low, dangerous. She scared the hell out me.

"You know, I hope she kicks your ass, Lana," the blonde girl said from behind us.

"Whatever, Madden, I mean, you know, you used to be one of us," she said, motioning to the group of girls she was standing with. "I can't believe you took the low road and started hanging with losers like Cena and Jerome." She walked off, leaving a fuming Ariel.

"Well, that was fun! Are we gonna do something tonight or what, Ari? Cause I gotta be on a plane to Cleveland tomorrow morning." I said, trying to make her forget about the Lana girl, or whatever her name was.

"Of course, I was thinking we could hit the Century; it's the last day of term, so everyone's going to be there," she said, looking at her friends.

"Kristin Jerome is in!" the brunette piped up.

"So is Rachael Madden."

"I guess Shelton Benjamin is in too!" I piped up, laughing at them.

"Well, those two slept over at my house last night, and all of our clothes are there. You got a rental?" she looked up at me.

"Yeah, need a ride?" I asked looking at the three girls. They busted out laughing.

"I take it you didn't tell him, did you Cena?" Rachael said to Ari.

"Nope! I didn't think it mattered!" she grinned mischievously.

"Tell me what?" I said, completely lost.

"That I have my own car." She said, laughed at me, flashing her keys at me.

"Well, let me get my bag out of my rental, and I'll ride with you three."

"Okay, but I don't know if you'll fit!"

"Huh?"

Ari's POV

I was so excited that Shelton had come to the Talent show...I mean, I did talk about it a lot, but I didn't think he would actually show. We were in my little VW Beetle, with Shelton scrunched up in the front seat on the way to my house. When we pulled in, I made a comment about Shelton meeting the parents, and his face dropped.

"Chill out Shelton, I mean, the people you should have been afraid of was Uncle Randy and Uncle DeWayne! My dad is harmless; he's like a big ass teddy bear."

"To you maybe, but what about to 18 year old boys that are going out with his 16 year old daughter?" he said, still looking nervous.

"Chill out Shelly, you'll bee alright," I said, kissing him quick so he couldn't yell at me for calling him Shelly. We walked into the house, with me screaming, "DAD, I'M HOME!"

"Hey munchkin, how'd you girls do?" he said, coming into the front hall with a gallon of Cookie-Dough ice cream and four spoons. He always ate ice cream with us, it was our thing.

"We did great. The only bad part was Lana, Anna and Savannah trying to rain on my parade." By this time, Shelton had resumed his position behind me, resting his chin on my head.

"Uh, princess, why is there an 18 year old wrestler that's dating my daughter in my living room?" my dad said, smirking at the two of us.

"Well, dad, uh, Shelton, came to surprise me at the Talent Show, and we were going to hit Century after we shower, but I think I just wanna hang out here for now, ya know? Maybe hit the pool?" I said, looking at my friends.

"Sure, I'm game. Benji, you got your suit?" Rachael said, already walking up towards my room.

"Yeah, I got one."

"ARIEL NICOLE CENA!" I heard my dad roar. Shit, busted. I walked down the stairs cautiously.

"Yes, daddy?" I said, coming into the living room.

"What's that?" he said, pointing at my stomach.

"What's what, dad?" I said, trying to play dumb.

"Did you get your belly button pierced after I said no?" he said, turning a reddish color.

"Uh, yes?" I said, hoping he wouldn't blow his stack.

"When did you get it?" he said calmly.

"About a week before I went to Wrestlemania."

"Dammit girl, why?" he said, looking hurt. It was first time I'd ever lied or disobeyed him...Matt was the problem child.

"I don't know...I mean, me, Jerome, and Madden were in the mall, and we were walking past Clare's...I saw this girl getting hers pierced, and decided I wanted mine too. I'm sorry dad, I really am, but I'm not a little girl anymore and I'm growing up. I've always been responsible. It's not like I got my tongue pierced or a tattoo." I said, trying to reason my way out of getting grounded.

"You're right, but I'm used to yelling at your brother, not you...I mean, at least you didn't come back tongue ring and tattoo. Just listen to me, I know what's best...promise?"

"Definitely. Can I go swimming now?" I said, hoping to get away with it.

"Yeah, but you're grounded come Monday. That means no cell phone, you come straight home from school, and your computer is only for homework, so no Tagged, Email, Chat Rooms, or Fan fiction (A/N: sucks to be Ari right now...I'm addicted to Fan fiction!). Deal?" he said, laughing at my face...I'd never been grounded before, at least seriously.

I got up and ran up to my room. Kristin and Rachael were in my room in their bathing suits, Kristin in a green and black striped bikini, and Rachael in the same on except it was red and black. Both had on short denim shorts. I pulled out mine, which was blue and black, went into the bathroom, and put it on. The suit was cute; it was a tie-up top, and the shorts bottoms. I came out and Shelton had come in and was looking at my pictures on my desk. He had on some blue trunks with black stripes going down the side. He had on a white T-Shirt and was carrying a towel. _Damn, he's looking good as hell,_ I thought, as I pulled on some short denim shorts.

"Ready to go guys?" I said, finally coming out of my trance.

"Bout time, girly!" Rachael laughed. "We called some more people over...hope you don't mind."

"Depends on who it is..." I said, smirking at Shelton who was in his usual position.

"Uh, Macy, Lamar, Eugene, Alec, Crystal, and Marco." Kristin said, pulling her brown hair in a ponytail.

"Okay, I just have to warn Dad about the Teenage Invasion," I said, running downstairs. I found my mom and dad sitting in the living room, my dad was on the phone arguing with someone, my mom looked kind of pissed at something.

"Uh, mom, daddy, is something wrong?" I said softly. "Cause if it's my belly button ring, I'm sorry. I swear I'll take it out right now and let it close up..."

"No baby, your dad is on the phone with his parents...they haven't spoken in ten years, and they don't agree with some of the decisions he's made. But we will be talking about that navel ring of yours later."

"Okay mom, uh, Macy, Lamar, Eugene, Alec, Marco, and Crystal are coming over to swim, I just wanted to warn you." I said, smiling at my mom.

"Okay, I'll send them downstairs when they get here. And tell Shelton I said hello."

"Okay, mom." I ran down stairs, and saw Shelton throwing Rachael into the pool. I smirked at him laughing at her, and I ran over and pushed him in. he looked up at me sputtering, surprised that I had pushed him in.

"Oh, so you think you funny now, huh?" he said laughing.

"Well, I must be, since you're laughing." I said, putting my hands on my hips. I blew him a kiss, and I pulled off my denim shorts. I heard whistling, and I knew that the guys must have arrived. Once I got my shorts off, I felt four pairs of arms pick me up and throw me into the pool. I stood up sputtering, and I glared at the culprits.

"Marco Juan Gonzalez, Alec Mario Quaquaricci, Lamar Fredrick Mason, and Eugene James Jarvis the third, I am going to personally send all of you to your graves!" I yelled, splashing them all before they could get their street clothes off.

"Watch it Ariel Nicole Cena, this is a new jersey!" Lamar said, flashing a smile at me. Shelton pulled me into a hug from behind, kissing my neck. I giggled, and the guys stared. I was normally the tomboy; I **never** giggled.

"Okay, who are you and what have you done with Icebox?" Marco said slowly.

"Icebox?" Shelton said, looking at me.

"My nickname growing up, I was a tomboy, and I was cold and mean, like an icebox...get it?" I said, kissing him on his chin, since I was too short to reach his lips.

"Oh, I get it now." He kissed my forehead. Then he got out of the pool and said to the guys, "Hey, I'm Shelton, Shelton Benjamin."

"Marco Gonzalez, greatest boyfriend ever." Marco said, slapping Shelton's hand with his arm around Crystal, a short little black girl who was the only one shorter than me in the group.

"Eugene Jarvis, #1 Running back in the state," Gene said, never missing the opportunity to brag.

"Alec Quaquaricci, full blood Italian Stallion." Alec said, smirking.

"Lamar Mason, best dressed and best looking student at Central Catholic High..." he said, smirking.

"What ever Mason," Rachael smirked. "Eugene looks better than you do..."

"I'm Macy Lucas," my round friend said, smiling at Shelton. Her green eyes weren't as piercing as mine, but they were a soft, pretty green.

"I'm Crystal Doughtry, and sadly, I go out with this ass." She joked.

"Let's just hang out, okay?" I said, pulling Lamar in the pool my his trunks.

WE hung out for hours, everyone except Alec and Eugene, who go out with Kristin and Rachael. Alec and Rachael were in the hot tub hanging out; and Kristin was with Eugene in the deep part of the pool. The four of them were leaving together. When they left, Shelton and I went upstairs, showered and changed into PJ's, and crawled into my bed and fell asleep in each other's arms, not wanting tomorrow to come.

**A/N: Well, that took forever....12 pages! Hope you enjoyed this chapter, the next one won't come for a while... atleast a week. Oh yeah, I'm glad Eric Bischoff finally grew some balls and stood up to Evolution...one more thing...WHY EDGE, WHY?!**

**Review please!**


	7. Chapter Seven

It was April, and Matt was finally 21. I saw Shelton over Christmas, and he gave me this pretty locket. It was Pure silver with a blue crystal in the center of the heart. On the back he had inscribed: _no matter where I am, my "heart" is next to yours. Love, Shelton._ I nearly cried when I read this. I gave him a leather Jacket, and Halo 2 for X-Box, since he wanted it so bad.

I was hanging out with the girls at the mall, Me, Kristin, Rachael, Macy, and Crystal. We were all having a good time, and we were in our favorite store: Hot Topic. I had picked out some all black bondage pants, a black tube top that stopped right above my bellybutton, and a blue fishnet top to go over it. My dad had decided to let me dye my hair semi-permanent black, and Macy was helping me put some temporary blue streaks in it to match my new outfit. I was excited because my dad was taking me, Matt (who had time off) and mom to meet his side of the family. I was kind of nervous, seeing how I didn't know what they'd be like. But I figured that since Dad was a sweetheart, his parents had to be too. I had decided to bring along a photo album of all of my friends, the first one a picture of Shelton and me that we had taken by the pool in our bathing suits. He was behind me, arms wrapped around me and he was kissing my cheek.

"Ari, come on, you've gotta try this outfit on!" Kristin said, throwing the bondage pants, tube top and fishnet at me. I tried it on, and came out of the dressing room.

"Dude, you look HOT!" Crystal said, smirking.

"Really?" I said, not believing her. I personally thought that the tube top was a little bit too small, and needed a bigger size; I couldn't believe how slutty I looked.

"Totally, just maybe go a size bigger on the tube top, and a size smaller on the fishnet, and you'd be perfect!" Macy said, noticing that I couldn't really breathe. Rachael got the right sizes, and once I tried it on, I knew it was perfect. The tube top now fit snugly, but I could breathe, and it barely showed off my bellybutton; it showed enough skin without

going over the top. I bought a couple of black rubber bracelets, (you know, the ones they call sex bracelets) and a new belly button ring, this one was a dangling blue crystal charm.

"Your total is $117.97 miss." The cashier said, smiling. I whipped out my dad's credit card that he'd given me to buy the outfit for this family get together. When I got home, I put away my things, after making sure my dad approved of course, and went down to the pool to relax. I was on my thirteenth lap, when I heard someone calling my name. I swam to the wall and looked up.

"Princess, we're leaving in about two hours for the cookout. Now would you go get a shower? Matt's already done." My dad said, smirking at me.

"Okay daddy," I said in a sing-song voice while getting out of the pool. I showered, put on my new clothes and played Halo 2 with Matt. He was dressed in a pair of Jeans and Pint T-shirt underneath a white one with a pink and white fitted. He had on pink and white Air force ones.

My mom came down the stairs in some jeans, a black tank top underneath a red button-down shirt, and some black tennis shoes.

"Wow mom, you look amazing." I said as Matt nodded.

"Thanks, baby." She smiled as she put on her gold earrings. My dad, amazingly, wore clothes along the same lines as Matt; he had on Jeans, one of his old 'Word Life' T-shirts,(It wasn't ratty, it was an older design though) and some blue and white tennis shoes.

"Ready to go?" he said, smirking at us. We all nodded, and we got into his Black Escalade and we drove towards West Newberry, a neighborhood I was not comfortable with going to. I found myself wishing Shelton was there for support. I opened my scrapbook that I had brought along to show my new family, and I looked at the pictures I had in it. Some of the earlier ones were of me and Matt with mom and dad, and some of the wrestlers like Uncle Randy Uncle DeWayne, Uncle Eddie, Uncle Rey, Uncle Paul, and Uncle Batista, Grandpa Ric, Uncle Mark, and Uncle Glen. Soon, Kristin began to show up, then Macy and Crystal. Finally, Rachael, Lamar, Eugene, and Marco started showing up. Shelton, Matt, Jeff, Amy, and Shane were in the scrap book too. I smiled to myself, thinking that this day was going to be great, but when I opened the door of the car and got out; I knew it was going to be a long day.

I looked around. We were at a country club, the complete opposite of what I was used to. It was quiet, pleasant, and I started to settle into the atmosphere, even though I was getting some looks, we all were.

"I'm not so sure about this one, girly," my brother muttered to me in Spanish.

"Me either, but let's just get through this, okay big bro?" I said back in Spanish.

"Stop speaking in Spanish, it's rude." Our mom said in rapid Spanish, glaring at us. Dad took mine and mom's hands and Matt fallowed behind us, still looking apprehensive. We walked up to an older couple who were in deep conversation.

"Mom, Dad, how are you two?" he said, shaking his dad's hand, and kissing his mother's forehead. They smiled and looked at mom, me and Matt. "This is my wife, Antoinette, or AC for short."

John's mother smiled, hugging my mother saying "so you're the one who's stolen my Johnny's heart away."

Matt and I grinned at each other.

"Johnny?" we laughed at the same time, granting us a look from dad and a swat in the back of both of our heads playfully.

"Now John, I saw pictures, but you never told me that your daughter was so pretty. Her eyes are a brilliant green, and I noticed that she must have died her hair. She's gorgeous Johnny. I'm your grandma Helen. What's your name missy?" she said, smiling at me.

"My name is Ariel, but my friends call me Ari, or Munchkin, since I'm so short." I grinned, smiling at the older couple.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Ariel. But who is this strikingly handsome young man behind you?" she looked to Matt.

"I'm Matthew, but everyone calls me Matt, or Monster, because I have a pretty bad temper if pushed enough," he grinned shaking grandpa's hands.

"Well, Ariel, Matthew, I know you probably don't want to be stuck around all of the adults all day, so why don't you go on and introduce your selves to some of the younger people while we talk to your parents?" grandpa said, smirking at the relief on our faces.

"Okay, grandpa. We'll see you later," I said, smiling at him. It felt good to see that grandpa was a big of a sweetheart as dad was.

"Take care princess, keep your sister out of trouble Matt," dad said, smirking at Matt and kissing me on the forehead.

"Okay, daddy. I'll behave," I joked, walking off with Matt.

We were looking around for some kids at least around our age or between our ages, talking to each other in Spanish, just so we were able to talk about people without them knowing. Just then, a girl came up to me and started trying to order me around.

"Uh, I need about three towels, and a peach tea cooler." She said, expecting me to go get it. "Hello, aren't you listening, do you're job, foreigner!" she said, scowling at me. I glared at her, Matt's hand on my shoulder the only thing stopping me from jumping on her.

"I don't work here," I said slowly and softly. Anyone who knew me well knew that meant I was at the jumping point. The jumping point means I'm about to snap and you have about 2.5 seconds to get out of my face before I slapped you.

"Well then if you don't work here, then what are you doing in this country club? You don't belong here, and neither does your friend," she said, eying Matt. I hugged my scrapbook to my chest, the cover facing the girl. She read the front, which bore a picture of me, mom, Matt and dad, along with my full name on the cover, and her eyes instantly held remorse.

"Holy shit, I'm sorry, it's just, you don't look like you're apart of the Cena Klan...I mean, you look...Latino, not that that's a bad thing or anything, my mom just always told me that minorities inside of a country club meant that they worked there...I'm so sorry, forgive me?" she said sincerely.

"What do you think, is she trustworthy?" I said in Spanish to Matt, smiling at her so she didn't know what we were saying.

"Yeah, she seems alright. Misguided, but alright." he said back in Spanish to me.

"You're forgiven," I said, putting my hand out and shaking her hand.

"I'm Kathryn Marie Cena." She said, smiling at me and Matt. "My friends call me Katie, or little John, because I look just like my uncle John, who I haven't seen since I was six."

"I'm Ariel Nicole Cena. My friends call me Ari or munchkin, because I'm incredibly short. John's my dad, he adopted me and Matt ten years ago." I said, smiling back. "This is Matthew Jacob Cena. We call him Matt, or Monster, because of his short temper."

"Hi Matt. My brother James is in the pool house with the rest of the guys, they're playing an X-Box if you want to go play with them instead of listening to 16-year olds gossip." Katie said, smirking at Matt, knowing what his answer would be.

"See ya later, Munchkin, bye Lil' John...OKAY!" he laughed.

I laughed in reaction to what he said, and Katie looked confused.

"What's so funny?" she said, absolutely oblivious.

"You don't watch Dave Chappelle? He does the best Lil John impressions." I said, still trying to catch my breath from laughing so hard.

"No...and who's Lil John?" she said. I stopped laughing.

"You don't know who Lil John is?" I said, incredulous.

"No, is he a new movie star or something?" she said. I stared at her. I had to figure out what this girl listened to, so I could get her into some real music.

"What kind of music do you listen to, Katie?"

"A lot of country, especially Toby Keith." She said, smiling.

"Any rap?" I said

"No, mother says that it's all just a lot of noise."

"Rock?" I said, hoping to get a yes.

"No, mother says rock musicians worship the devil."

I looked at my cousin appalled.

"Come with me Katie, we're going to the car for a second." We walked back to where my parents were talking to some other adults, a man who seemed to be enjoying himself, and a woman who looked thoroughly pissed about something. She looked oddly familiar, though I couldn't place it.

"Uncle Johnny!" Katie screamed, running to my dad and jumping in his arms.

"Kit Kat! Come here angel! How are ya?" he asked, smiling at his niece.

"I'm great. Guess what?" she said excitedly.

"What?"

"I'm a debutante! Can you believe it? I'm a deb!" she said, smiling proudly.

"Wow, well, I was a White Knight, and it's an amazing experience." My dad said, smiling. I looked at my dad, and I noticed that his smile didn't reach his eyes. His eyes held a look that said he was upset about something.

"Daddy, can I have the keys to the truck, I want to give Katie a couple of CD's." is asked, smiling for good measure.

"Depends on which of my CD's you want to give her." He said, smiling back at me, handing me the keys.

"I'm giving her MY Lil John, Nelly, Linkin Park, Good Charlotte, Simple Plan, 112, Usher, Ludacris, Eminem 50 Cent, ...you know, MY CD's." I smirked at my father adoringly.

"Okay, go ahead, princess, even though the 50 Cent CD is MINE." Dad said, slapping my forehead lightly, and then kissing the same spot.

"See ya later...Uncle _Johnny_!" I laughed. "Wait till Uncle Randy and Uncle Wayne hear this one..." I said, loud enough to hear while we walked towards the car.

"Ari, you're clothes are outrageous! Mother would never let me out of the house like that!" Kristin said, as we walked towards the parking lot. I laughed as I looked at Katie's outfit. She was wearing a baby pink flowing knee-length sun dress with white pumps and a sun hat.

"Dude, you dress like a poindexter!" I said, laughing at her.

"A _what?" _she said, confused.

"An old person. My dad dresses cooler than you do!" Katie looked hurt. "Katie, I was just kidding. Lighten up dude!" I said, nudging her playfully as we got into the Escalade, me on the Drivers side, her on the Passengers.

"Katie, I hope you don't mind, but I need a Sprite bad, and some Mickey D's. I'm starved." I said, starting the truck up, and peeling out of the parking lot.

"You eat McDonalds?" she said, incredulously.

"Yeah, doesn't everyone?" I said slowly, afraid of her answer.

"Mother says..."

"Do you listen to everything your mother says?" I said, popping in a Linkin Park CD.

"Yeah, don't you?" she said, nodding her head to "In the End" absently.

I smiled to myself, watching her start to head bang at the song progressed. I turned the song up and started to sing aloud.

_I tried so hard, and got so far..._

_But in the end, it doesn't even matter._

_I had to fall to lose it all..._

_But in the end, it doesn't even matter..._

"_Welcome to McDonald's. May I take your order?"_

"Yeah, let me get a number 1 and a sprite, and...what do you want, Katie?" I said, looking at my cousin, who was engrossed in my scrapbook.

"Uh, do they have salad? I have to watch my weight so that I fit into my gown for Catilian." She said, not looking up from the pictures of all of my "uncles" in the WWE and me.

"The salad here sucks, so I'll get you some nuggets and a fry." I turned back to the speaker and added Katie's chicken nugget meal. I got the total and drove to the window. When I paid, and got our food, I started pigging out on my Big Mac meal, Katie looking at me like I was crazy.

"What?" I said, laughing at her face. She was amazed that I was eating a Big Mac.

"How are you so tiny? I mean, no offense, but you eat like a horse!" she said, laughing.

"Hey, a girl's gotta eat! But what's Catilian?" I said, taking another bite of my burger as I pulled up to a stop light.

"Well, it's a ball to introduce distinguished young ladies into society when they turns 16. My mom was a Deb, Uncle Johnny was a White Knight, or escort for the Debutantes. It's an amazing experience. We get to waltz with our dads, and with our escorts, who are usually our boyfriends, and the girls wear all white ball gowns with long white gloves. The guys wear all white tuxedos, and the father's wear black tuxedos, and it's a beautiful experience." She said, with a dreamy look in her eyes. I smiled, because that's how I looked when I talked about wrestling.

"Wow, I couldn't do that, I can't waltz, and I don't like dresses all like that." I said, grimacing at the thought of me in a ball gown.

"What was my uncle John like when he wrestled?" she said suddenly.

"He still does, he was just injured for about a year, he's coming back on Monday night. Wait a minute, you've never seen my dad wrestle?" I said, amazed.

"Nope, Mother says that it's barbaric and that it's full of nothing but barbarians, and thugs. She wouldn't let me watch."

"You want to come over on Monday night, have some girl time? We'll go out to the arena, since the WWE is in Boston, and we'll watch some of dad's tapes and stuff. We can get you some clothes that don't come from Abercrombie. That's way too preppy dude, you're clothes are way too grown up. We need to get you dressed like a WWE fan!" I laughed.

"Okay, but who are these people in this book?" she asked, looking at my scrapbook again. I popped in the Lil John CD, and pulled into the Parking Lot and we poured over the scrapbook, me showing her and telling her stories about each person as we went through each page. When we got to a shot of me and Shelton by the pool at my house in our usual position, I smiled.

"Who is he?" Katie said, smirked. I noticed how much she looked like my dad. Her blonde hair, piercing blue eyes, and her crooked grin were all identical to my dad's.

"That is my boyfriend Shelton. He's 18, and a rookie in the WWE. Matt is his tag team partner."

"Matt's a wrestler too?" she said, amazed.

"Yeah, and in two years, so will I." I said excitedly.

"You're going to wrestle? I mean, won't you get hurt Ari?"

"No, almost everything is scripted. And you have to go to training schools to learn how take hits and slams and stuff like that".

"Well, did you ever get hurt?" she said, smiling.

"Once, I rotated my body too much when my dad gave me a suplex, but I only bruised something, and I was like, 12 at the time and just learning. You want to learn some basics while you're at my house? Matt and Shelton, Amy, Hardy, Skittles, Shane, Lamar, Alec, Eugene, Marco, and the girls will all be there. My uncle Randy should be there, and my Uncle Mark, and Uncle Eddie, and Uncle Rey-Rey, and every one! They'd all love you cuz," I said, trying to get her in the ring. I could tell that once I got her in the ring, she'd be hooked.

"Sure, what's the worst that could happen?" she said.

"Dude, I'm glad we're related!" I said, hugging her.

"Same here, Ari, same here." She said, as my cell phone rang.

"Hello?" I said.

"Where are you munchkin?" my dad asked, he sounded really pissed.

"By the car with Katie, what's wrong daddy?" I said, sensing that he was on the verge of tears; his voice was cracking when he talked to my mom, and I could hear Matt screaming.

"My sister's being a total bitch...as usual, but will you tell Kit Kat to come back to the country club, we're leaving."

"Why dad? We just got here, and me and Katie really hit it off and she's coming over on Monday."

"Alright, princess, but her mother isn't going to like it. She's trying to convince our parents to disown me from the family because she's a racist bitch."

"Dad, calm down. You shouldn't talk to your sister like that, you always tell Matt not to. You're contradicting yourself," I said, trying to lighten his mood. It didn't work.

"Tell Katie to come back up here with you. And bring your scrapbook. Show them to your grandparents, they want to get to know you, since they talked with Matt."

"So we're staying for a couple more hours?" I said hope fully.

"No, me and your mother are leaving with Matt, and he's going to drive the Beetle back up here so you can get home."

"Alright daddy, I love you."

"Love you too princess."

"Bye."

"Bye, bye"

When I hung up the phone, I saw my mom, dad and brother walking down the stairs towards the parking low where Katie and I were. As they got closer, I noticed that not just my dad, but all three of them had tears in their eyes. I had NEVER seen Matt cry, since we got out of the orphanages. My dad I did once, when I was in the hospital the night we got adopted. The night he found out that I had gotten raped.

"Daddy? What happened? Matt never cries, and you haven't cried since..." I didn't even finish, I just hugged my mom, who was about to break down. Katie took care of my dad and Matt, just got in the car, after taking the keys and put on Simple Plan's "Perfect" really, really loud.

_Hey dad, look at me_

_Think back and talk to me did I _

_Grow up according to plan_

_And do you think I'm wasting my time_

_Doing things I wanna do_

_And it hurts when you disapprove all a long_

_And now I try hard to make it_

_I just want to make you proud _

_I'm never gonna be good enough for you_

_I can't stand another fight_

_And you can't change me_

_Cause we lost it all_

_Nothing lasts forever_

_I'm sorry I can't be Perfect_

_Now it's just too late, and we can't turn back,_

_I'm sorry I can't be Perfect._

I wanted to go talk to Matt, but I knew there was no talking to him when he was pissed. I know that he's going to be okay in about a day or so, give him till Monday, then he'd have had about two days to calm down.

"We're gonna go princess, have fun with your cousin. I love you munchkin, and don't let anyone ever tell you other wise. You and your brother are my world, you know that, right?" my dad said, his voice breaking mid-sentence.

"Of course I know that daddy. And even if someone told me that, I'd just pull an uncle DeWayne on them and lay the Smack down on their candy asses!" I said, trying to make him smile. When he did, I hugged him, wiping the tears from his face, and kissing his cheek. I did the same to my mom, and then Katie and I walked back into the Country club.

When we got back to our grandparents, we were singing Eminem's "Cleaning Out My Closet", and just being silly, dancing around, and being teenage girls. We were having a good time, till I heard a familiar voice that spoke to Katie.

"Kathryn Marie Cena! What are you doing with this foreigner? She's as big of a disappointment to this family as her Nigger-loving father! And look at her clothing; it's distasteful. She looks like a whore!"

I closed my eyes tightly at the words, trying not to show how they had gotten to me. Katie and I turned around to face the owner of the words. My face dropped when I saw the face. It was the same woman who Shelton had cussed out in the hotel the night we hung out in Hardy and Amy's room. She looked at me, but didn't recognize me until I said something.

"No matter what you may think, I know my father loves me. He may not be my biological father, but he damn sure was always there for me no matter what, and that's all that matters. So if you think that you can pull the same bullshit speech about Latinas being thieves and all that jazz like you did in LA, think again, because I'm a lot smarter since then, and I don't need Shelton here to tell you that you're a racist bitch." I said. Then I ran off, trying to fight off tears, ignoring Katie's cries for me to come back. I reached an empty building and I went in. I sat on the floor and looked through my scrap book, trying to calm down before I started punching the wall or something. I kept trying to fight it off, but when I looked at the picture of me and Shelton, a single tear trickled down my cheek. I needed to get to a punching bag quick, or it wasn't going to be pretty.

"Ariel, Ariel sweetie is that you? Why are you on the floor crying? Come here sweetheart, talk to someone about it." I looked up to see my grandfather standing over me, that crooked half-smile on his face, his hand out to help me up. I reached up and took his hand. I got up, and he pulled me into a hug, stroking my hair just like dad does. Then his deep strong voice started to sing a song that I hadn't heard in almose five or so years when I used to have nightmares.

_Smile when your heart is aching_

_Smile even though it's breaking_

_When you feel tears, being ever so near_

_That's the Time you must keep on trying_

_Smile, what's the use of crying_

_You will see that life is more worthwhile_

_When you just smile._

I looked up and smiled. "My dad used to sing that to me when he first adopted us. Whenever I had nightmares abut the orphanage, or what happened there, he'd come in my room, kiss me on both cheeks, sing that song then say, 'emerald eyes, rosey cheeks, and a happy little girl in the morning'"

"I used to say that to his sisters. Only it was aqua eyes instead of emerald." He grinned and we walked back outside. We found Katie still arguing with the woman who'd pissed me off.

"I don't care mother; she's a good person, and an amazing friend. Why do you always have to try and make me you! I'm ME! Kathryn Marie Cena! And Ari, like it or not, is a Cena too! So on Monday, I'm going to spend the day with my cousin, and stay the night at Uncle Johnny's house. End of discussion." She turned on her heals, and saw me smiling at her. She came up to me, and I threw my arms around her.

"Thank you Katie." I said softly.

"Any time...cuz." She said, laughing. We turned toward grandpa, arms casually across each other's shoulders.

"Well girls, let's go and find your grandmother, she's been worried sick about you Ariel, because she saw you run off. We never thought to search in the gym." He said, chuckling.

"That was a gym? I didn't even look around! Dude, I really need to get to a bag..." I though out loud.

"Bag?" grandpa asked.

"A punching bag. Dad always taught me that if I have a lot going on, and I'm really stressed out and upset about something, to put on a CD that talks about how I'm feeling, and take my frustrations out on the punching bag." I said simply.

"Oh, okay, Ariel. Here's your grandmother we're both dying to look through this book of yours." He said, smiling that Cena smirk again.

"Well, here's me and Matt with a couple of the WWE Superstars. We practically grew up in the business. That's Uncle Randy, Uncle DeWayne, Uncle Eddie, Uncle Charlie, Uncle Rob, Uncle Mark, Uncle Rey, Uncle Glenn, Uncle Paul, Uncle Dave, Uncle Chris, and Uncle Jericho." I said. I started telling stories about different matches, and how wrestling is scripted and not many of the injuries are real.

"And who is this?" my grandfather said when we got to the picture of me and Shelton.

"That's my boyfriend Shelton. He's Matt's tag team partner." I said, smiling. "He's special to me, really special. He was there for me the first time Katie's mom verbally assaulted me. I mean, he's the best thing ever to happen to me, grandpa. I seriously think I love him," I said, touching my locket that he gave me for Christmas.

"Sweetheart, I think you might be in love." Grandma said smiling at me.

I think I am, grandma. I think I am."


	8. Author's Note

Hey folks, I'm back, and I think that I need to clear some things up for this story.

I: It's April, and Ari's school runs on trimesters. This means that they go to school tor three months, then they're off for a month. So they go to school for September, October, and November, and are off for December. Then the Winter Term is January, February, and March. They're off for April. Summer Term is May, June and July...off for August.

Get it? Good!

II: Shelton and Ari have been Dating for 9 months. They started dating in August.

III: John is still a wrestler, he is in a storyline that says that he is injured. He makes his comeback in the next chapter after 14 months.

IV: Mark and Eddie are now Commentators. They are the JR and King of the WWE now.

V: There is no Roster Split in this story...Raw and Smackdown are just the names of the Monday and Thursday shows...there is NO Roster Split.

VI: Shane MacMahon is the GM of the WWE. Vince and Linda are retired, and Stephanie is Chairwoman of the Board.

VII: John and Katie's mom are Twins. (remember in Cena's Angel when I said that he had a younger sister? He's older by 3 minutes and 47 seconds. NO that is not true, but it is in my story.) That's why Katie looks so much like John, there's no incest in the family! (lol)

Now, is everything clear now? Good! The next chapter will be up in about three or four days, (give me until 11/11. if a new chapter isn't up by then, send me a review on this chapter, telling me to hurry up.) if I finish in time.


	9. Chapter 8

Ari's POV

It was Monday, finally, and I was backstage with The Hardyz, Shane, Katie, Matt, Shelton, Tess and Nikki watching dad's return to RAW.

"_Welcome to Monday Night Raw! I'm Mark Calloway along with Eddie Guerrero. Tonight we have a great night for you."_

"_That's right Mark; tonight we have the Tag Team Championship on the line. Matt Cena and Shelton Benjamin will take on Matt and Jeff Hardy. Now these are two completely different styles of wrestling. You've got Cena and Benjamin, who have a more ground based style, more technical in my opinion, and you have the Hardy Boyz, who are crowd-pleasers, always with the high-risk, Arial maneuvers. This will be quite the show, if you ask me Mark."_

"_Definitely, Eddie. And here's our WWE Champion, Randy Orton on his way to the ring."_

"Now, I've been in this company about twelve years, and I must say, that out of these 12 years, 6 of them, I've been WWE Champion. I was the youngest WWE Champion ever. I am a third generation superstar, and I am the best, and the _only_ living legend n the WWE. If anyone has anything to say, come on out and tell me to my face!"

**_If ya smeeeeeeeeelllllllll what the Rock is cooking'!_**

"_Oh my god, Mark, it's the Rock! He must have something to say on the matter."_

"Now Randy, I was listening to your bitching and moaning about how you're the best, third generation superstar, and all that BS. But if you didn't know, I'M a third generation superstar, and I've been in this business longer than you have and I've held EVERY title, while you've only had the WWE Championship, and the Intercontinental Title. I'm also in the Hall of Fame. So the ROCK is the biggest name in this business."

**_SO, you think you're untouchable...WORD LIFE!_**

"_Eddie, it's John Cena, back from a 14-month knee injury! He's coming down that ramp with a purpose."_

"Yo, yo, yo, yo, YO! Is Boston ready to represent?"

"**_Damn Straight!" _**

"Now, I was backstage listening to you to bitch at each other about who's the one and only living legend in the business. But let's be real, The Doctor of Thugganomics is the Real Legend around here."

The Rock looked over at Cena and smirked. "Well now, Cena, welcome back! How's the knee?"

"I mean, it's—"

"It doesn't matter how your knee's doing! Now, since we all want to know who is the real legend; we'll let the people decide who is the living legend of the WWE. Now if the so-called Legend Killer is the living legend, let me hear you scream." Rocky yelled.

The crowd screamed loud.

"Dude," Cena said quickly. "If you're the Legend Killer, and you call yourself a legend, does that mean you're going to commit suicide? Guess so, but if the Doctor of Thugganomics is the real Legend in the WWE right now, give me a DAMN STRAIGHT!"

The crowd screamed even louder.

"But we all know that the Rock is the most electrifying man in sports entertainment, so if you have no objections, give the Rock a chant!" DeWayne shouted.

"_**Rocky, Rocky, Rocky, Rocky, Rocky!"**_

All of a sudden, Shane McMahon's music started.

_**Here comes the Moneeeeeey...**_

Now come on gentlemen, we all think of you as legends. Rock, you're the great one, the most electrifying man in sports entertainment, WWE Hall of Famer. Orton, you're the youngest man ever to win the WWE Championship. And Cena, welcome back by the way, you held the US title more times and longer than anyone ever in existence. Now the question you guys want answered is, who is the biggest living legend in the WWE today? Well, as GM of the WWE, I'm giving you all the way to find out. At Armageddon, it will be John Cena, Randy Orton and The Rock in a Triple Threat Match for the WWE Championship! John, you'll have Randy Orton tonight in a non-title match." With that, Raw went to a commercial and the four men walked backstage.

"Dad, how's it feel to be back on Raw?" I said hugging him when he came back into gorilla.

"It feels great!" he said, kissing me on the forehead. He slapped hands with Matt, Uncle Wayne, and Uncle Randy, and he kissed Katie on her forehead.

"So, you old dogs ready for you match tonight?" Shelton said, coming down the hall from the bathroom.

"Old?" Randy and Dad said, smirking. "Who you calling 'old' boy? I could still whip you in the ring." My dad said as we walked towards catering.

"Wanna bet?" Shelton smirked, pulling out ten bucks.

"You're so on." My dad said, flashing his own ten dollar bill.

"Oh, I'm so in on this," I said, whipping out ten dollars.

"Who you betting on baby?" Shelton said, smirking smugly.

"My dad!" I said, laughing as his face dropped. "Sorry babe, but I gotta go with my dad on this one...you can barely beat me, and I know, I can't beat my dad...he's just too damn strong!" I threw my arm over Katie's shoulder, and we walked into Catering.

"Dudes! Who's all coming over to the house?" Matt said, looking to the group. Everyone's hand shot up. Matt rolled his eyes and then nodded.

"PARTY AT CENA'S HOUSE!" Jeff yelled, running down the hall into the locker rooms.

"Hold on there, Jeffrey, it's not a party...okay yeah it is...PARTY AT MY HOUSE, EVERYONE IS INVITED!" I yelled running down the hall with Katie on my heels and bumping right into Bryan Hebner.

"Sorry Hebs," I said, brushing my jeans off.

"No prob, just watch where you're going, alright little one?" he said. I rolled my eyes; Uncle Mark had most of the wrestlers calling me baby girl, or little one. I hate being 5'5". I'm only an inch taller than Uncle Rey. I introduced Katie to him; he smiled and shook her hand.

"Hold on, you're refing my dad's match tonight, right?" I said, looking at the 30 year old man in front of me.

"Yep, I am refereeing the match. Now go get your dad and uncle so that we can go over the match one more time before we have to do it for real." He said, wrapping his wrists in tape.

"Yes, oh fearless leader." I said sarcastically, earning a playful swat on the back of the head. "Oh, that really hurt, Help me, help me," I said, dryly, giggling at him as we ran to my dad's locker room that he was sharing with Uncle Randy and Uncle DeWayne. My mom was in the Diva's locker room, chatting with some old friends of hers. I walked in my dad's locker room, to find him yelling at some dark-haired woman that I hadn't seen in a long time.

"John, don't you get it? NO ONE loves you like I do!" she said, close to tears.

"Get over it Dawn, it's been 10 years! I'm married, and I have kids, a son who is in this business, and a daughter who will probably follow in her brother's footsteps. She's already getting looks from OVW, and she's not even 17 yet. My kids are special, and they mean everything to me. So does my Wife." he said, looking exasperated. Dawn stamped her foot, and flounced out of the room, not even looking at me or Katie. I, however, didn't care; I was listening to my dad's comment. He said that I was getting looks from Ohio Valley Wrestling, the WWE's training company. I was speechless.

"Dad, I'm- oh, my- I'm getting looks- AAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed in excitement, unable to find words. Katie was oblivious, but she could tell that it was something big.

"Wait a minute, Ari OVW...that's like, good, isn't it?" she said, curious.

"Good, this is GREAT! OVW and I'm only 16! How'd they find out about me anyway? And why didn't you tell me that I was getting looks? And how long have I been getting looks?" I said to my dad.

"Well, I sent in some of your tapes of you and Matt fooling around in the ring in the basement/gym, and they called three weeks ago asking about you doing a dark match in DC, once you graduate, of course. I was planning on telling you in a while...and if all goes well, you could have a contract with OVW. I talked to your mother about it, and she thinks it's a great idea." He said, hugging me.

"I gotta go tell everybody." I said. "Katie, if you Wanna wait here and watch my dad's match, dad, by the way, Hebs wants you to find uncle Randy so you three can go over the match one more time, you can and I'll come back and watch it with you." I said, looking at my tired cousin.

"Okay, but, I might need to rest up so that I can keep up tonight...I'll be asleep. Wake me up when it's time for Uncle John's match."

"Deal, later!" I said, as I ran down the hall and bumped into Shelton, Matt, Skittles and Hardy, who were going over their match a final time, since their match was next.

"Watch it Munchkin, you'll kill someone!" Matt joked, helping me off of the ground.

"Thanks Mattie, but guys, I have great news!" I said.

"Well, spill!" Shelton said, getting behind me.

"Okay, Matt, you know how dad films us sparing sometimes?" I said, looking to my brother.

"Yeah...but what does that have to do with anything?" he glared at me.

"Well, dad sent in a couple of tapes...and OVW called three weeks ago wanting me to do a dark match once I graduate!"

"Babe, are you telling me that you have OVW looking at you?" Shelton said, turning me around to face him.

"YEAH! OVW wants me to do a shadow match in DC once I graduate, and if all goes well, I could have a contract with them!" I screamed as Shelton pulled me into a hug, spinning me around and kissing me.

"Dude, do you realize that you're only 16? You have to be the youngest person to ever even be considered by OVW, let alone get a dark match! Congrats!" Jeff said, brushing his green and yellow hair out of his face.

"Thanks, Skittles." I said hugging him. I hugged Matt too, and Hardy.

"Baby girl, we're definitely celebrating tonight. This is big. But I have to drag you boyfriend away from you, cause we have to go lose to the Wonder Boys." he said, pointing at Hardy and Jeff. "Call all of your friends from school...PARTY AT MY HOUSE!!" Matt yelled

"See ya, have fun losing!" I said, kissing Shelton for the fifth time.

"See ya later, Shorty." He said, slapping my butt when no one was looking and running.

"You're gonna pay for that one later, Shelton."

"I bet I will. Love you, Ari." He said, walking back.

"Yeah...Wait, _what_?" I said, not sure I heard him clearly. It sounded like Shelton had just said that he loved me.

"I said, 'I love you,' Ariel. I know it might be too soon to say it, but I know how I feel, and it's obvious that you caring about a brother, so why not just say how I feel?" he said, smiling that heart-melting smile of his.

"I love you too, Shelton. I always have." I smiled and kissed his cheek. "Now, go and lose your match like the loser you are."

"Whatever. See you after my match."

"Bye!" I ran back to my dad's room; where Katie was sitting watching Uncle Rey get the pin on the assclown known as Carlito Caribbean Cool.

"Wow, Ari. You're in a good mood, and I don't mean because of the OVW thing either. You have what my mother calls an 'after sex smile'. Did you..." she left the question open, but I knew what she meant.

"NO, I didn't sleep with Shelton. But he told me he loved me!" I said, smiling big. Just then, Amy walked in the room, looking for me so we could watch the boy's match.

"Ari, dude, nice dye job! You look great! Who's this?" she said, smiling at Katie.

"Aims, this is Katie, my completely naive cousin. Katie, this is Amy, she's Matt's girlfriend. Hardy, not my brother." I said, watching the two shake hands.

"Ari, you haven't stopped smiling since I walked in the room, and I know that its not because I'm here...did you and Shelton..."

"NO! I HAVEN'T SLEPT WITH SHELTON YET!" I screamed, laughing.

­­

"I don't think you will either," a voice said from the door way. We turned around, and standing in the door was my dad, wrapping tape on his wrists while trying to decide on whether he should be mad or amused.

"I didn't mean it like that, father. It's just that, Amy and Katie both said that I had this 'After-Sex' smile on my face, when really I'm smiling because...wait, I can't tell you, you're my dad!" I turned to Amy and whispered the reason I was smiling in her ear.

"Awwwww, that's so sweet! He actually said it?" she said, a big smile on her face.

"Yeah! He said it right there, in the middle of the hall way Aims. It was so sweet."

"Did you say it back?" Katie said, as exited as me and Amy.

I just nodded. They shrieked and my dad just walked away, muttering something about teenage girls.

"Let's watch the match, okay? I mean, I wanna see how well Matt and Jeff do selling their win..." I said, not trying to seem so anxious to see Shelton.

"Matt and Jeff huh?" Katie said, so not fooled.

"Yeah! Lets just watch the match." I said, turning on the monitor.

Ari's POV

We were in my little convertible; with the top down since it was April, cramped. In my little VW Beetle was Me, Katie, Shelton, Matt, Jeff, Hardy, Amy, and this new Diva that Matt was into named Christy Hemming along with all of their stuff. She was this little ball of red-headed energy. She was a perfect fit for me and Amy. Matt, Jeff, and Hardy were in the backseat, with Christy on Matt's lap, Katie on Jeff's, and Amy on Hardy's. Shelton was in the front seat, but his legs were cramping from having to scoot his chair up so Matt and Christy could fit behind him. When we pulled up to my house, we were all thankful to get out. After stretching out legs out, we went into the house with their bags. We were all hanging out in my room, when my school friends showed up.

"Cena, I heard the news, and the #1 running back in the state decided to come celebrate with you." I heard Eugene's voice shout as he ran down the hall.

"Hey Gene-o! Where's the rest of the guys?" I said, hugging my friend, and introducing everyone.

"Well, Kristin is in the bathroom, changing into some clothes, she had to work, and didn't want to party in a tacky McDonald's uniform," he chuckled, and Kristin walked in and slapped him in the head.

"Loser, at least I have a job!" she laughed at her boyfriend.

"Well, Sexy Boy is here, so let's get this party started!" I heard Lamar's voice ring out.

"Mason, get over yourself," I heard Marco shout at the same time as Crystal.

"Besides, no one is as hot as the Italian Stallion!" Alec laughed, right before I heard Rachael's voice shout to tell him to shut up.

"Okay, guys, stop fighting, and get in here so's I can introduce you asses." I said, smirking at my friends who were "fighting" outside my bedroom door. Marco, Alec and Lamar got up and walked into the room, Crystal and Rachael fallowing behind them.

"Guys, this is the group of people I spend my time with when I'm not annoying the hell out of you. This is Eugene, his girlfriend Kristin, Marco, his girlfriend Crystal, Alec, his girlfriend Rachael, and the assclown on the end, is Lamar. Guys, this is Shelton, who you know, Matt, who you know, Christy, Matt, Amy, Jeff, my cousin Katie, Shane, Nikki, and Tess. They are the other group of friends that I love to annoy, and who love to hate me!" I said, laughing.

"Hey, I thought that this was a party? Where's the music and what not?" Lamar said, smiling at the group.

"Gym. We'll open the doors, so we can hear it in the pool room too. We have to watch my dad beat Shelton's ass, cause he called my dad old, and said that he couldn't pin him!" I said, smiling at my boyfriend. "We're all placing $10 bets, and the winners split the earnings. So, who's all in on this?" I said, looking around.

In the end, Matt, Marco, Hardy, Jeff, Lamar, Kristin, Alec, Christy, and Tess all bet on Shelton, while Me, Kristin, Eugene, Amy, Nikki, Crystal, Katie and Rachael all put our $10 on dad.

We all changed into our swimsuits, Shelton just bringing his and going down in wrestling gear, and headed down to the gym where my dad was with my mom, Uncles Wayne, Randy, Mark, Eddie, Dave, Benoit, Jericho, Charlie, Paul, and Rey, And Aunts Torrie, Jackie, Danny, Stacy, Beautifull, Trish, and Stephanie. When the younger group of people walked in, my dad's face lit up, and he walked into the ring. Shelton got in, and they started going at it. Long story short, my dad won, and Me, Kristin, Marco, Gene-o, Amy, Nikki, Crystal, and Katie got to split $90.

Shelton changed into his trunks, and we made our way to the pool area where they were playing music. I turned away from Shelton to see my cousin talking to Lamar, who looked really interested in her. I frowned slightly, because Lamar was black. His skin color darker than mine, but lighter than my mom's chocolate completion; and her mom is a racist bitch who doesn't like me, mom, or Matty. And another question was burning in my mind that I just couldn't stop myself from asking.

"Shelton, I'll be right back. I gotta ask Mar-Mar a question."

"Aight, but hurry back, woman!" he joked.

"Don't call me woman, Shelly." I said, smirking at him.

"You're lucky I love you so much, or I would have to kick your ass..."

"Whatever," I said, walking over to Katie and Lamar.

"Katie, I need to steal Mason away from you. Ya mind?" I said to my cousin.

"No, just bring him back in one piece." She said, grinning. I grabbed Lamar, and walked out into the hall with him, away from my party.

"What's up, Shorty?" he said.

"I got a couple of quick questions, and don't call me Shorty, only Shelton can."

"Okay, what're your questions Ari?"

"Are you still going out with Lana? Because if you are, and you're two-timing my cousin, my Uncles are coming to visit you. And that's a promise. And I'm talking about Glenn, Mark, Randy, and DeWayne."

"I broke up with Lana's ass about three months ago." He said, looking bitter. "The little whore was sleeping with Marcus Donaldson, you know, captain of the lacrosse team?"

"Yeah, he's a prick. But I'm sorry about Lana, she's a bitch, and I'm gonna get her ass when school starts back up in May. My other question is, How much do you like my cousin?"

"Well, a lot. She's a great girl, and it's fun teaching her everything about movies, and music and such. She looks great by the way, I know those aren't her clothes, who's are they?" he said, opening the door and eying my cousin who was dancing with Jeff. Shelton was dancing with Crystal, Nikki was with Shane, and Matt and Christy were in a corner, making out. I looked at my cousin. She was wearing some black bondage pants that were tight up top, but got really baggy at the knees. She was wearing a pink tank top that said, 'Your boyfriend is a great kisser...now how do I know that?" in black letters. I grinned at Shelton, who'd seen me and Lamar open the door.

"They're mine. But I'll put in a good word for you with my cousin. Just don't make me regret it, deal?"

"Thanks, Ari." He said, pulling me into a brotherly hug.

"No prob, Mar-Mar. Now can I please go back in? I kinda want to be with my boyfriend, and you need to talk to my cousin."

"Deal. And Ari?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

"No problem, Mar. You're a good guy, my cousin's a great girl, and you two deserve to be happy."

We walked back into the pool area the sounds of Ashlee Simpson's "Pieces of Me", Me, Kristin and Rachael's favorite song. Somehow, we found each other, and started dancing in the middle of the floor. For some reason, the song made me think about Shelton.

_On a Monday, I am waiting,_

_Tuesday, I am fading, _

_And by Wednesday, I can't sleep._

_When the phone rings, I hear you_

_In the darkness, there's a clear view_

_You've come to rescue me_

_Fall, sometimes I fall so fast._

_I can hardly catch my breath, _

_I hope it lasts..._

I pulled Shelton on the dance floor, and we started dancing. Katie was dancing with Lamer, Kristin with Eugene, Crystal with Marco, Rachael and Alec, Matt and Christy, Hardy and Amy, Jeff and Nikki, and Shane and Tess were together.

_OHHHHHHHHHHHHH_

_Seems like I can finally rest my head on something real_

_And I like the way that feels_

_OHHHHHHHHHHHHH_

_It's as if you know me better than I ever knew myself,_

_And I love how you can tell_

_All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me_

_All the pieces, the pieces, pieces of me_

_I am moody, messy _

_I get restless, and I'm senseless_

_And you never seem to care._

_When I'm angry, you listen._

_Make me happy, it's your mission_

_And you won't stop till I'm there._

_Fall, with you I fall so fast_

_When I hit the bottom crash, you're all I have..._

I buried my face in Shelton's chest, breathing his scent, knowing that he was leaving in two days. I didn't want him to go, I loved him, and he knew that. I just loved being with him and being around him, talking to him, being held... all of that.

_OHHHHHHHHHHHHH_

_Seems like I can finally rest my head on something real_

_And I like the way that feels_

_OHHHHHHHHHHHHH_

_It's as if you know me better than I ever knew myself_

_And I love how you can tell_

_All the pieces, pieces, pieces of me..._

_How do you know everything I'm about to say_

_Am I that obvious, or is it written on my face_

_I hope it never goes..._

_Away _

I was kind of worried about when I go to OVW. I mean, how are me and Shelton going to be able to see each other when I'll be on the OVW circuit, and he's on the WWE circuit? Our paths will never cross, and I'll hardly ever get to see him. I'll have to talk to him later, but right now, I'm going to enjoy me celebration, and have some fun with the people I love.

_On a Monday, I am waiting_

_Tuesday, I am fading into your arms, _

_So I can breathe..._

_OHHHHHHHHHH_

_Seems like I can finally rest my head on something real_

_And I like the way that feels_

_OHHHHHHHHHH_

_It's as if you know me better than I ever knew myself_

_I love how you can tell_

_OHHHHHHHHH_

_I love how you can tell_

_OHHHHHHHH_

_And I love how you can tell_

_The pieces, pieces, pieces of me_

_All the pieces, the pieces_

_Pieces of me..._

When the song finished, the adults went up stairs, leaving the younger ones downstairs. We stripped down to our bating suits, and jumped in the pool. We splashed around having girls against boys wrestling matches in the pool for a couple of hours, before I grabbed Katie, and took her into the ring like I promised her. Everyone was around the ring watching. I had Shelton and Jeff be my assistants, and I taught her basics, like clotheslines, cross bodies, hip tosses, and shoulder tosses. I had the rainbow Hardy perform a Twist of Fate on me, Shelton do a German Suplex, and Amy do a Hurichrania (A/N: I **_still_** can't spell that move!!! Help me if you know) from the top ropes on me so Katie could see that it was pretty hard to get hurt, if you fell right. I was able to get her to let me F-U her. I held back, but she dropped her shoulder, and she landed all wrong. She screamed loudly, she was in a lot of pain, and she was crying.

"Shit! Matt, go get dad and Uncle Randy." I said, dropping to my knees to look at her shoulder. It wasn't broken, but it was going to be sore for a couple of days. Dad came down the stairs, Matt and Uncle Randy right behind him.

"Is it broken?" dad asked over her cries.

"No, it's just bruised, like mine was. She dropped her shoulder in an FU, same way I did," I said, walking over to the cabinet and grabbing an ACE bandage and some IcyHot. I rolled back in the ring, rubbed the cream on her shoulder, and as I was wrapping her shoulder with the bandage, I saw Lamar's face. It was really pale, and he looked on the verge of tears. I was confused, because Lamar was a lot like me, he never cried, at all, not even at his dad's funeral. I decided to ignore it, and help my cousin. Lamar rolled into the ring, and helped Katie out. At this point, we decided that it was time for bed.

_**Well, there's chapter eight, so push the little button below this message and leave a review...if you do, I'll be your best friend, and I'll write some more even faster...**_

_**Oh yeah, starting a new story for The Fast and The Furious called "Some Things Never Change" look for it soon!!!!**_

_**Angel406898**_


	10. Chapter 9

I woke up and looked around my room. Me and Shelton were in my bed snuggled together at the top, since at the foot of my bed was Katie and Lamar, snuggled together. They were so cute. Matt and Christy, for some reason, were in my room too, on the floor next to my bed. Hardy and Amy were sitting against the wall, Amy's head in he boyfriend's lap, Hardy with his arm around her. Jeff and Nikki sere in my big chair, Kristin and Gene-o were under my desk, Rachael and her Italian Stallion were in front of my bathroom door, Crystal and Marco were on my beanbag chair, and Shane and Tess were in front of my closet. They all were covered with blankets, probably my parents and uncle's doing. I looked at the clock, and saw that it was almost 2 in the afternoon. I wasn't surprised, seeing how we didn't go to sleep until about 5 or 6 am; maybe even later than that.

"Man, I wish I could wake up like this everyday," I heard a voice say. I rolled over to look at Shelton, who had woken up.

"What do you mean?" I said after I kissed him good morning.

"Waking up next to you everyday." He said, kissing me again. He rolled on top of me and we were kissing. It would have lasted longer, but _somebody_ kicked Lamar in the head and woke him up.

"Hey! If you two are going to do hat, at least wait until we are gone and not sharing a bed." Lamar grumbled. I laughed than hit him with a pillow.

"No one was going that far, Mar-Mar." I said, getting up to go to the bathroom. I crept over to my dresser and pulled out a pair of shorts, since all I sleep in is a tank top and boxers.

I climbed over everybody, and walked out into the hall. I heard voices in the kitchen, and walked in. Sitting around the table were my parents, Uncle Randy and Aunt Beautifull, Uncle Wayne and Aunt Danny, Uncle Dave and, and Aunt Stacy, Uncle Paul and Aunt Stephanie, and Uncle Chris and Aunt Trish.

"Well, look who's finally awake!" Uncle Chris said, noticing me in the kitchen.

"Morning," I said, yawning. I walked over to the fridge and got a glass of Apple juice.

"How'd you sleep, princess?" Uncle Paul said, kissing me on the forehead.

"Good," I said with a far away look in her eyes.

"Morning everyone!" Katie said, walking in the kitchen hand in hand with a boxer-clad Lamar, who just waved; he wasn't much of a morning person, even if it was 2:00 in the afternoon.

"Hey Kit Kat, I'm not even going to ask," my dad said, noticing that she was holding Lamar's hand.

"Hi, good morning, blah, blah, blah, I'm hungry, so let's eat" was Matt's greeting as he came in, wearing nothing but a pair of boxers.

"You pig," Christy giggled, accepting the orange juice I passed to her. I really liked Christy. She was a lot of fun to hang with.

"Hey, hey, why don't I smell food? Any other time we stay over, we smell food when we wake up!" Eugene joked, he also in nothing but boxers, but also wearing Kristin on his back.

"This ain't the holiday inn, so unless you paying, or the last name's Cena, food should not be expected," Matt said, laughing.

"Now come on Cena, you know I'm always hungry! How you gonna play a brother like that?" Came Shelton's voice down the stairs. He entered the kitchen dressed like all of the guys, a pair of boxers and nothing more. He came over to me, and kissed my forehead, then grabbed the half-drank glass of apple juice in my hand.

"Hey! That's mine you ass." I said, laughing and trying to get it back from him.

"Ariel, what have I told you about your language?" Uncle Dave said, laughing because I had just slapped Shelton in the back of his head.

"Sorry uncle Davie." I said, kissing his cheek.

"Uncle _Davie?_" my dad said, laughing along with Jeff, Matt, Hardy, Shane, Shelton, Uncle Paul, Uncle Randy, and Uncle Wayne.

"Hold it, I know you're not laughing, _Randinator_!" Uncle Wayne said, pushing Uncle Randy playfully.

"What about you, _Waynie-bear_?" my dad said, earning a slap in the head from my mom and Uncle Wayne at the same time.

"Oh yeah, _Uncle Johnny_?" I said, kissing my dad on the cheek and laughing with the others.

"_Uncle Johnny?_" everyone said, looking at my dad, laughing. That was the first time anyone in the business had heard of him being called 'Johnny' by anyone.

"Johnny? Dude, that is so lame. Ari, I thought your dad was cool!" Lamar said, earning a slap from Katie who was sitting on his lap. The door bell rang, and I got up to answer it.

I opened the door, and there was a woman at the door. She was a very pretty Latina woman, and she had piercing green eyes, just like mine. Her smile was identical to Matt's crooked one, and she looked really familiar. It was my mom.

"DAD!" I screamed, running from the door. "DADDY!" I collapsed on the stairs; I pulled my knees close, and buried my face in my arms. I wasn't crying, but I was close to it. I felt strong arms come around me, and I looked up. Shelton was hugging me. I pulled him closer, and just held on. Then I got up, went into my room, put on some tennis shoes and taped up my wrists and knuckles. When I came down, I saw Christy hugging Matt, who was close to tears too. I went to my brother and I hugged him. I looked to the door and _she_ was still there, talking to my dad and mom. I walked to the door, holding Matt's hand.

"Why are you here? We were perfectly happy without you here, and we'll be fine once you leave." I said softly, my voice flat, emotionless. "After what you did to us, how can you expect us to even want to see you?"

"I remember the day you nearly killed me. I was TEN YEARS OLD! You took a Louisville Slugger to the back of my head 34 times. I still have scars, and I almost _died_ Consuelo. DIED! Why did you hit us like that? Do you know Ari _still _has nightmares about what happened to her in the orphanage? Do you know _I_ still have nightmares about it? What kind of mother were you? NONE, because when we needed you, you were too strung out on crack to do anything to help us." Matt screamed, near tears. He ran his hands through his short hair, and turned his back on her. He walked back into the house and down into the gym. I heard 3 Days Grace start to play, and I knew I had to wait to hit the bag.

"Ariel, please give me a chance, I just want a chance to get to know you." She said, her eyes pleading.

"Well, here's you chance. My name is Ariel Nicole Cena. I'm 16, and I'm Senior Class president at Oakland Catholic High for Girls. I have naturally blondish-brown hair, but I dyed it black. I want to be a Wrestler like my dad, uncles, friends and brother, and when I graduate, I have a contract at Ohio Valley Wrestling waiting for me. My boyfriend's name is Shelton Benjamin, and he's a wrestler in the WWE and Matt's tag tame partner. I was adopted when I was six, and I've been happy ever since. My parents' names are John Anthony Felix Cena and Antoinette Crystal Cena. They've been married for ten years, and I was the flower girl at their wedding. I never needed you, and I never will. Any questions?" I said, crossing my arms in front of me. I didn't have to look up to know that my dad was smirking his crooked smile at me.

The woman who gave birth to me spilled into some sob story about how she's been clean for six years, and all this other hoo hah, but I wasn't listening to her, I was listening for the song to go off, so I could attack the bag once Matt got done.

"All I'm asking is for you to talk to me. I'm your mother, I deserve that much." She said, crying again. That's when my mom exploded.

"What the hell kind of mother were you? All of the bruises, scars, cuts, all of those sores that _I_ healed and cleaned off of Matt's back; _you _put them there, and I helped them go away. Ari was RAPED, okay, RAPED because you beat the shit out of her and she ended up in a home where that bastard took advantage of her. Where were you during her psychiatrist sessions? Where were you when she was having nightmares and needed someone to tuck her in at night? Where were you when she was too afraid to leave her brother's side for more than a minute? Where were you when she was seven went to school being called half-breed, and spick and wanted to stay home? Where were you when she turned nine and she broke her wrist rollerblading? Where were you when she turned twelve and decided to follow in her dad's footsteps and become a Wrestler? You weren't there. I WAS! You're not their mother, I am. Now get off of my doorstep." My mom closed the door, and went into her room.

I went down to the gym and sat in the ring, waiting for Matt to finish. When he did, I got up and walked over to him. I looked at his hands, and they were raw and red. He's busted his knuckles open a bit, but it wasn't enough to need to get stitches. He kissed my forehead and hugged me tight, and then he walked upstairs. I heard people talking, and I tuned them out. I turned on a Good Charlotte CD, and turned it all the way up.

_This world  
This world is cold  
But you don't  
You don't have to go  
You're feeling sad, you're feeling lonely, and no one seems to care  
Your mother's gone and your father hits you  
This pain you cannot bear_

But we all bleed the same way as you do  
And we all have the same things to go through

Everyone was down stairs looking at me, but I didn't notice. I was punching and kicking and screaming. I was letting the music flow through me, and just taking my anger out on the bag.__

Hold on if you feel like letting go  
Hold on it gets better than you know

Your days  
You say they're way too long  
And your nights  
You can't sleep at all  
Hold on  
And you're not sure what you're waiting for, but you don't want to no more  
And you're not sure what you're looking for, but you don't want to no more

But we all bleed the same way as you do  
And we all have the same things to go through

Hold on if you feel like letting go  
Hold on it gets better than you know  
Don't stop looking, you're one step closer  
Don't stop searching, it's not over  
Hold on

What are you looking for?  
What are you waiting for?  
Do you know what you're doing to me?  
Go ahead...What are you waiting for?  


I was going to talk to Shelton about what was going to happen to us when I hit OVW...what was going to happen to us?

_  
Hold on if you feel like letting go  
Hold on it gets better than you know  
Don't stop looking, you're one step closer  
Don't stop searching, it's not over  
Hold on if you feel like letting go  
Hold on it gets better than you know  
Hold on_

As the song went off, I sat on the ground and un-wrapped my wrists. Dad came over and started to help me un-wrap them. Mom was standing by with the peroxide to clean my knuckles because, like always, I had busted my knuckles. Once I was cleaned up, Shelton, who was now in a pair of baggy jean shorts and a t-shirt, walked over and pulled me into a hug. All of my friends were staring. They didn't know about my past. Only Shelton knew, and he didn't even know the whole story. Well, now they knew why I was such a head case.

"You okay?" he said, kissing me on my cheek.

"Yeah, but I need to talk to you. It's nothing big; I'm just a little worried about some things." I said into his chest. He led me out by the pool, and we sat down with our feet in the water.

"What's wrong Ari?" he said, putting his arms around me.

"I mean, what's going to happen to us when I go to OVW in a couple of months? You're going to be on tour with WWE, and I'm gonna be on the OVW circuit..."

"And you're scared we won't be together, right?" he said. I nodded, and he pulled me into a hug. "I was thinking you were worried about that. Listen to me Ari. I love you. So much, and nothing is going to change that. We'll do things the same way we do it when it's just me on the road; we'll talk on the phone every night, and we'll see each other when we can." He pulled me into a hug and kissed me. I kissed him back. It was one of those kisses where your mind goes blank and you don't notice anything around you. I was really into the kiss, until someone, namely my dad, pushed us into the pool. I stood up, fuming.

"DAD! I'm gonna kill you!" I said, climbing out of the pool. I was chasing him around the gym when he rolled in the ring. I fallowed him in, and we ended up locking up and in a fierce match. Amy jumped in, and hit a hurricania on my dad, which caused Uncle Dave to jump in and he hit me with a rather soft power bomb. Pretty soon, we all were in the ring having a good time. Then the doorbell rang, and Matt went to get it. Two minutes later, he came back downstairs with a grim look on his face. Right behind him was Katie's mom. My dad, who was about to hit me with an F5, set me down and walked up to his sister. Katie, who was sitting on Lamar's lap, crossed her arms and leaned back into Lamar.

"Johanna, what are you doing here? We've had enough drama around here for today, could you possibly come back later, maybe like tomorrow?" he said, scratching his head.

"I want my daughter _home_ Jonathan. I don't know what you all are doing down here..." she looked around. Matt and Shelton were still locking up; Jeff and Shane were lifting weights along with Uncle Dave, Paul, Chris, Randy, and Alec. The girls and I were standing behind Dad, pretending to talk, but really listening to their conversation. Katie and Lamar walked by the pool and they were sitting on the edge like Shelton and I were.

"Oh my god...this is indecent, Jonathan. These girls are practically naked, and they should respect themselves a little more. Especially those two..." she said, pointing at Amy and me. "I've seen that one on television, parading herself around with her underwear showing like a little wore..." Amy's face dropped, and I had to hold her back. "And you..." she rounded on me. "You are a bad influence. I knew it from the start. Look at yourself! You have on next to nothing!" I was wearing a tank top and some short-shorts, my pajamas...with all of the drama; I hadn't had a chance to get dressed. "If you're going to be a Cena, it's time you started acting like one! You are a disgrace to this family! You and your brother; you want to be a member of this family?"

I nodded. I wanted nothing more than to be accepted by the family.

"Then prove it. Every member of the Cena family has been involved with Catillion, the debutante ball. You're a Cena; you must participate in the ball. It's in three weeks. I expect you to be there...and you must find yourself a White Knight to escort you into the ball. It is a tradition. Katie's boyfriend Trent is her escort. Hopefully, you're pretty enough to find someone willing to stoop to your level and escort someone like you." She snorted.

"Johanna, there's no WAY my daughter's being a debutante. I know my daughter. She hates dresses. She doesn't waltz, her boyfriend doesn't waltz, none of her friends waltz. Hell, I don't even waltz. She's unique, just like all of her friends. I hated the Catillion, so I know Ari will. We're too much alike. You remember our Catillion, when I escorted Sydney Parker, I was miserable. No way, I'm not putting my child through that torture." My dad said, putting his arm around my shoulder. I smiled at him, laying my head into his chest, since I was too short to put it on his shoulder.

"And mother, Trent is not my boyfriend. He never was; you just always thought that we were supposed to be together and what not...I don't even like Trent, not even a little bit. YOU always said he was. I have a boyfriend. He's my White Knight for Catillion." Katie said, pointing to Mar-Mar. My mouth dropped. I didn't know they were officially a couple.

"Damn Mar, I didn't know that! You move fast!" I said, laughing at my best friend. He flipped me off, and kissed Katie on the cheek.

"Kathryn Marie Cena! How could you? I gave you everything, put food on the table and clothes on your back, and this is hour you repay me? By becoming a god- forsaking-"

"You finish that sentence, I'll fucking slap you. I've never hit a woman in my life, but I'm coming real close." My dad interrupted her

"I'll see that that little _darkie_ is not my daughter's escort when she debuts into society if it's the last thing I ever do..."

"Honestly mother, give it a rest! I wouldn't even be going to Catillion if you wouldn't have put the down payment on my dress when I was in the fourth grade. I don't want to live your life. I want to be me, NOT YOU! Can't you see that? West Newberry isn't but a thirty minute ride from Boston, why can't you stop being bitch, and get over the fact that the world is changing and I'm dating a black guy? Honestly, grow up." With that, Katie walked out of the room, Lamar not far behind. For his dark caramel complexion, he was red with anger.

"Now see what you've done? You've all turned my daughter against me. What happened to you Jonathan? We used to be so close. We used to be like your children, friends. We used to do everything together...it was when you started to hang with those barbarians that worked at the country club..."

"Hey, I was one of those 'barbarians'" Uncle Dave said, balling his fists.

"Baby sis, maybe it's best if you just left...I'll make sure Kit Kat gets home alright, okay?" my dad said, his voice emotionless.

"Fine, but Katie, you have practice for Catillion tomorrow at the country club at two." She said, walking up the stairs.

"But I don't want to go to Catillion," Katie whispered once her mom left. Lamar hugged her, and they went off to the game room and were playing pool with Hardy and Amy. I smirked at how cute they were, and went upstairs to change my clothes.

Well, the rest of the two days off went off without a hitch. The guys and dad were going to Newark New Jersey tonight for Smackdown. I was fine with Shelton, and before he got on the plane, he gave me what he called a promise ring, saying that we'd be together forever, right in front of my parents! Then he told me he loved me, and kissed me on both cheeks. I walked back to the car with a goofy grin on my face. I smiled to myself because I'd convinced Mar-Mar to drive my cousin home. Aunt Johanna was gonna be pissed when she saw his black '64 Chevy Impala pull up in front of the house blasting Trick Daddy out of the radio.

I got home, and I started training...I only had three months until my dark match, and I wanted to be ready.


	11. Chapter 10

Katie – 

**_Okay, I know you guys hate me for being so inaccurate, but I need to bring one TNA Wrestler to OVW just because of how fuckin hot he is. I was flipping through the channels last Friday, and I saw TNA on TV for the first time, so I don't know anything about these wrestlers. I'm making up their real names, and everything about their personal lives. So technically, I own the personal life of the hot OVW wrestler. Hell, I don't even know his real name, so I made that up too! (lol) But all of the other wrestlers in this chapter are fake...I made them all up cause I don't follow OVW So don't flame me because I put him in here...okay, enough of that, here's chappy 10!_**

I was nervous. I was standing behind the curtain. Then my music started and my adrenaline started pumping. "Breaking the Habit" by Linkin Park blared out of the speakers and I ran out. I posed on the turnbuckle like Shelton. Then I stood in the ring and waited. My stage name was Sugar. I hated it. They said that I was supposed to be all nice and junk, but still be able to whip the other chicks' asses. I thought it was corny. But hey, I can't complain, I was in Washington DC, doing a dark match in the OVW.

"Congrats Munchkin, good match. What was that finisher you did?" my dad said, he'd never seen that move before.

"It was a modified off-the-top rope hurichrana that allows me to grab the legs for the pin once I connect. Amy and Jeff helped me with it." I smiled. We were sitting an IHOP, my favorite restaurant, celebrating that I had just signed my contract.

"Damn, Munchkin I wish you would have showed me that one...the way you pull that, you might be able to get an extra rotation out of it. I'll talk to Rey about it, since he's the one that's all about the head scissors and moves like that. I'll have him watch the tape and see what he thinks."

"Okay, now what should I name it? God I hate my gimmick."

"I know, my gimmick sucked too when I was in OVW. Hell, _everyone's_ gimmick sucks in OVW." Dad laughed.

"What was it?"

"I was called Prototype. It sucked. I was like the perfect wrestler and all this other junk. I hated it. Once I made it over to WWE, I was able to pick my own gimmick. I love my new one, since it's me; Rap music and baggy clothes."

"Well, I got at least a year of "Sugar" to put up with. Well, what if I named it the "Gum Drop?" I mean, it's a pretty big drop, and the gum just for it to match the stupid gimmick."

"You know, that's not a bad idea. What about when you make it to the WWE? You gonna be hip hop princess with your old man?"

"I don't know, I just might hook up with the Hardyz, Lita and The Hurricane. You know, expand Team Xtreme. Or, join up with Matt and Shelton, or Uncle Randy and his cronies, or just about anybody..." I said, watching dad smirk at me. Just then my cell hone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey Baby!" It was Shelton.

"What's up?"

"Nothing much, just wondering how your match went." He said.

"It went great. I start traveling with OVW in a week. They gave me this bogus gimmick though."

"Hell, your Dad and your Uncle Randy's gimmicks sucked. Mine, I was just me. What's your gimmick though?"

"My name is "Sugar" and I'm like all sweet and giggly, and basically I let people walk all over me, while at the same time, if I'm pushed too far, I beat the crap out of them."

"Sounds like the "Salt" in "Sugar", if you know what I mean," Shelton laughed.

"Shelly, sometimes I wanna kick your..." I stopped because dad looked p at me, daring me to finish.

"Kick my what, Ari?" Shelton said. I could tell that he was smiling.

"Never mind."

"Your dad's sitting next to you, isn't he?" Shelton said, still laughing.

"Actually, he's across from me. We're at my favorite restaurant celebrating my contract signing."

"Wish I could be there baby. I haven't seen you since your birthday."

"I know. Wait till next Tuesday, I'm gonna dominate!" I laughed, trying to keep the mood light.

"Where's your first show?" he said.

"Uh, Baltimore. Where's your house show on Tuesday?"

"I think were in...hold on," he took the phone from his ear and yelled. "MATT, WHERE ARE WE NEXT TUESDAY?" he yelled. In the background, I heard the words "I think were in Chicago!" he got back on the phone. "That can't be right; we were in Chicago last Tuesday. Ask your dad."

"Daddy, where's your house show next Tuesday? Matt doesn't know, and Shelton's always clueless."

"Hey!" Shelton said on the phone.

"Sorry babe, but you are!" I turned my attention to my dad.

"We're in Raleigh, North Carolina next Tuesday. Your boyfriend's a real genus, princess," Dad laughed, sipping his Pepsi.

"I heard that!" Shelton said, sounding hurt.

"Sweetie you're in North Carolina Tuesday. You know what Tuesday is, right?" I said, smiling.

"Yeah! Come Tuesday, we will have been a couple for a year. How could I forget that, Ari? That's the day my angel came to me." I smiled. Then I looked at my watch.

"Shelton, babe you need to go to bed, it's almost 12:30, and I know you're going to spend your Friday and Saturday in South Carolina with your family. Your flight comes at"

I know, I booked your flight for you, remember?" I laughed, twirling my black hair.

"Oh yeah, I know baby. I'm gonna hit the sack, kay?" he said, yawning.

"Otay," I replied, yawing too. "See, now you made me tired by yawning!"

"Aight, but seriously, figure out what hotel you're staying in on Tuesday. I'm sending you something special. Make sure you send me the address, aight?

"Yeah, I'll send it to you."

"Okay, I love you Ari."

"I love you too, Shelton."

"Bye"

"See ya"

I hung up my phone, and I twisted my hair around my finger absentmindedly and looked out the window. I must have still been smiling because my dad started teasing me.

"Aww...my princess is in love. How cute" he smirked. I threw a sausage at him. He caught it and popped it in his mouth, laughing at me.

"Whatever dad."

"So what's on Tuesday?" dad said, stealing a piece of my bacon. I slapped his hand and stole a piece of his sausage.

"Me and Shelton's one year Anniversary," I said, starting to giggle. Dad stared at me open mouthed.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" I said, pulling out a mirror.

"No baby doll, you just giggled." He said, still amazed.

"So?" I said, knowing where he was going with this.

"Princess, you **never** giggle, you always said giggling was for flirty, bubbly, girly girls. You're not becoming a flirty, bubbly girly girl, are you?" he said, sipping his Pepsi.

"No, Father, I'm just in a good mood. I might be a tomboy, but I'm still a girl. I like make-up, and shopping, and doing my hair...I'm just a little hardcore, or as Lamar would say, I'm 'such a Kick-ass chick'" I laughed.

Come on Princess, we have to get back to the house, you have to pack, and I have to get you a credit card of your own so I don't get another $8,000 credit card bill like I did when you visited your brother over Summer break."

"Come on Dad, what's the point of your dad being loaded if you can't spend his money?" I teased, putting on my jacket.

"You're so not getting a hold of my credit card again. You shop too much, just like your mother."

"Dad, I'm a GIRL, it's what I do!" I giggled, walking towards my dad escalade.

It was my first match with OVW not counting my dark match. I was fighting this chick named Ariona, that's her real name; she wrestles under it and everything. It was scripted that I would win, and I was having a good time wrestling with her being in the ring just felt so right to me. The crowd was deafening. After I won the match, I stood on each of the turn buckles, posing like my dad, throwing up the 'word life' sign. When I came back stage, a couple of wrestlers congratulated me on a great match. I smiled as I went back to the locker room and changed into street clothes. When I came out, I sat around watching the rest of the show.

"Hey, Sugar!" a voice came up behind me. Standing behind me was this really cute guy. He was smiling, and in his wrestling gear.

"Actually, the names Ariel. Ariel Cena, but you can call me Ari." I said smiling.

"Cena...dude, is John..." he started.

"Yeah, I'm John Cena's kid, and Matt Cena's kid sister."

"You dad is like one of my idols, even when he was Prototype right here in OVW."

"Yeah, I get that a lot. But, uh, you never told me your name." I said laughing at him.

"Oh, it's Anthony Jones. The stage names AJ Styles."

"Well hey, AJ, it's nice to meet you." I said as I shook his hand. He smiled and kissed my knuckles.

"Likewise. Hey, I'm going to a party later, ya wanna come with?"

"Uh, I don't know, today's a pretty special day and I'm just gonna go back to the hotel and call..."

"Come on, Ari, this is your first night with OVW, and you're not spending it alone in your hotel room." He protested, pulling me out of his chair.

"NO. I have to wait for my boyfriend to call me. It's our one year anniversary tonight."

"Well, why isn't he here celebrating with you?"

"Because he's doing a house show in North Carolina. He's a rookie in the WWE. Been there about a year and a half."

"Oh. Well, I understand that. But Tomorrow night, we party, and you're not getting out of it." He smirked, throwing a friendly arm over my shoulder. "Come on, I'll introduce you to the rest of the inmates in this nuthouse." I laughed and walked with him, putting on the locked and ring that Shelton gave me. AJ eyed me and then smirked.

"Dude, snap out of it; were here!" he laughed as he knocked on the door. "Any of you ladies naked in there? 'Cause if so, I'm coming in!"

"We're all covered, come on in." a voice answered. WE entered the locker room to see about seven women sitting around doing each other's hair and nails. '_Oh no, Barbie's'_ I thought as I waved to them.

"Guys, this is Ari Cena. She had the match against Cameron tonight. Ari, this is Page, Erin, Micah, Sherry, Missy, Janie, and Shania. Cammy is probably in the shower."

"So, you're the new girl, huh?" the redhead known as Page said, sizing me up.

"Yeah, tonight's my first night." I said, adjusting my top. I was wearing the same outfit that I'd worn to the country club the day I met Katie.

"Yeah, well, stay out of our way; we don't want some rookie here screwing our arrangement up. I'm going to the big show. Not you. This is our show, and the eight of us were just peachy with out you. You beat Cammy, big deal. Just stay away from AJ. He's mine."

"Whoa there Page. We broke up, remember? And anyway, stop being such a bitch, she's a great wrestler." AJ said, coming to my defense. But I didn't need him. My uncle DeWayne was where I got my mouth from.

"Thanks, AJ, but I don't need you standing up for me. Page, right?" I said turning my attention to the pretty redhead in front of me.

"Yeah, what's-"

"It doesn't matter what your name is! Now I don't care if I'm not wanted here. I didn't come to make friends. I came to be noticed, so I can get to the big show with my dad and brother, and uncles, and friends, and more importantly my boyfriend. I don't want AJ in that way; he's just the only person to ever say something to me! And another thing, I'm only 17, and I'm here, so how in hell am I a rookie? Yeah, I'm new here, but I'm sure as hell not a rookie. I've trained with the best; from Paul Levesque, to Dave Batista, to Randy Orton, to DeWayne Johnson, to Eddie Guerrero, to Oscar Gutierrez, to Mark Calloway and Glenn Jacobs. And of course my dad helped me along the way. So for your information, there's no way that I _can't_ kick your ass all over this arena!" once I finished, I turned on my heel, and walked out of the locker room. Just when I got to my locker room where my stuff was, my cell rang. When I looked and saw it was Shelton, I beamed.

"Hey baby!" I said, smiling instantly.

"What up Shorty? How was your match?"

"Well, I won. Then this guy, AJ, he's pretty cool, took me around to meet everybody, and his ex-girlfriend got all in my face and said that I was a rookie!"

"Ooh, big mistake. You didn't hit her did you?"

"Shelton Benjamin, do you think I would hit someone over something that petty?"

"Yeah, what about Adam Copeland?" I laughed at him.

"No Shelton, I hit Adam because he said I was a girl."

"Babe, you ARE a girl....right?" he laughed.

"Fuck off! I mean, he underestimated me. I hate when people do that. I'm about to go over to the hotel now. Is my present there?" I said, changing the subject quickly.

"Of course. And I suspect that mine is in the mail?"

"Uh, actually, no. It's in my bag. I didn't have time to get to the post office. I'll send it first thing in the morning, I promise."

"It's okay. Just call me when you get to the hotel so I know you're in there safe, okay?"

"Yes, mother."

"I'm serious Ari. I worry."

"Okay, I'll call you when I'm all safe and warm in my bed."

"That's my girl. I love you Ari. Happy Anniversary."

"Happy Anniversary. I love you too."

"Bye."

"Bye, bye" When I hung up the phone, I heard chuckling. I turned around, grabbing my bag and saw the one and only Anthony Jones.

"AJ! I'm so gonna kill you. You have about 5 seconds to run." He must have not believed me, because he bent down to tie his shoe. I counted to five and ran after him. He ran out of my locker room and toward where the crew was breaking down the ring. He paused, and I tackled him. We were wrestling around on the floor, when I started really wrestling, and I put him in a sharpshooter. AJ was screaming, I was laughing, and when I let him down, he picked me up and threw me over his shoulder. We were really just having a ball fighting each other, till I started yawning.

"AJ, as fun as this has been, I need to get to the hotel and to sleep. Can I have a ride, cause I was just gonna call a cab, but it's too late, and I don't feel safe in Baltimore at 12:30 in the morning by myself."

"Sure, what're friends for? Let's go."

The twenty minute ride to the hotel was a riot. Me and AJ stopped at McDonald's and then we raced this guy on his bike. It was so funny. When I got to my hotel, I gave AJ a hug, and I pulled out my cell.

"Hello?"

"Shelton, it's me. I'm just letting you know that I'm in the elevator on my way into my hotel room."

"Okay. Call me once you see my gift."

"Fine, but what's the point of me hanging up? If your gift is in my room, and I'm putting my keycard in the lock right now." I laughed. As I opened the door, I saw that there were hundreds of white and blue candles lit, and there were white rose petals all over the floor and bed.

"Surprise" a voice came from behind me. I dropped my cell phone and turned around. Standing there in my doorway was none other than Shelton. He was wearing black dress pants and a blue shirt, a single white rose in his hand.

"Oh my...Shelton!" I dropped my bag and ran to the door. I jumped in his arms and he pulled me into a hug. "What are you doing here? I thought you were in Raleigh."

Shelton just kissed me. When we came up for air, he just looked down at me. "Baby, how could I miss something like this? We both know that I was gonna be here, no questions asked. I was in the audience tonight. I saw you, but you didn't see me. You did great babe!" then he kissed me again.

"Thank you."

"So, what's this great gift you gave me?" he said, kissing my forehead.

"In my bag. "I went and pulled out his gift. It was a gold Rolex watch.

"Aw, baby I love it. And I love you." He kissed me yet _again_!

"I love you too Shelton. So, what's this great gift you got me?" I smirked.

"On your pillow." I jumped out of his arms and ran to my bed. Sitting on my pillow was a blue velvet box. I opened it, and there was a silver bracelet with blue crystals on it. Inscribed on the inside were the words _'Ari and Shelton 1 year Anniversary' _I smiled, then I turned to Shelton, who had fallowed me into the room. I kissed him. We kissed for a while, and then he laid me down on the bed. One thing led to another, and you can guess what happened.


	12. CHapter 11

**_A/N: Special Thanks to Randy is a God for clueing me in on AJ Styles. It turns out his name isn't Anthony Jones (which I made up) but it's actually Allen Jones. So THANKS a lot Randy is a God for helping me out with my cluelessness. _**

Man, I fucked up. What happened last night wasn't supposed to happen. Not that I regret it. I didn't want to rush into anything. I mean that was our first time together, and technically, her first time. I didn't want to push her to do that, and now, I feel like an ass because I couldn't control myself. At least I remembered to use a damn rubber. I looked down at Ari, who was sleeping next to me. _This is how every morning should be; with Ari by my side_ I smiled to myself as I traced her cheek with my finger. She had a small smile on her face. _Maybe she enjoyed herself as much as I did_ I smirked, kissing her on her forehead. Then I got up, put on my boxers, and walked into the bathroom. When I came out, Ari was awake, watching Spongebob.

"Hey princess," I said, kissing her forehead.

"Hey." She said, absentmindedly, she was still watching her cartoon.

"Sweetie, you're like 17 now, why are you still watching this idiotic cartoon?"

"Because I'm Ariel Nicole Cena, and I can do that." She laughed. I noticed that she hadn't stopped smiling. She got up, wearing only her underwear and a tank top.

"Whatever. I'm hungry; wanna go to the little buffet downstairs?"

"Yeah, let me get some clothes on." She went in the bathroom, and came out in a Randy Orton Legend Killer Tour shirt that she'd cut and it stopped at her belly button. It had rips and tears in it that showed skin, but teased you at the same time. Her low-rise jeans were tight, and they showed her off perfectly. He black and white shell-toes were clean and she had her hair in a pony tail.

"Damn baby, you gotta tease me like that? You know what those jeans do to me!" I said, kissing her neck.

"Shelton, don't start…I'm hungry, we can play later." She said, laughing.

"Okay, okay." We left the room after I threw on a black t-shirt and some jeans along with a black do-rag and black fitted along with my black timberland boots.

"Ay Ari," I said as we were waiting for the elevator.

"Yeah?" she answered, smirking at me.

"You okay with what happened last night? Because if not, I'm sorry. My intention of me coming down here wasn't to sleep with you, please understand that. I know what you've been going through, and I didn't mean to rush you. I just don't want any regret for what happened last night." I said; glad to get that off of my chest.

"Babe, I always said that things happen for a reason, so us being together last night must have meant to be. I stopped it a lot of times, but that was only because I wasn't sure if it was right. But now I know that I love you so much, and I'm not scared to show it either. And you waited like a year before we did anything; that alone let me know that you loved me. So, what happened between us wasn't rushed, it was perfect." She smiled at me, and I leaned in and kissed her. We must have been kissing a while, cause next thing I knew, I heard a laughing voice call out.

"Damn, five minutes and still going strong. I see why you didn't want to hang out with me last night!"

I turned around and saw a guy leaning against the wall, a stopwatch in hand, smirking. He looked really familiar to me.

"Allen, grow up, or do I have to make you tap out again?" Ari said, smirking.

"You're on Mermaid."

"Mermaid?" me and Ari said at the same time.

"Yeah, you have the same name as the Little Mermaid; Ariel." He laughed.

"So now I'm Mermaid?" she smirked, crossing her arms, amused.

"Yep, that's my nickname for you, and only I can call you that."

"Fine, whatever. Allen, this is my boyfriend, Shelton Benjamin. Shelton, this is Allen Jones, also known as AJ Styles."

I shook dude's hand, and then it clicked when she said AJ Styles. He was a newbie in OVW when I left for WWE. He hadn't been too good, but now, I hear that he was one of the best in OVW; he was rumored to be out of OVW in about six months, around the same time Ari was supposed to get signed. I'd sent Vince the tape of her dark match in DC after John had sent it to me, and Vince wanted her in the WWE. Her finisher was phenomenal. How the hell she was able to pull that one with out me, Matt and John knowing it is beyond me. I'm guessing the Xtreme bunch had something to do with it though.

"What's up man? Thanks for being so nice to Shorty, and for sticking up for her against the Barbie's. She can be a handful when she's pissed, trust me, I know." I laughed as she flipped me off.

"No prob man, I know what it's like to be the new kid. And Page is a bitch, so there was no way I was going to leave her alone to that wrath." He laughed.

"Excuse me, but uh, didn't I beat the Cameron chick, and embarrass the hell out of the Page girl without either of your help. I'm a big girl now; I can take care of myself." Ari said, eying the two of us.

"Yeah, you're a big girl, but you still can't even get on the big rides at the carnival by yourself, baby." I joked, plucking the tip of her nose.

"Leave my height disadvantage out of this, Shelton. Just because you are tall as all hell, doesn't mean you make fun of your girlfriend about it, asshole!" she laughed

"I love you too," I smirked, kissing the tip of her nose, right where I plucked it.

"I know who doesn't? Hey Allen, we were about to go shut down the breakfast buffet. Wanna come with?" she said, as I went and stood behind her.

"Okay. I'm starved anyway."

We went downstairs and started to eat. AJ challenged Ari to an eating contest where the winner won $50 from the loser. Big mistake. The girl ate six plates of pancakes, eggs, sausage and toast. AJ only had three. I laughed at his face when he watched Ari order her sixth plate.

"Pay up AJ!" she smirked, drinking a glass of apple juice.

"Damn girl, where do you put it all?" AJ laughed.

"I dunno, I just eat it. Where it goes after it's in my mouth I don't control!" she laughed. I looked at my watch. I had to make it to the airport in four hours so I could be on time for Smackdown, which was in Atlanta, Georgia.

"Babe, I gotta get to the airport pretty soon. And you said that we could play later…." I whispered in her ear. She grinned, and we left AJ talking to some blonde chick. It was a complete re-enactment of the night before.

Ari's POV

Shelton was in the shower, so I turned on my laptop that I'd gotten for my birthday, and looked at my buddy list. I saw a couple of friends on and decided to talk to my cuzzie

**HipHopPrincess: hey cuz!**

**Rebel Debutante: Ari! Shrieks god, it's good to hear from you!**

**HipHopPrincess: I know. So, how're you and my best friend doin?**

**Rebel Debutante: Smiles **

**HipHopPrincess: Kathryn Marie Cena, what happened that you're not telling me?**

**Rebel Debutante: Well, Lamar met the fam, everyone loves him, except my mother of course. Then we went shopping…**

**HipHopPrincess: Bad idea…Mar-Mar is as big of a shop-a-holic as I am. We have shopping contests!**

**Rebel Debutante: I know! This fool spent $600 in one store!**

**HipHopPrincess: Let me guess, the electronics store, or the sports store, right?**

**Rebel Debutante: Electronics store. He bought like four PS2 games, an on-line thingy for X-Box, all type of junk.**

**HipHopPrincess: He's Lamar Mason, whadya expect? N E WAY, I got some news for you…**

**Rebel Debutante: Spill Woman!**

**HipHopPrincess: Well, ya know how me n Shelton's anniversary was yesterday?**

**Rebel Debutante: Yeah…what bout it?**

**HipHopPrincess: Well, he showed up last night, and gave me this awesome bracelet that matches the ring n locket he gave me. He had the room decorated in my fave colors, (blue n white) and he had white roses all over the floor and bed, and blue and white candles lit…it was so romantic gurl…**

**Rebel Debutante: OMG! Did what I think happened _happen_?**

**HipHopPrincess: Depends on what you think happened…**

**Rebel Debutante: IT DID HAPPEN! OMFG! ARI I'M SO HAPPY FOR YOU! YOU AND SHELTON…**

**HipHopPrincess: You finish that sentence, when I see you again, I'll kill you. But yes…I did do it...**

**Rebel Debutante: Ari…I'm so happy for you. Where's Shelton now?**

**HipHopPrincess: Shower.**

**Rebel Debutante: Uh-oh, Mar-Mar's here, we're going 2 the Movies.**

**HipHopPrincess: K, C U l8r.**

**Rebel Debutante: Luvs ya!**

**HipHopPrincess: Bye!**

**Rebel Debutante: kisses Bye, bye!**

_**HipHopPrincess has logged off**_

**_Rebel Debutante has logged off_**

As I logged off of my laptop, Shelton came out of the bathroom, completely dressed – from the waist down. He was carrying a jersey in his hand along with a white T-shirt.

"What's cookin' good lookin'?" I joked, pulling my Legend Killer Tour shirt down over my navel ring.

"Nothing much, but why do you keep hiding your belly button ring? Your dad and just about everyone else knows you have it!"

"Habit, I guess" I said, sliding on my tennis shoes.

"You coming with me to the Airport?"

"Why else would I be putting my shoes on?"

"Your sarcasm isn't needed."

"Well, it's always wanted, even if it isn't needed" I smirked, putting on mascara, the only real make-up I wear, not counting colored lip gloss.

"NO, it's not. But I love you anyway."

"What else is new?"

"My boxers."

"EEEWWW! I don't care that they're new. Honestly Shelton, you are so gross!"

He just laughed and pulled his shirt and jersey over his head. Then he added his trademark black do-rag, and added a black and blue fitted cap to match his jersey. We got up and we caught a cab to the airport.

"Call me when you land, okay?" I said, wrapping my arms around his waist. He hugged me tight and kissed my forehead.

"I promise. You'll be the first one I call. Watch Smackdown tonight?" he asked, still hugging me.

"Wouldn't miss it. I never do."

"Aight, that's my plane. I love you princess."

"I love you too, Shelton." I kissed him with all I had, trying somehow to get him to stay, but knowing it was time for him to go. I broke the kiss when he started to inch his fingers up the hem of my shirt.

"Whoa buddy, don't start anything, unless you're gonna finish it." I joked, pulling his hand out of my shirt.

"Okay, though I wouldn't mind hanging around here a few more hours…"

"Shelton Michael (A/N: Not real middle name) Benjamin, if you don't get your ass on that plane this instant…"

"How'd you figure out my middle name?" he said quickly.

"I have my ways…like going through your wallet while you were in the shower and looking at your driver's license."

"Whatever munchkin. I love you so much though, remember that, aight?"

"Aight, call me the second you get in Atlanta."

"Aight, damn, I'm gonna call you, mother."

"Just like you said last night…seriously, I worry about you."

"I'm a grown-ass man, ain't nothing gonna hurt this right here," he said, pointing at his well-sculpted torso. I smiled, and kissed him again.

"Shelton, get your ass on the plane!"

"Bye baby." He whispered, picking me up when he hugged me.

"Bye," I whispered in his ear, tracing my tongue along the rim of it and enjoying the shiver that it sent through him.

"Quit playing, you know what you doing to me right now?"

"Yeah, that's why I did it! Now get on the plane, and stop procrastinating!"

"Fine, Bye baby!" he smirked, jogging to the terminal.

"Bye," I whispered, waving.

It was 45 minutes to Smackdown, when my cell rang. I smirked when I saw the name flash "Allie"

"Hello?"

"Hey Mermaid!"

"What's up AJ?"

"Nothing, just bored."

I rolled my eyes. "So you're only gonna call me when your bored? That's nice!"

"I didn't mean it like that, smart-ass."

"All the time, Allie!

"Dude, DONOT call me Allie, that's just gay."

"Well, I call Shelton Shelly sometimes…so you're Allie."

"Fine, whatever. What you doin?" he said in a sing-song voice.

"Waiting for Smackdown to come on…what about you?"

"Same thing."

"Wanna come over and watch? We're in the same hotel, after all."

"Sure, why the hell not? I'm wearing my PJ's down the hall though, because I don't feel like putting on anymore clothes."

"I don't care…'slong as you're not naked or in your underwear. I'm in mine too!"

"In that case, I'll see you in 20."

"Alright Allie, see ya in 20." I laughed.

"Don't Call Me…" what ever he didn't want me to call him; I didn't hear him, because I hung up before he could finish the sentence. I laughed to myself as I pulled on a pair of shorts over my boxers. Then I decided to check my email, and found a particularly interesting one from XtReMeDiVa.

Hey Gurl! Wuz up? Got a Question. Shelly-boy came from visiting you today, and he's been constant smiles ALL DAY. Even when him and Mattie (my Matt, not ur bro) were exchanging insults (just joking with each other, of course) he was smiling. SO, what I wanna kno is…Did u n Shelly do the deed? DON'T LIE TO ME EITHER, ARI! I know you've told Katie, because she almost let it slip when we were IM'ing. So SPILL IT ARI!

Not-So-Patiently Waiting,

Amy "Lita" Dumas

I laughed to myself as I replied.

Hey Aims, what you're thinking is completely and utterly TRUE! I did, as you call it, 'Do the Deed'...TWICE! It was amazing, and nothing like I thought it would be. I mean, we waited a year, and he was really gentle. I mean it was nothing like I imagined it. I can't describe it (but then again, who would want a play by play of my first time?), but it just felt right, like it was meant to happen, you know? Then this morning, we went to breakfast, came back, and did it AGAIN!!!! (lol) but I'm not gonna get into that…call me when you get this…K?

Luvs ya much,

Ari

As I closed my laptop, someone knocked on my door. I opened the door to reveal AJ standing there in a pair of baggy pajama pants and a wife beater. In his arms was a huge bag of Cheetos, a 2-Liter of Sprite, and assorted cookies and candies.

"Hey Allie! Glad you could make it!" I laughed, snatching the Cheetos and walking back into the Living room.

"Number one, I thought I told you not to call me that. And number two, THOSE ARE MINE!"

"Finder's Keepers!" I smirked, opening the bag.

"That's immature!"

"What's wrong with being immature? My room, my rules!" I said, my mouth full of Cheetos.

"Nevermind, Mermaid. How much time till SD kicks off?"

"About 25 minutes, put it on MTV."

"Why?"

"Because Ari Cena said so!"

"You're stealing other people's gimmicks Cena? That's not fair."

"Yeah, yeah, get over it." I laughed as my cell rang.

"Yo!" I answered, not looking at the number.

"I swear you're getting more and more like your dad everyday. Now you two even answer the phone alike. What's up baby girl?" the voice on the phone said.

"Oh, hey Uncle Paul!" I said, signaling to AJ to keep quiet.

"So, I'm walking around the arena tonight, just visiting with your dad and Randy and DeWayne, and I bump into a certain young man who has a smile like the Cheshire Cat on his face looking at your picture in his wallet. I overhear this young man talking to a certain extreme diva, talking about last night…which coincidentally is your 1 year anniversary. Now I'm not going to tell your father what was said in this conversation, but I'm warning you…when he and your brother, and Randy, DeWayne, Rey, Dave, Mark and Eddie find out, a certain someone isn't going to be very happy."

"So you know what happened last night?" I said, nervously.

"Yeah, I know, and I also know that it was your first time, so I respect your decision, even though I don't agree with it."

"Uncle Paul, I'm 17 years old. It's not like I did it at 14 or 15, relax."

"Actually I'd prefer if you didn't do it at all, but I'm not your father, and it's a little too late to have that conversation." He chuckled.

"Okay, thanks for the warning Uncle Paul." I said, turning the TV up.

"No problem. You watching Smackdown?"

"Of course, not like I'd miss it with all of you guys there."

"Okay, love ya princess."

"You two Uncle Paulie."

"Don't call me that."

"No. it fits you."

"BYE!"

"See ya!" I giggled and hug up the phone. My theme song (Breaking The Habit y Linkin Park) was on MTV. I danced around along with AJ, who had eaten the rest of the Cheetos while I was on the phone. I checked my watch and saw that it was 8:00.

"Okay, SD time!" I said, turning the TV and flopping down with a pack of Oreos that AJ had brought over.

"My Oreos!" he said, snatching them back.

"Fine," I said, snatching the Nutter Butters and Chips Ahoy. SD opened with Uncle Randy, Uncle Wayne and Dad arguing about who will win the Triple Threat match at Armageddon in two weeks. Then Uncle Eddie and Uncle Mark talked about the matches of the night. Shelly was going against the asshole known as Carlito Caribbian Cool for the US Title. I smiled to myself, because the second the announcement was made, I called dad, and he said that the match was going to be improved. Shelton has a chance to be US Champ. Matt's match for the Intercontinental title against Shane was set for Armageddon. I hung up with my dad and sat down with AJ to watch SD.

_**Ain't no stoppin me NOOOOO…**_

I smiled to myself as I watched Shelton come down and into the ring. Then the creepy Carlito dude came out along with Jesus, his girlfriend. He came down into the ring and the match began.

"Well, the match has started, and the US Title is on the line between Carlito Caribbean Cool, and Shelton Benjamin." Mark Calloway said.

"That's right Mark, and if you ask me, Shelton Benjamin definitely has the advantages in this match. He's got speed, strength, and hunger. This rookie hasn't been a solo competitor very long, and he's desperate to get some of the WWE gold on his own." Eddie Guerrero responded.

"Well, Eddie, if you ask me, Carlito's got the advantage. With age comes experience. And Carlito's got about 10 years experience over Shelton's one and a half, one of which he was a tag team competitor."

"Well, there's Carlito with a single leg Boston Crab. Benjamin doesn't look like he's gonna quit anytime soon though."

"This kid's got heart, a lot of it, and sometimes, having a lot of heart can make you really stupid. I mean now's the time to tap out before serious damage is done to his knee." Mark said to his colleague.

"Seems Carlito is tired of waiting for the tap, he's going for a German suplex. And Benjamin reverses it into a T-Bone Suplex! And One, Two, Three!"

_**Here's your winner, SHELTON BENJAMIN!**_

I shrieked and hugged AJ. Then I sat back down, in time to see Shelton climb the turnbuckle with the belt and mouth the words: _Ari, I love you baby!_ Into the camera.

I stole some more of AJ's cookies, and smiled to myself.

_I love you too Shelton. I love you too._


	13. Chapter 12

**I'm so happy! MOTLEY CRUE IS BACK TOGETHER!!!!!!!!!!!! Anyway, back to the story**

I'd fallen asleep watching Smackdown with Allen, and we woke up on my couch the next day surrounded by junk food and soda cans. It became out tradition to watch Raw and Smackdown together. I always fell asleep first, and I had to wake AJ up in the morning to kick him out of my room. It was always hilarious to wake Allen up. He was curled up in a ball sucking his thumb. I poked him in the arm and started to call him. He just grumbled something or the other and rolled over.

"Allen, wake up dude!"

"Come on mom, stall me out five more minutes!" he mumbled, still asleep.

"Allen Jones, WAKE YOUR ASS UP, I WANNA GO EAT AND HANG OUT TODAY IF YOU DON'T MIND!" I said, whacking him with Smackdown Magazine, which was sitting on the table. I grinned looking on the cover. Dad and Matt had the cover that month, and I was mentioned in the article as the 'next big thing'.

"WHAT!" he said, still not opening his eyes.

"Wake up."

"NO"

That was the last straw. I went in the bathroom and got a cup of water. Then I went and got Ice from the freezer. I put the ice down his pajama pants and splashed him with the water at the same time.

"HOLY SHIT!!" he screamed, jumping up. "What the hell was that for?"

"Well, if you would have just woke the hell up like I told you too, you wouldn't be all wet. Now go to your room, shower and get dressed. You're taking me to breakfast."

"Alright, alright."

"And don't forget, you owe me Fifty Bucks"

"You're really gonna hold me to that 50 bucks aren't you?" he said, sliding on his shoes.

"HELL YEAH I am, 50 bucks is a new pair of jeans! Now go and get dressed before I kick your ass!"

"Yeah, whatever," he grumbled, walking out of my room. When he left, I cleaned the room and my body, and then I checked my email. XtReEmEDiVa left me another message.

_Ariel Nicole Cena!_

_I can't believe you two did the deed! I talked to Shelly-boy about it last night, and I think ur Uncle Paul might have overheard. In his practice match against ur bro this morning in the gym, he got a couple stiff shots. Just warning you about any lectures or screamings that might be coming ur way…In other news, We've got a new girl. Her names Carmella and she thinks that she's hot stuff because she was playmate of the year. She's in a romantic story line with your boyfriend and she's into him too. But Don't worry, I'm keeping my eye on her, and Shelton's so into u that he's not even giving her the time of day. Its so funny man, she's all over him, and he's completely ignoring her! (giggles) She's already tried to sleep with Shane-o and Jeff…but Nikki and Tessa weren't having it. She tried to get with you brother too, but Christy snapped out on her. I wish she would have tried to get with my Hardy boy though, she irritates me so bad that I just want a reason to kick her little Preppy ass! (lol) Armageddon is in two weeks in Miami…Isn't OVW in Orlando that day? If so, come on over and we'll hang out and junk…and you can meet the bitch (Carmella) for your self…you'll hate her…she's such a prep! C U N Miami!_

_Luvs ya much,_

_Amy_

I laughed at Aims and quickly replied to her email after sliding on a pair of jeans and a camouflage 'You Can't See Me' T-shirt. I combed my hair down and put a camouflaged fitted cap on too.

_Aims!_

_Dude, I'll totally be in Miami in two weeks. I wanna meet miss prep and tell her to lay off my man! (lol) Thanx 4 the warning about Mattie knowing about me n Shelton. If my dad knows about it, I'll be getting a call…I mean, Matt won't really care…but my dad, that's another story…Uncle Paul nearly blew a gasket when I told him it was true last night…if he told Matt, Matt'll tell dad, and then I'll be toast, not to mention he'll tell uncle Randy, Uncle Rey-Rey, Uncle Wayne, Uncle Mark, Uncle Glen, Uncle Eddie…Shelly'll be toast! I gotta go, my homeboy Allen is here, we're going out to breakfast…WARN SHELTON FOR ME!!!_

_Thanx, luvs ya!_

_Ari_

I sent the email, pulled on my all white low top air force ones, and grabbed my cell phone. I opened the door to reveal Allen standing there with an 'it's about damn time' look on his face. I flipped him off and grabbed my money and key card off the table, closing the door behind me.

"So, after we eat, we have to go to Bob's office to learn about our new storylines. Apparently, they see that we're friends, and want us to have a storyline together-a _romantic_ storyline." Allen said winking as we walked to his car.

"Aw, dude! I have to kiss _you_?" I exclaimed, pretending to gag.

"Oh, like it's a picnic for me to have to make out with _you_!" he retorted, laughing along with me.

"I mean, I love you dude, but EEWWWWW!!" I joked, changing the station on his radio. I stopped when I hit the rap/rock/pop station. I was bouncing along to Lil' John and the Eastside Boys when Allen changed it to the country station.

"Hey, I was listening to that!" I complained, pouting.

"Tough Luck. My car, my rules!" he said, smirking and winking at me. I rolled my eyes and then pulled out the big guns. I poked out my bottom lip and widened my big green eyes, making the most pitiful face I could; the puppy dog face. It worked every time with my dad and Shelton and Matt.

"No way, come on Mermaid, that's not fair; why the puppy dog face…who can resist that?! Go head, put it on whatever station you want," he said, defeated. I grinned and turned the station back. By now, 'Get Low' had gone off, and 'I'm with you' by Avril Levigne was playing and I was singing along to it, looking out the window. I looked over at Allen, who was staring.

"What?" I said, flipping down the visor to fix my hair.

"You have a great voice." He said, pulling into Eat n Park.

"Thanks. If I don't make it big as a wrestler, I want to sing. Those are two of my top three passions." I said.

"Well, what's your third one?"

I looked at him and shook my head.

"If I told you, I'd have to kill you."

"Come on, Mermaid! Tell me, we're best friends…how can you not tell me?" he said, trying to pull a puppy dog face.

"Dude, you can't use my own weapon against me! It doesn't work with me!" I laughed as we sat down. Our meal was filled with friendly conversation and Allen trying to get me to spill my third passion. I just shook my head and shit my mouth tighter than the lid on a pickle jar.

"Fine, don't tell me then," he said as we paid and left out of the restaurant. We got in the car, and I let him listen to his crappy country.

"Okay, I won't!"

"That's cold Mermaid, real cold…" he said, turning up some country song.

"I know…but does the term 'Cruel and Unusual Punishment' mean anything to you?" I said, covering my ears.

"What do ya mean?"

"This music man, I can't take it!" I laughed, trying to change it back to my station that I had it on earlier.

"NO WAY!" he screamed as Nsync's 'Tearing up my Heart' came on. I laughed at Allen, who'd gone nuts and was trying to turn it back to his channel.

"What's wrong with NSync?" I said innocently.

"So, does the term 'Cruel and Unusual Punishment' mean anything to _you_?" he said, laughing.

"No, not really," I said, squealing at the song that came on. It was Nelly and Tim McGraw. "Now See, this is something we both will like…I love Nelly, and I know you probably like Tim McGraw…You like?" I said, turning up the radio.

"You know, this ain't that bad… I actually might like this song."

"I know, I told you so Allie!"

"Dude, how many times do I have to tell you-"

"I know, I know, 'Don't call me Allie' I've heard it so many times before…but it fits you, just like Uncle Paulie's name fits him!"

"And I bet he loves that one doesn't he?"

"Yeah! '_Cause it's all in my head I think about it over and over again…'"_

Mermaid you really have a beautiful voice!"

"Thanks, AJ! Now, let's go see why in HELL the want me to make out with you in front of large crowds."

"Deal babe!"

"Babe?"

"Well, on-screen, anyway."

"Ha, Ha. Hey, three weeks, Armageddon. You coming with me to hang around backstage?"

"Of course. I wanna see what the big show is like, you know? You've been around it your entire life almost. I just wanna see what it's like before I get there." AJ looked at me and smiled that million dollar smile of his. I smiled back and pulled out my ringing cell phone.

"What do you want, Copeland?" I said, smiling.

"Now Short Stuff, is that the way to talk to a good friend, almost like a brother to you? How much have I done for you, from helping you keep secrets from your brother, to teaching you how to do a spear, to-"

"One, _bro_, ANYONE could learn how to do a spear, and I really do appreciate you keeping all of those secrets from Mattie for me. You know you're like my big brother!" I laughed at him.

"You'll pay for the smart-ass comment later. You're coming to Miami, right?"

"You know it. Why would I miss a PPV night? I mean, _come on_ Adam!"

"Cool," he said. I could practically hear him smiling through the phone.

"Addy, I gotta get off of the phone now; I'm at the Commish's office about a new storyline."

"Okay Munchkin. And don't-"

"I know, don't call you Addy. What's the point of you saying that? You know I'm just gonna call you that anyway."

"Bye Short Stuff."

"See ya, _ADDY_." I said, hanging up the phone. I looked over at AJ, who was smirking at me.

"WHAT?"

"You are such a smart-ass."

"No shit, Sherlock." I laughed.

"Let's go do this thing, then we can go shopping." He said, throwing a balled-up napkin at me.

"Yay, shopping! Let's go," I said, getting out of the car and sprinting the 50 yards to the door. I stopped and turned around to see AJ about a quarter of the way to the doors.

ALLEEENNN, Hurry usurp!" I groaned in the best baby-voice I could, bending over to tie my shoe. He must have sped up, because before I could stand up from tying my shoe, he'd slapped me in the ass, HARD.

"OW! Allie, you're so gonna pay for that one…"

"Oh yeah, what are you gonna do about it…Thumbelina?"

"YOU'RE SO DEAD!" I screamed, chasing him into the building. He laughed and ran into the elevator. I slipped in right before the doors closed, and I started punching him in the arms. He pinned me to the wall and started tickling me. I was laughing and screaming so hard I was crying, as if that makes any sense. The elevator door opened to reveal me and Allen on the floor and his hands up my shirt. AJ blushed a deep red, and started laughing. I started laughing too. We got up, still laughing and brushing lint and dust out of each other's hair and clothes. The older couple waiting to get on the elevator looked at us kind of weird, and the woman, she looked at us like she thought we were about to have sex on the elevator or something. I walked out of the elevator, still squeaking out a giggle here and there. AJ, the poor guy, was still Crayola Crayon red. We walked into the receptionist's office.

"Hello, uh, Ariel Cena and Allen Jones. We're here to meet with Mr. Winters."

"Do you have an appointment?" she said, snottily, eying the appointment book she had on her desk.

I read the book upside down. "Yes, right there," I said, pointing to the words '_Cena & Jones, 2:30 pm. Storyline discussions_' written in it. I smiled a fake smile to her, and turned to face AJ, who was still a little red. He just shrugged his shoulders and went and sat down in one of the chairs. He picked up an old Smackdown Magazine that had Dad on it, talking about the 1 year anniversary of his problems beginning with Carlito Caribbean Crap. It had to be almost 5 years ago, because I was 12 when he was stabbed, but sometimes, I still have nightmares about how he looked in the hospital sometimes.

"Well, Miss Cena, Mr. Jones, you can go right in." she said after a few minutes. AJ and me got up and entered the office. Mr. Winters was shaking the hand of a familiar looking man. I reached up and pulled the ever familiar ponytail at the base of his neck. He yelped and turned around. His face went from confused to completely surprise.

"Mini-me!" the man yelled. I jumped in his arms and wrapped my legs around his waist.

"Uncle Robbie!" I shrieked, laughing.

"Wow, it's been a long time. When'd you dye your hair all black? You used to be like this dirty blondish-brown color! I haven't seen you since Wrestlemania last year. How've you been?" he smiled down at me.

"Great. Dad didn't tell you? I'm in OVW now! I've been here almost six months now. Everyone knew about it. I even had a party to celebrate, but you were doing a movie." I said excitedly. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm announcing for OVW now…I just signed the contract. Taken one too may bumps, you know?" he said, looking kind of sad.

"Uncle Robbie, you don't mean that…"

"Yep, damn doctors refuse to release me to wrestle again. RVD is over." As he said that, I felt a tear almost come out. I knew how much wrestling meant to him…that's why he called me mini-me, he saw his passion for the sport in me.

"But it was only a bruised spine, nothing broke! They should clear you…my friend Jeff did the same thing when he was in OVW, and the released him! That's so not fair!" I said, almost reading his mind, and completely forgetting my best friend and Mr. Winters were in the room.

"I know, but, since I can't wrestle, I'm stuck doing movies for the rest of my career. I can do my own stunts, but I can't take a German Suplex from one of my best friends, that makes a lot of sense." He said under breath. I hugged him around his waist, trying to comfort him.

"Well, enough of the moping around," he said suddenly. "What are you here for?"

"Storyline meeting. Oh, I forgot all about you Allie! Uncle Rob, this is Allen Jones, also known as AJ Styles. AJ, this is my Uncle Rob, also known as Rob Van Dam." I said.

"Good to meet you. I'm a big fan." AJ said, smirking.

"Likewise, can't wait to see what you can do."

"Yeah. Mr. Winters, what's this story line you've put us in together?"

"Well actually, this isn't a story line meeting. I just got off of the phone with Shane McMahon, who has been receiving tapes of all of your matches for about three months. He wants the two of you as a tag team."

"Shane-o-Mac wants me? And AJ? This is UNREAL!!!!! Oh my god!" I shrieked, jumping in AJ's arms. "When do we start?"

"You debut at Armageddon. Trish Stratus and Tyson Tomko will be in the ring talking about how no one is able to beat them, and how they are the best inter-gender tag team in the company. She'll then challenge anyone in the back, and you two will come out and accept the challenge and win, of course. Then that Monday, Chris Jericho will have you on the Highlight Reel to interview you about your win…that's when we reveal that you're the daughter of John Cena."

"Age, is this really happening? We're going to the big show? We really made it?" I said, looking at my best friend in disbelief. AJ was still in shock. He looked down at me, and smiled. He picked me up and swung me around.

"We made it Mermaid. Let's go call everyone and tell them the great news!"

"No, I want this to be one huge surprise. The only person I want to contact is Trish Stratus to make sure no one finds out about my debut. Especially dad and Shelton."

Only two weeks till I see my family and friends.

I couldn't wait

**Vote. I need a conflict! Should **

**A)Shelton be seen making out with Carmella**

**B) Ari be seen kissing AJ**

**C) Neither, and I come up with something else myself… (bet I get a lot of these)**

**Put your choice in your REVIEW (hint, hint)**


	14. Chapter 13

It was Armageddon, and I was nervous, really nervous. I could see what Matt and Jeff and Shane and Amy were talking about. I may have practically grown up backstage, but I'd never been in front of the cameras or a crowd this big. We were in the Delta Airlines Arena for Christ sakes. AJ and I were walking towards Trish's dressing room. I knocked on her door, and Tyson Tomko answered the door.

"You must be the newbies, I'm Tyson." He said, smiling." I immediately categorized him as a gentle giant.

"Yeah," I smiled. "I'm Ariel, but my friends call me Ari. This is Allen, but everyone calls him AJ."

"Good to meet you guys, come on in." he said, stepping back to let us in the room. We walked in, and looked around. Sitting in the corner doing her nails was a very beautiful, busty blonde woman. She was at least a head taller than me, and had a beautiful figure.

"Hi, I'm Ari, we spoke over the phone, and-"

"Cut it okay," she interrupted. "I know who you are, but I honestly don't care. I'm Trish Stratus, Women's Champion, and the most beautiful Diva here. I know who your family is, or rather who they _aren't_. Orphans, how pathetic. Anyway, I don't want to be friends, and I don't care if you don't like me. I didn't tell anyone you were here, but I'm pissed I have to lose to a rookie like you tonight. Now, if you excuse me, I have to go talk to a _real_ diva."

As she walked out of the room, I felt Allen's hand on my shoulder, trying to keep me from going after her.

"Don't worry; you'll get her in the ring. Just stiffen the shots a bit, you know, OVW style like you did to Page, and Cameron, and those other diva wanna-be's." he said in my ear, calming me a bit.

"Hey Tyson, could you and Age go outside for a sec so I can change clothes?"

"No prob, you are like wrestling royalty." He joked.

"Please, I'm no where near royalty; you have to be like a McMahon or something like that to be 'wrestling royalty'. I'm just a Cena, not even a real one either," I said, thinking of Trish's words.

"Don't listen to her, she doesn't know you Mermaid, she doesn't know what you've been through. Hell, _I_ don't even know all of what you've been through. All I know is that you're adopted because your mom beat on ya…Keep your head up, Kid." AJ said softly, kissing my temple as he exited with Tyson.

I changed into a pair of baggy low-rise jeans that showed off my blue thong and a black and blue tank top that stopped inches above my belly button. I added a chain – a real chain closed with a lock – and I pulled my hair into a ponytail. Stratus wasn't pulling on my hair and turning this into a catfight. I put on my black wrestling boots, and pulled on black and blue wristbands black on my left upper arm, blue on my right, blue on my left wrist, black on my right. I taped my wrists and hands with black tape under the wrist bands. I pulled on a black hoodie with a blue dragon on the front, and applied clear lip gloss, nothing more; I wasn't there to win a fashion show, I was there to wrestle.

"You guys can come in now!" I called, and the guys came back in. We were sitting there watching the matches. I smiled when Shelton and Matt became Tag Team champs, I cheered when Dad became World Heavyweight Champion. I scowled when Trish kept her Women's Title. Jeff won the Intercontinental title against Adam in a Ladder match. (A/N: Typical for Jeff Hardy, right?) Soon, it was time for my match.

"Well, Eddie, it looks like Trish and her Problem solver have something to say." Mark said smiling.

"Well, if the mamacita is looking as good as she usually does, I'm fine with it homes!"

"Shut up, I have something to say! In this business, there is no inter-gender team better than me, and my Problem Solver here. I mean, we've beaten matt Hardy and Lita, Jeff Hardy and Nikki Guerrero, Matt Cena and Christy Hemming, and even The Hurri-dork and Contessa Calloway. If there is ANY inter-gender tag team in the back that thinks any different, come on out and face us!"

_99 Problems_ by Jay-Z blasted out of the speakers, and I came out, dancing to the music, AJ bouncing along with me. I had on my hood, so no one could see my face. AJ had on black and blue tights. (Like Chris Benoit's tights) we got into the ring, and I grabbed a mike.

"We're here to accept your challenge. Ready AJ?" I said, looking at my friend. He just smiled and nodded. I dropped the mike, and pulled off my hoodie.

"Wow Eddie, this young woman is beautiful, I wonder who she is?" Mark said, smiling to his self, knowing he had to keep character and fallow the storyline.

"She is lovely Mark, but why is she wearing a chain like that? Isn't that Cena's trademark? Wonder, they don't really look alike, but maybe there's a connection of some sort."

"And who's the young man she's with? His fighting style is wonderful, and it looks like he's giving Tyson Tomko a run for his money!"

"This vato's putting up quite a fight homes! And here come the women! This girl can FIGHT Mark. Who knows, maybe they'll win!"

"I doubt it…WAIT A SECOND! That was a Five-Knuckle Shuffle! Does John Cena know that his moves are being stolen?"

"I don't know, but I bet he'll have something to say about this tomorrow night on Raw!"

"I've known John Cena a long time, and I don't think he appreciates his moves being stolen."

"And what a finisher by this young woman! And here's the three count! 1, 2, 3!

"This young woman has won her first match in the WWE! But who is she? Find out tomorrow night on Raw! 9:00 pm on Spike TV! Good Night!"

As I came back stage, a hoard of people stormed me with hugs and congratulations.

"CENA! DUDE, why didn't you tell me" That was Amy.

"Ari! Dude great hurricrana!" Jeff

"Good match Short Stuff!" Adam

"Holy shit dude can't believe you're here!" Hardy and Shane.

"Hell of a finisher," Uncle Dave

"Nice work, partner!" AJ

"When did you get here?" Uncle Paul

"Why didn't you tell us?!" Nikki and Tess

"Congratulations!" Christy

"Come here Munchkin! You here for sure?" Matt

"Get over here baby girl!" Uncle Randy

"Oh my god! When did you start?" Uncle Wayne

"THAT WAS MY MOVE!" Dad

I smiled; glad to be back with those that I loved and those that loved me. There was only one person missing.

"Guys, this is Allen Jones, but everyone calls him AJ. His stage name is AJ Styles. He was my best friend in OVW, and Shane-o-Mac wanted us as an inter-gender Tag-team here in the Big show. Allie, this is my Dad, my uncle Randy, Uncle Wayne, Uncle Paul Uncle Dave, my big brother Matt, The Wonder Brothers, Matt and Jeff Hardy, Matt's Girl Amy, Nikki, Jeffro's girl, This is Christy, my future sister in law, the guy with the Million Dollar smile is Adam, the one I was getting smart with on the phone that day, That over there is Tess, one of my best friends, and this is Shane, the WWE's residential super hero," I said, turning to AJ, who smiled and waved. A chorus of "Hey man's," "What's up's?", and "Good to meet ya's" echoed through the hall way. I smiled to the group again.

"Well, Congrats Dad, you're the Champ! Uncle Wayne, Uncle Randy, You old guys looked good out there. Jeffro, congrats on the Intercontinental title, Adam, hell of a job, but Jeff's too crazy to lose a Ladder Match. Nikki, sorry you didn't win the Title, but I got that bitch, sorry dad, but that needed to be said, back for you. Well, well, well, look at my big brother, Tag team Champion! Where's your partner?" I smiled at everyone. Suddenly, two _very_ familiar arms were around me, spinning me around. I screamed happily, and when he put me down, I kissed Shelton passionately, right in front of every body. He happily responded. When we came out of the kiss, he put his forehead to mine and smiled.

"Hell of a job out there, Cena. Why the hell didn't you tell me you were gonna be here?" he said.

"And miss the look on your face right now? No chance in hell," I smirked, kissing his nose.

"Well, I missed you."

"I missed you too babe! We have the same schedule and everything, so now we can be together." I smiled.

"Hell of a match, you tell your dad you were gonna use his move?"

"He didn't even know I was coming! I wore his chain too!" I smirked.

"Oh yeah, princess," my dad said, breaking the moment.

"Yeah dad?" I smiled at him.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU WEARING?" My dad, and Uncles Randy, DeWayne, Paul, Dave and my brother yelled at the same time.

"Jeans, a shirt, and a hoodie?" I said, smiling at them.

"Your underwear were hanging out! You looked like – "

"DAD! Stratus had on a lot less than I did, and I wore stuff like that in OVW, only it was pastel colored, and tighter. This is ME, and we agreed, the day I signed with OVW that I would be ME when I got to WWE, right?" I said, not wanting to argue.

"You're right Munchkin, I just have to remember that you're almost 18, and you're growing up! Sorry bout that," he said.

"Yeah, us too," Uncle randy said, Uncles Paul, Dave and Wayne nodding.

"I'm not!" Matt laughed.

"Figures!"

"So, what's your storyline anyway?" Amy said as Shelton got behind me. I sighed and leaned back into him, resting the back of my head against his chest.

"I'm John Cena's daughter, and Matt Cena's little sister, and I think AJ and I join Team X-treme," I said, causing Amy to shriek. Matt and Jeff smiled, and then Shane grinned.

"Great! Well, two new people….to re-arrange the rooming assignments." Amy said.

"I got my brother!" the Hardy boys yelled.

"I got Paul," Dave said

"I got Randy!" Uncle Wayne said.

"I got Ari!" Amy and Shelton yelled at the same time.

"No you don't! You're rooming with me, not my daughter!" My dad said to Shelton.

"Fine." He said, sadly.

"I'm rooming with Tessa!" Nikki said, smiling.

"I got Christy." My brother smirked.

"I'm rooming with Jay already," Adam piped up

"Well AJ, looks like it's you and me, dude," Shane laughed.

"So, let's recap…Hardy boys are rooming together, Me and Aims, Nikki and Tessa, Daddy and Shelton, Uncle Randy and Uncle DeWayne, Uncle Paul and Uncle Dave, AJ, and Shane, Adam and Jason, and Christy and Matt." I said smiling.

"Can I switch rooms with someone? Please?" Shelton said, not wanting to have to room with my dad.

"Well, what if Christy bunked with me and Ari, and we got a three bed hotel room, then you could bunk with Mattie." Amy said after a second.

"That'll work!" I said, along with Christy and Shelton.

"No it won't! I wanna room with Chris," my brother pouted.

"Well, if I can't room with Shelton, then you can't room with Christy," I smirked at my brother.

"Whatever."

"I'm hungry," Adam and Jeff said suddenly at the same time.

"You're always hungry," Everyone said back.

"IHOP!" I said, giving my dad the puppy dog pout.

"Sure, why not, you deserve it!" He said, smiling down at me.

"Can I hit a club with the others after?" I asked him, still with the pout.

"What do you think guys?" my dad said, looking at my uncles.

"I think she's old enough." Uncle Wayne said, Uncle Randy nodding along.

"If Matt keeps an eye on her, I don't see why not," Uncle Paul said, causing Uncle Dave to nod in agreement.

"Well I think, if she doesn't get her narrow behind over here and gives me a hug she won't make it to 21!" a deep Texan accent said behind the group. My eyes widened and I ran into the speaker's arms. He picked me up like I was a little girl, and just held me and talked to me. I was sitting on his arms, which he had crossed over his chest around my legs, making a seat for me.

"Hey Uncle Mark!" I said, smiling. "You like my surprise?" I said, smiling up at the nearly 7 foot giant.

"Hell yeah, Little One. Why the hell didn't you tell me you were coming?" he said, laughing.

"The little brat didn't tell any of us!" Uncle Randy laughed.

"Well, aren't you just full of surprises? What the hell was that finisher? Do you have a name for it yet?"

"It was hot, huh? I don't have a name yet; I'll have one by tomorrow though, by the end of the night."

"You know, it's not nice to sit and talk to 7 foot giants when the guy that taught you to drive is behind you waiting on his hug chica."

I jumped down from Uncle Mark's arms and dove into Uncle Eddie's. He immediately started talking to me in Spanish. The only people that understood other than me was Matt and Uncle DeWayne

"How are you Little One?"

"I'm great Uncle Eddie! I'm glad I'm here with my family."

"I'm proud of you. Rey know you're here?"

"He should…he just hasn't found me yet."

"Oh, what are you doing to celebrate your debut?"

"Hanging out with the guys."

"Not just Shelton?" he said. Shelton's head popped up at the sound of his name, and he became curious. It was funny because he didn't know a word of Spanish.

"No, the whole group of us…not just my boyfriend." I blushed.

"Okay, have fun, and remember,"

"Everything for the family" I finished, kissing his cheek and going back for the group.

"Everyone ready, Good, Let's get back to the hotel and change so we can PARTY!!!" I said in English, smiling. I noticed that the group had grown to include my friend Jason Reso, Adam's best friend, Chris Irvine, who I didn't know very well, but hung out with occasionally, Stacy Keibler, a diva who I didn't mind hanging with along with Ms. Jackie, another Diva I liked because she didn't act like a complete snob. I looked at Matt and winked.

"Todo para la familia hermano." I smiled at him. (A/N: Translation: Everything for family bro)

"Todo para la familia hermanita." He responded, kissing my forehead and slinging an arm around my shoulder. (A/N: Same meaning, but hermanita means little sis). We got to the cars and looked. We had four cars: Matt's, Hardy's, Adam's, and Nikki's.

"Well, How about this, AJ, me, Shelton, Matt and Amy ride in Hardy's Car. Shane, Jeff and Nikki and Tess ride in Nikki's Car. Christy, Jacks and Matty can ride in Matt's car. Adam, Jay, Chris, and Stace, you guys ride in Copeland's car. Let's get to this club, I can't wait to dance."

We Piled into the cars, and drove to Club Zoo. I didn't care that I was still in my wrestling gear; I wasn't there to impress anyone. It was so much fun. They didn't even card me because I was in a huge crowd of WWE Superstars. When we got into the club, I immediately dragged Amy, Christy, Nikki, Tessa, Stacy and Jackie on the dance floor because _1, 2 Step_ by Ciara was on and I loved that song. Amy, Christy, Stacy and I were doing the dance from the video, being cheered on by Nikki, Tess and Jackie. I was lost in the music, and having a ball. I pulled my hair out of the ponytail it was in and kept dancing with the girls. Soon, the song was over, and I headed over to the bar and sat down on the stool next to Shelton. He eyed my flushed face and laughed.

"Have fun?" he laughed, swigging his beer.

"Yeah, come dance with me!" I said, taking his hand.

"No way! I don't dance." He laughed.

"Please," I said, giving him the puppy dog pout.

"Fine," he sighed. "But don't say I didn't warn you I couldn't dance."

_Move your body_ by Nina Sky was playing, and I was moving to the beat. I was mainly rolling my hips and swaying to the music. Shelton, who said that he couldn't dance, started really moving. I responded my adding my arms and legs into my dance, and we were battling. Soon there was a circle of people around us cheering us on. I was having a ball, and I was surprised that Shelton could actually dance. The song cut off, and we went back to the bar where our friends were waiting.

"Damn Shelton, I didn't know you could dance!" Matt exclaimed.

"Ari, where'd you learn to move like that, girl?" Amy shouted, hugging me.

"I took a hip-hop dance class in the seventh grade, and I was on the Dance team in high school." I said, laughing. Suddenly, _Get Busy_ by Sean Paul came on, and all of the guys were dragged on the floor by a girl. Amy dragged Hardy, Nikki dragged Jeff, Christy had my brother, Tess had Shane, Stacy, surprisingly, had AJ, and Jackie was with Chris. Adam and Jay were with random Bimbos, and Shelton and I were sitting at the bar.

"You want a drink?" he asked me.

"Yeah, I'm kind of thirsty."

"Well, what do you want?"

"Uh, well, I don't really drink…beer is gross, and I can't drink shots….can I get a Smirnoff?" I said, smiling.

"Sure. Hey, Barkie! Let me get a Smirnoff over here," he smirked. He handed the bottle to me, which I gratefully accepted. I sipped it and enjoyed the taste. It wasn't harsh like other liquors. It had a pleasant carbonic taste to it. I got back on the dance floor and was dancing with Adam. Shelton was in the bathroom, and some sleazy guy came up to me.

"Hey baby, why don't you blow off the hero, and come with a hero?" he slurred, obviously drunk.

"Dude, is that the best pick-up line you have?" I said, rolling my eyes.

"No, how about, If I controlled the Alphabet, I'd put you and I together."

"Boring, try again."

"Uh, I lost my phone number, can I have yours?"

"Gross, step off dude, I'm not interested." I said, turning back to Adam. The guy shrugged and walked off.

"Addy, could you start rounding the guys up, I'm tired, and we all have to work in the morning, so you guys can't get too wasted." I said, smiling.

"Good idea Shorty. Grab Hardy's keys, he's the most wasted. It looks like me, you, Irvine and Matt is driving. He smirked. I went to Hardy, and got his keys. I was walking to the car, hoping to warm it up for the Drunken Masters. I had the key in the lock when someone grabbed my left arm. I turned to see it was the drunk guy from inside."

"So, you think you're too good for me?" he said, his face inches from mine. I could smell the liquor on his breath, and his grip on my upper arm was so tight, I knew it was gonna be bruised in the morning. I took a deep breath ad punched him right I the face. He hit the ground and didn't get up.

"You're damn right I am." I muttered, and I climbed into the car. I was sitting there, laughing to myself and letting the car warm up for the Drunk Bunch. Hardy, Amy, AJ and Shelton came staggering to the car singing Barney songs at the top of their lungs.

"IF ALL THE RAINDROPS WERE LEMON DROPS AND GUM DROPS, OH WHAT A RAIN THAT WOULD BE. STANDING OUTSIDE WITH MY MOUTH OPEN WIDE, AH AH AH AH AH AH AH AH AH AH! IF ALL THE RAINDROPS WERE LEMON DROPS AND GUM DROPS OH WHAT A RAIN THAT WOULD BE!" They sang of key. I was slightly buzzed from the Smirnoff and the Corona I'd drank, but these guys were SAUCED! I laughed and drove to the hotel, Adam, Chris, and Matt behind me.

We all ended up crashing in me, Amy and Christy's room. Well, everyone practically passed out in our room. All I know is, Matt and Christy were in Christy's bed, Hardy and Amy were in her bed, Me and Shelton were in my bed, AJ, surprisingly was with Stacy cuddled on the couch, Jackie was cuddled up with Jay on the chair, while the rest of the guys were sprawled around the room all over the place. I laughed to myself, and cuddled into Shelton more and drifted off to sleep.

"Welcome to Chris Jericho's Highlight Reel!" Jericho said, strutting around the ring.

"Well, last night, the Trash Bag Hoe and her Billy Goat got their assed kicked at Armageddon by some unidentified wrestlers. Well, Orlando, Florida, here they are!"

_I got 99 Problems, but a Bitch ain't one!_

I strutted down to the ring, bearing the chain, a black wife beater tied to show my belly button, and a pair of Shelton's jeans, held up as low as possible with a belt. I had on black tennis shoes, and a 'Word Life' Scull cap. My hair was down and combed, I was make-up less. My face held a cocky smirk to rival Uncle Randy's, and I took my time getting to the ring. AJ fallowed me out there, wearing the same thing basically, a wife beater and jeans. But he had on a blue baseball cap and was bouncing to the beat of the music. I got in the ring and took the mike off of the stool.

"Well, well, well, what, pray tell, is your name?" Jericho said, smirking down at me.

"The name's Ari. That's all you need to know." I said coolly. "This is my friend AJ. That's all you need to know about him."

"Well, Ari, what do you have against Trish Stratus, other than the fact that she's a Trash Bag Hoe?" he smirked.

"Well, Chris, where do I begin? I'm a big fan, by the way. Well, what she did to you at Wrestlemania was screwed up, two, she's a bitch! She thinks because she's been babe of the year or whatever that she's the best thing God put on this earth. I hate her whole attitude. And last night, AJ and I put her and her Neanderthal in their places!"

"Okay, I see where you're coming from! Now here's my next question. Last night, you did the Five-Knuckle Shuffle. And today you're wearing a 'Word Life' hat, and a steel chain. Do you have some sort of connection to John Cena?"

_So, you think you're untouchable?_

"Well Eddie, John Cena's coming down to clear up this confusion. Wait, why is Matt Cena with him? Is it a family problem or something?" Mark said.

"I don't know homes…let's find out!"

"John Cena, how nice of you to come on the Highlight Reel. Matt, always a pleasure! Can you tell us what's going on with this young woman?" Chris said handing dad the mike.

"Damn Straight! Now, last night, this chick comes to the ring, wearing _my_ chain, and doing _my_ moves. And I'm fine with this. Why do you ask? Because Ari's real name is Ari _Cena._ Yep, this is my Daughter, and Matt's sister." The crowd went nuts. "Baby girl, welcome to the company." He said, hugging me and kissing my forehead. Matt came over and did the same. Then, all three of us got on the turnbuckles at the same time and did the 'Word Life' sign. AJ just smirked, and worked the crowd. We all left the ring and went backstage. Once we hit gorilla, Dad went into DAD mode.

"Ari, where did you get that bruise?" he said, pointing to my upper left arm.

"Uh, last night at the club…"

"What the hell happened, and why didn't anyone tell me about it?" he said, rounding on Matt.

"Don't blame Matt dad, it's all my fault. See, I was dancing with Adam, and me, him, Irvine and Matt were the only ones even able to walk a straight line anyway; I blew him off and kept dancing with Adam. Then I convince Adam that it's time to go because we have to be here and everyone was going to wake up with hangovers the size a Texas. So I get Hardy's keys, and I go to warm up the car. While I'm trying to unlock the car, the guy come up and grabs me, but before he can do anything, I hit him with a right hook and knocked him the hell out. Two minutes later, the Druken Masters came out and we went back to the hotel, where everyone passed out in me, Amy and Christy's hotel room." I said, watching my dad's face slowly turn from pink to red to burgundy.

"Some drunk guy attacked you and you didn't tell me?" he screamed.

"I didn't tell anyone dad! I didn't think it mattered! I knocked him out and kept on going!" I argued.

"Girl, don't tempt me to ground you. You're not 18 yet, you're still not off the hook yet." He said, obviously calmer. "So, no one did anything about it?"

"No, anyone that I could have told was pissy-ass drunk anyway. Your son was already on his way to the hotel with a car load of drunk people, and Shelton couldn't talk, let alone defend someone." I laughed at the thought of Shelton singing the Barney song with Amy and Hardy.

"What's so funny?" Matt said suddenly.

"I'm just thinking about your best friend last night. He was so out of it, that he, AJ, Hardy, and Amy were singing Barney songs on their way to the car at the top of their lungs." I said, having to sit down from laughing so hard. Matt joined in, and soon we were both hysterical. It didn't help when Shelton came towards Gorilla with a purple t-shirt on. I looked at Matt, and he looked at me. Then we busted out laughing again.

"What's so funny guys?" he said suspiciously.

"We're thinking about how much fun we had last night." I said innocently.

"What happened last night?" he said suddenly.

"You don't remember?" I said.

"Nope, I was completely out of it…all I remember is giving you that Smirnoff and the Corona a little bit after that. After that, the next thing I remember is Waking up this morning with one hell of a hangover." He said, scratching his head.

"Wait, you gave my 17 year old daughter alcohol?" my dad said, giving Shelton that mischievous crooked smirk of his.

"Yeah, I did," Shelton said, grinning sheepishly.

"How much did you have to drink Ari?"

"Uh, just a Smirnoff and a Corona that Shelton gave me, and I sipped off of Stacy's Hard Lemonade." I said.

"Well, as long as you weren't hurt, I'm fine, but if anything happens to you like that again, I'll snap and I'll kill you, your brother, and all of your friends, deal?" he said, eying me.

"Yeah, daddy. So, I take it can't go clubbing for a while?" I said.

"You got it princess."

"Grounded?"

"Definitely"

"DAD"

"You knew it was coming! Two weeks. No clubs."

"Fine, I can live with that." I smiled at my dad, and walked off with Shelton, Matt and AJ. We got to Catering where Team X-Treme, Christy, Chris, Adam, Jay and pretty much the whole group of people that I partied with were sitting, hanging out.

"Hey Short Stuff, what's your old man's verdict?" Adam said, apparently, they all heard about the drunk dude trying to hit on me.

"Well, I'm grounded for two weeks. This means no clubs basically. But they didn't say anything about MOVIE NIGHT!" I shouted, causing Matt and Adam to groan.

"What? What did I miss?" Shelton said suddenly.

"Movie night, that's when everyone invited brings their favorite movie, and we watch them all. First person to fall asleep owes the rest of the group a buck each, and Ari always brings the SAME movie. I swear, I'm sick of it!" Adam said, rolling his eyes at me.

"WHAT? That's my favorite movie!" I said, laughing.

"What movie?" Shelton said, smirking Matt's face.

"The Fast and The Furious" I said along with Matt and Adam.

"That's a great movie!" Chris said.

"THANK YOU!" I said.

"No it's Not!" Matt groaned.

"Don't say that!" Adam said at the same time.

"Well, what movies are you guys bringing?" I said.

"Scarface" Matt said. I rolled my eyes.

"Uh, the Wedding Singer."Hardy said.

"The Scorpion King, Sorry Ari, but your Uncle's Hot!" Amy laughed.

"The Little Mermaid." Stacy said, causing AJ to laugh and look at me.

"Little Nicky" Chris said.

"Waiting to Exhale" Christy smiled.

"A Little Princess." Jackie said.

"Beverly Hills Cop" AJ said

"Selina!" Nikki sang out.

"The Ring!" Tess piped up.

"Fight Club" Jeff said.

"Alright! The party starts at 10:00 tomorrow night in Shelton and Matt's Hotel room."

"Why Ours?"

"Because, everyone passed out in mine last night!" I laughed.

We all got back to the hotel, and all just showered and went to sleep. I lay in bed thinking that all of my dreams had come true, and for the first time in a long time, tears of joy came down my cheeks as I closed my eyes to go to sleep.


	15. Chapter 14

WELL, HERE'S CHAPPY 14!

* * *

It was about twelve I the afternoon and the girls were at the gym. I'd gone before they'd even woken up, since I like to get my work-out out of the way. I had my Radio on as loud as possible, and I was dancing around the room in my underwear and a tank top. I was singing at the top of my lungs and cleaning the room up a bit. _I Love Rock and Roll _was blasting through the stereo from the mixed CD and I was lost in the music, dancing around like a wild woman.

**_I saw him dancing there  
By the record machine  
I knew he must have  
Been about seventeen  
The beat was going strong  
Playing my favorite song  
I could tell It wouldn't be long Till he was with me  
Yeah, with me  
And I could tell It wouldn't be long Till he was with me  
Yeah, with me _**

Singin'

I love rock 'n' roll  
So put another dime In the jukebox Baby  
I love rock 'n' roll  
So come and Take the time And dance with me

Ow

He smiled, so I got up And asked for his name  
"But that don't matter," he said "'Cause it's all the same."  
I said, "Can I take you home where we can be alone?"  
And next we Were moving on And he was with me  
Yeah, with me  
And we were moving on And singin' that Same old song  
Yeah, with me

Singin'

I love rock 'n' roll  
So put another dime In the jukebox Baby  
I love rock 'n' roll  
So come and So come on take the time And dance with me

Ow

I love rock 'n' roll yeah  
'Cause it soothes My soul yeah

I love rock 'n' roll  
Yeah, yeah, yeah

I said, "Can I take you home Where we can be alone?"  
And next we Were moving on And he was with me  
Yeah, with me  
And we were movin on And singin' that Same old song  
Yeah, with me

Singin'

I love rock 'n' roll  
So put another dime In the jukebox Baby  
I love rock 'n' roll  
So come and Take the time and Dance with me

I love rock 'n' roll  
(I love rock 'n' roll)  
So put another dime In the jukebox baby  
I love rock 'n' roll  
(Ooh)  
So come on Take the time And dance with me  
(Dance with me)

I love rock 'n' roll  
(Rock 'n' roll)  
So put another dime In the jukebox baby  
(I said)  
I love rock 'n' roll  
(So dance with me)  
So come on Take the time and Dance with me  
(Dance with me ooh)

I love rock 'n' roll  
(Rock 'n' roll)  
So put another dime In the jukebox baby  
(Oh, ooh)  
I love rock 'n' roll  
(Ooh)  
So come and Take the time and (Dance with me)  
Dance with me

I love rock 'n' roll  
So put another dime In the jukebox baby  
I love rock 'n' roll  
(Oh)  
So come and Take the time and Dance with me

I was having a ball, but the next thing I knew, I heard clapping and laughing. I turned around to see Amy, Christy, Matt, Shelton and Hardy standing in the door way. I turned a bright red and ran in the bathroom.

"So, you love Rock and Roll, huh?" Hardy chuckled.

"Come on baby girl, your singing was pretty good! Really good, if you ask me!" Shelton laughed, knocking on the door.

"STOP LAUGHING! It's not funny, Shelton!" I whined through the door. I was so embarrassed.

"Well, it kind of is, babe. I mean, it's not everyday you see your girlfriend dancing around her hotel room in her underwear singing into her hair brush as a microphone!"

"DON'T MAKE FUN OF ME!"

"I'm not baby girl! I thought it was pretty sexy…you dancing around in next to nothing…"

"Shelton Michael Benjamin!"

"Well, it was kinda hot…if you didn't wrestle, I'd tell you to go call up LA Reid! Or Dr. Dre, you know?" he chuckled

"I know I can sing, it's one of my three passions." I smirked, unlocking the door so Shelton could come into the bathroom. When he came in, I was sitting on the counter looking in the full-length mirror on the opposite wall, fixing my navel ring.

"Well, one of your _three_, is it baby girl? What are the other two?" he said, his eyes twinkling mischievously.

"Well, guess."

"One is Wrestling, Another is singing, is art the third?" he said, cocking his head to the side.

"The first two are correct, but that's a no on the third one." I smiled.

"Uh, An obsession with a certain actor?"

"Nope!"

"Me?"

"Shelton!"

"Is that a yes?"

"NO!"

"I give, what is it?"

"I'm not telling the third one, it would ruin my rep." I laughed.

"So you're not going to tell me?" he said, standing between my legs.

"Nope, sorry babe!" I said, going back to taking out my belly button ring. All of a sudden, Shelton bends down and starts kissing on my stomach. I shriek and giggle – something I hardly ever do, unless I'm around Shelton for some reason – as he actually takes out my belly button ring using only his mouth. He stands up, and takes my ring out of his mouth. He sat it on the counter and smirks at me.

"I didn't need your help you know…I could have done it myself." I said, fake pouting.

"True, but you wouldn't have had that much fun taking it out by yourself, now would you?" he said before claiming my lips with a kiss. Soon we were re-enacting the Enrique Iglesias video, making out on the bathroom counter. We were really into it, and we'd been at it a good twenty minutes, when…

"DUDE! Please don't tell me you were about to get some from my baby sister in the bathroom!"

"Matt!" I screamed, jumping up and snatching Shelton's hand from inside my shirt.

"Come on Ari, you'd think you'd learned from me! If you're gonna make out with someone in the bathroom, LOCK THE DOOR!" he laughed. Suddenly, he stopped.

"Dude, is that a _hickey?_"

"Shelton, you gave me a HICKEY!?" I screamed at him, punching him in his shoulder. He put this innocent look on his face and scratched his head.

"Uh, yeah?"

"MAN! This is gonna show!" I said, looking in the mirror.

"Well, I could always make it show more…"

"Michael, this is not the time," I said, using his middle name.

"Well, you gave me one, but you don't hear me complaining!"

"AMY!!!! You got any concealer or foundation?" I screamed. I didn't wear makeup like that, just eye liner, eye shadow, and lip stuff.

"Dude," she said coming into the bathroom, (It's a pretty big bathroom) "You don't even know how to put that on!"

"I know, but desperate times call for desperate measures!" I said, pointing at my neck.

"Shelton, dude, if I can't cover that thing up, you're so dead. Dwayne, Randy, John, Eddie and Mark are all gonna kill you. Glenn too, if there's anything left. And don't let Rey find out!" Amy said, furiously applying make up to my neck.

"Damn, hurry up and get that thing covered!" Shelton said, suddenly fearing for his life.

"You know he's still going to know, right?" Matt said suddenly, still laughing at how we were worrying over the hickey.

"How?" I said suddenly.

"You don't remember when I was 15, 16, 17, and 18, and my girlfriends all used to put the makeup on my neck to hide the hickeys so that dad wouldn't know that I snuck out of the house? He has like, super sonic bionic eyes or something, cause he could see the hickey anyway" he said, laughing at how many times he'd been grounded for sneaking out of the house.

"Well, matt, that's because the foundation that they used was always too dark or too light! It didn't blend with your skin, but me and Amy's completions are similar, so if she adds some dark blush to it, it will blend perfectly!" I laughed. Amy finished the make up, and I did my hair for the day. Then I got dressed and we all decided to go to the video rental store because some people didn't have their favorite movie on DVD, and only on Tape.

"So Ari, why is Fast and the Furious your favorite move?" Hardy said, laughing as I squealed and grabbed the movie.

"It has my three loves in it: Vin Disel, Paul Walker, and a Japanese made Nissan Skyline."

"Nissan Skyline?" Shelton said confused.

"Only the most beautiful car in the world!" I said with a dreamy look in my eyes.

"What, is it a hot car or something, Japanese made, so it has to cost an arm and a leg." Hardy jumped in.

"Well, I've been saving a chunk of my check since the movie came out so I could save up and buy one then get it tricked out like in the movie, but I still got a long way to go," I said sadly.

"Wow, Ari, how much dough we talking here?" Amy piped up.

"That I have saved, or how much I need all together?"

"All together."

"I need $200,000 to buy the car, but for all the mods that I want to do, I'll need about a quarter mil all together, maybe more. I'm only about half way there though," I said looking at the picture of Vin Disel on the cover.

"What kind of mods are we talking bout here?" Shelton said suddenly.

"Oh, engine build up, paint job, sound system, NOS tanks, things like that."

"Wait a minute; you wanna put NOS tanks in your car? What, are you trying to street race or something?" Matt said suddenly said.

"No, but you know I love speed…and NOS is one way to go."

"What if you got fake NOS buttons put on your car, because, I wouldn't feel safe with you having something in your car that would let you drive at over 200 miles an hour!" he laughed.

"NO WAY baby girl, you drive like a maniac already…over 200? Hell no, I'm not riding with you." Shelton laughed.

"Now that's not nice, but Amy Christine Dumas isn't riding with you either, sorry babe!"

"What ever, but okay, I won't get the damn NOS tanks…but can I just get the buttons in the steering wheel? They're so cool!" I said, smiling at everyone.

"Sure, just don't get the real thing, ya know?" Matt said. "For our safety and for the safety of the world!"

I flipped him off, and everyone grabbed their movie and we rented them for a night.

* * *

"ARI, Come on, the movie party starts in five minutes, we gotta get to the boys' room!" Christy yelled. 

"Okay, okay," I said, fixing my hair. Turns out, EVERYONE was coming, most of the Wrestlers, including my dad and uncles, so we were going to have a LONG night of movie watching. I was ready to go, dressed in my PJ's (a tank top and pajama pants along with a pair of flip-flops that I was only wearing in the hall.) carrying my movie. We got to the boy's room and knocked on the door. Shelton answered, dressed in boxers and socks. Chris, Adam, Jay, Stacy, and Jackie were already there, and they were just sitting around talking. I looked in the kitchen, and noticed that they had the table piled high with snacks.

"MATT!" I yelled "Did you get my – "

"Yes Ari, I got your damn Oreos and Peanut butter!" Matt yelled.

"Oreos and Peanut Butter?" Jay laughed.

"Yeah, it tastes great!" I said, opening the oreos and peanut butter while grabbing a spoon. "Taste," I said, giving Jay a cookie with peanut butter slathered on the top.

"Wow, this is pretty good!" Jay laughed.

"Pretty DAMN good!" I said, preparing a cookie for myself. Soon, everyone had arrived, and I decided to play master of Ceramonies.

"Okay everyone, listen up! Put your movie in this bag, EVERYONE!" I said, passing the garbage bag around. "The way movie night works is, everyone puts their movie in the bag, and we pull them out randomly. The trick is, you have to guess who's movie it is!" Ready? The first movie is: Scarface. Who's movie is it?" I said.

"RANDY'S!"

"MARK'S!"

"PAUL'S"

"DAVE'S!"

"Okay, we have some guesses, all of them likely. Now, will the owner of the movie please stand up?" I said. My dad stood up, and everyone laughed and clapped. We sat down and watched Scarface.

"Okay, next is…The Fast and the Furious! Now, who does this movie belong to?"

"EDDIE!"

"SHELTON!"

"ARI!"

"EDDIE!"

"MARK!"

"NO WAY, WITH CARS, IT'S DEFFINATELY EDDIE!"

"Okay, okay, very likely guesses, especially Uncle Eddie. But, it's not Uncle Eddie's _or_ Uncle Mark's. It's MINE!!!! Now let's watch my favorite movie and see my three loves: Vin Disel, Paul Walker, and the Nissan Skyline!" I screamed, then jumped back in Shelton's lap to watch it, mouthing every word. When it was over, we watched Shelton's favorite movie, "Don't be a Menace to South Central While Drinking your Juice in the Hood." Then, AJ's favorite, "White Chicks". Uncle Randy had us watching "Top Gun", (everyone joined in on the famous line, "I feel the need, the need for speed!") and Uncle Rey had us watching "The Mummy". Uncle Wayne made us sit through "Fight Club", and everyone laughed when Amy put on "The Scorpion King".

"Well, people, up next, Selina. A real tear jerker, and a classic I might add, who's movie is this?"

"NIKKI!"

"Nope, it's definitely Tess"

"NIKKI!"

"JACKIE!"

"NIKKI!"

"Alright people, the movie is…NIKKI'S!"

We watched the movie, and when I turned the lights back on, I noticed that every female in the room was crying, and that Uncle Randy looked like he was about to shed a tear.

"Uncle Randy…Are you about to cry?" I laughed, causing everyone to look at him.

"No, I just got something in my eye," he sniffed.

"WHATEVER ORTON!" my dad laughed, causing everyone to laugh.

"Alright, alright, Uncle Randy cried watching Selina, big deal. The next Movie is a true tear jerker….A Little Princess, because every little girl is her daddy's little princess. So Who's movie is this?"

"ARI"

"NO, SHANE, FAST AND THE FURIOUS WADS HERS, IT'S STACY'S!"

"NO WAY, IT HAS TO BE DEWAYNE'S"

_SMACK_

"Alright, alright people, this movie is in fact…little miss Darkness herself, Contessa Calloway!" I said, smiling. I put the movie on and went and sat with my dad for this one. Nikki was sitting with Uncle Eddie, and Tess was sitting with Uncle Mark. At the end of the movie, I looked up, and noticed that my dad was crying along with me. He brushed my tears away, as I did the same to him, and kissed my forehead.

"Alright, no more sappy movies…The next one…THE RING! Now this is a real movie…who does it belong to?"

"HARDY"

"AJ"

"GLEN"

"MARK"

"You guys are hopeless…this movie belongs to none other than my uncle Markey!" Roll the flick!" I sat with Shelton, and I looked over to see that Mr. King of the World was asleep half way through the movie.

"HOLD ON, CUT THE MOVIE! Matt, the other thing I asked you to pick up for me please." I said, smiling at my brother, who smirked back at me. He handed me a can of whipped cream, and some hot sauce. I sprayed a whipped cream bikini on Chris, and Jeff, suprisingly, took out some of his hair dyes, and dyed Chris's beautiful blonde hair pink with blue tips. Mike, put hot sauce in his mouth, and we waited. Ten seconds later, we heard a scream.

"My Mouth! AAAHHHHH!"Chris ran in the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water. He drank about half the bottle of water, then glared at us. We were all laughing, and suddenly…

_FLASH_

I whipped out my camera out and snapped a picture of him. He looked down and saw his pajamas (which consisted of boxers and a t-shirt) was covered in a whipped cream bikini.

"Really mature you guys, I'm betting Miss Ariel Cena had something to do with this, didn't she?" he said, turning red…which clashed horribly with his pink and blue hair.

"Well, yeah, but Mr. Matthew Cena and Mr. Jeffery Hardy had something to do with it too…" I said innocently.

"Jeff….YOU GUYS DIDN'T!" he screamed, running to the bathroom. About two seconds later, we heard an ear-shattering scream, signifying that Chris had seen his hair.

"CENAS, HARDY, I'M GOING TO PERSONALLY KILL ALL THREE OF YOU!" he yelled, causing all three of us to fall out in laughter along with the rest of the group.

"Well, Irvine, you owe EVERYONE here a dollar, and it must be paid in three days. PARTY'S OVER, ALL THANKS TO CHRISSY SINCE HE WENT TO SLEEP!" I laughed, sliding my flip-flops on. Everyone started leaving. I kissed Shelton and went back to the room. Amy stayed later, along with Christy, but I was tired.

* * *

Shelton's POV 

"Hey John, Eddie, Mark, DeWayne, Randy, Paul, Dave, Rey, Matt, Amy, Hardy, Jeff, Nikki, Shane, Adam, Tess, AJ, Can you guys hold back a sec?" I said suddenly.

"Sure man, what's up?" John said, curious.

"Okay, I know Christmas is coming up, and I wanna do something big for Ari. But the thing is, it's gonna take a lot of work, and a whole damn lot of money, money that I don't have. Can you guys help me?" I said, looking at the group in front of me.

"What are you thinking?" Matt said, smirking at me. I smiled, and told them my idea. Everyone agreed to it. This Christmas was going to rock.

**Don't worry, conflict will start in the chapter after the next one. After the vote, turns out most of you want me to figure out my own way of bringing the conflict in…so, I will….AFTER Christmas. What's Shelton's gift? Find out in the next pulse pounding episode of A REAL FAMILY!**

**p.s.: R&R!**


	16. Chapter 15

**Here's chapter 15…chapter 16 will be up in two days! **

"Hey Ari, since we spent last Christmas in Boston with your folks, could we spend this years with my family?"

We were in Denver, and it was about four weeks to Christmas. We were sitting in the middle of the ring stretching, three hours to show time.

"Sure, seeing how I've never met your family face to face." I smiled.

"Great, we'll leave a couple of days before Christmas, and then we'll spend New Years in Boston with your folks." He said, smiling.

"Alright, but now I have a question for you," I said, smirking at him.

"Shoot."

"Well, why have you guys been ditching me for the past couple of weeks?" I said, cocking my head to the side.

"What are you talking bout baby girl?"

"You, Matt, Dad, Uncle Eddie, Amy, Hardy, Jeff, Nikki, Tess, Uncle Mark, all of you guys are ditching me!"

"We are not, babe, we just have this assignment for Shane-o-Mac to do, Top Secret, so I can't tell you."

"Yeah you can, Shelton, who am I gonna tell?"

"Well, we're doing a show, a small one for some kids in this hospital. It's a free show that none of us are being paid for, and Shane said not to tell anyone because then it would turn into a big production that would make all the superstars want to join in this thing."

"When is it?"

"The day before we leave to go to South Carolina."

"Oh, okay, I thought you guys were ditching me."

"No way, I asked Shane-o if you could be in it, but you, Adam, Chris, Jay, Shane, and a couple of more guys have an Autograph Session."

"Oh" I said, smiling. I didn't believe him for one little bit. They were planning something, something BIG.

* * *

What I told Ari was true, but after, we were going to Eddie's cousin's garage to get Ari's Skyline. (A/N: If you guys hadn't guessed, YES they're getting Ari the Skyline!) Mark and Eddie were going to do the engine work, Amy, Jeff and Matt were going to do the paint, Me, John, Randy, DeWayne, Paul, Dave, Adam, Jay, Chris, (even though he was still pissed at her, Matt and Jeff for their prank at the movie party) and Shane chipped in the dough to pay for the car and parts. We were going to give the car to her on New Years Eve, and just give her regular presents for Christmas so that we could keep everything a complete secret.

I was walking down the hallway towards Amy's locker room to look at the design for the car.

"Aims?" I said, knocking on her door.

"Yeah, what's up Shelton?"

"I wanted to see the design you were working on for the Skyline," I muttered, praying Ari wasn't fallowing me around.

"Oh, sure, come on in." she smiled, and stepped back to let me in. Matt and Jeff were leaning over a sketch book, talking.

"Guys," Amy said, looking down at the brothers. "Shelt's here to see the design."

They looked up, and handed me the design.

"Now, the concept was Amy's Idea." Matt said, smirking.

"But the Sketching, that's all Matt." Amy piped up.

"Yeah, but Jeff's the color man over here."

The design was hot. It was about a million shades of blue. It had a Royal blue base coat, with a picture of the WWE symbol with a crown on top of it in about 75 different shades of blue on the hood. On the sides in black curly script was: 'W_restling Princess' _I smiled to myself. This car looked perfect for my baby girl.

"Guys, this is awesome. Can I go show this to John and the old guys?" I said, looking to the group.

"Sure, just don't let Ari see the sketch book." Amy warned.

"No problem Amy, I'll keep the document safe my queen!" I said, in mock salute. She flipped me off, and I jogged out of the room laughing.

* * *

I ran to John's room, where he was playing Madden with Matt, Randy and DeWayne. Mark, Eddie, Paul and Dave were watching. 

"Hey, guys," I said, waving.

"What's up, lover boy?" Matt laughed. I flipped them off as they all laughed.

"ANYWAY," I laughed. "I have the paint job from Amy Jeff and Hardy. Anyone wanna see?" I said, waving the sketch book in front of them.

"Yeah, pass it over," Randy said, pausing the game.

"Wow, this is awesome!" Matt said.

"This is amazing…this is a great design…better than some of my low riders!" Eddie said, smiling.

"This is really nice. Little One'll love it!" Mark said, smirking at the design.

"SO, now Ari knows about the show for the children's hospital, but I don't think she believes it. I know for a fact that the girl knows we're up to something. She just doesn't know what." I said, scratching the back of my head.

"So we gotta be really careful." John said, smirking. So, we pick up the car tonight, and take it to Eddie's cousin Manuel's garage. Now Eddie, Mark, how long do you think it'll take to do the mods on this thing? Cause we gotta get it to Boston about a week before Christmas because Amy and the Hardy Boys have to paint this thing. Luckily, Shelton is taking Ari to his parent's place in South Carolina, so we can keep it in my Garage, and they can just stay over, you know, and work on it as long as they want to."

"We'll need about two weeks; depending on how bad the engine is, because I can re-build an engine in a week if nothing needs to be repaired." Mark said.

"Yeah, and now that I've seen the paint job, well, I wanna put a blue neon body kit on the Skyline." Eddie piped up.

"Alright, now that Operation Skyline is underway, if anyone tells Ari, they're in a cage match with Glenn." I said, laughing.

"Yes Sir!" Matt said in mock salute.

"Now, I'm gonna go get Ari, and we're going out, Daddy-daughter date." John said, smirking.

"Where you guys going?" I said.

"Now if I told you, she'd try to castrate me!" he said smirking at Matt, DeWayne, and Randy, who just nodded, laughing.

"I take it, that's her third passion that she won't tell me about?"

"Yep," everyone said.

"So you guys really aren't gonna tell me?"

"Nope!" they all yelled, laughing.

"Alright, don't tell me!"

"If they do, I'll try to kill them all in their sleep." A voice said through the door. I turned around to see Ari leaning against the door jam, a satisfied smirk on her face.

"What are you so happy about?"

"Actually, I'm gloating…seeing how you're STILL trying to figure out my three passions."

"So, how long you been in here?"

"Since daddy started talking bout the daddy-daughter date. But you guys are hiding something. I don't know what, but I will find out." She said, eyeing all of us.

"Whatever baby girl, ain't nothing going on." I said, laughing at her suspiciousness.

"Alright, whatever Shelton. Daddy, what time should I be ready?"

"6:30 princess. Neither one of us have anything to do tonight for the show, so we'll leave now and be back by main event time." He said, smiling at her.

"Okay, uh, Uncle Randy, can I have your car to go to the hotel?"

"Why _my_ car?" he whined playfully.

"Because, in Uncle Mark's car, if you can call it that, I can't reach the pedals, Uncle Wayne's Lexus is too flashy, Matt needs his, so does Shelton, and I wouldn't make it to the hotel in Uncle Eddie's car because I would have too much fun playing with the hydraulics! That leaves you and your Porsche."

"You wreck my baby, I'll kill you." He said, throwing the keys to her.

"Thanks uncle Rand, you're an angel." She said, running out to the women's locker room to get her bag.

"You're really not gonna tell me where your taking her, are you?" I said, eying John.

"Give it a rest, Benjamin; I'm not telling you!" he laughed, getting his bag together.

* * *

I was exited, god forbid anyone know why, and I did about 90 on the freeway on the way to the hotel. I got there and got ran into my hotel room. I had about two hours left to get ready. If dad said to be ready at 6:30, I figured the show started at 7:00. I got in the bathtub, and washed my hair. I shaved my legs and under my arms. Then I sat down in front of the mirror and started my hair. I twisted my hair back into an elegant bun at the base of my neck, and added a diamond hair clip. I left a piece out in the front on each side and put those pieces in Shirley Temple Curls. I put on the diamond ear rings my mom gave me for my 16th birthday, along with the necklace, ring and bracelet Shelton gave me. Next I did my make up. I put on mainly neutral colors, only adding a copper colored eye shadow and a mocha colored lipstick. I pulled out my dress, which was black and went to the floor. It was slightly off the shoulder, with capped sleeves. It had a slit on the left side that went up to mid thigh. I added a simple black heel to complete the outfit. I looked in the mirror and smiled to myself. I looked at least 24 in this get up, and I loved it. I looked at the clock and saw that it was 6:25, and grabbed my small black purse and a duffle bag full of clothes to change in to. Then, I walked to the elevator.

* * *

I was sitting in the lobby, waiting for Ari to come down, pissed that I was wearing a tux. I hadn't even worn a tux when I got married, but I'd do it for my little girl. I looked up towards the elevator and saw her. I broke into a smile when she walked into the lobby. My little girl wasn't a girl anymore. She was becoming a woman. She looked so elegant, and adult. 

"Princess, you look so beautiful." I said, kissing her forehead.

"Thanks dad," she said, smiling that hundred watt smile of hers.

"So, ready to go?"

"Definitely. You sure no one knows where we're going?" she said, looking around.

"Yes Ariel. Shelton's still trying to get it out of me, so is AJ and Adam, but I'll never tell.

"Okay, let's go."

We got into DeWayne's black Lexus, which I'd borrowed, and drove to the theatre. That was Ari's big secret. That she had a love for ballet. We were going to see The Nutcracker, her favorite ballet. By the time we left the show, two and a half hours later, Ari had tears in her eyes.

"Still upset, huh Princess?" I said, putting my arm around her shoulders.

"A little. I mean, if I hadn't fallen off of that bike and hit that truck, I wouldn't have messed up my knee, and I would be prima ballerina right now."

"Ari, remember what I told you when you were in the hospital? Everything happens for a reason. You were meant to be a wrestler, because you can't be a prima ballerina, like you wished. If you were meant to be a prima ballerina, then I'd be watching _you_ up on that stage. Don't be upset baby girl. Trust me on that one. I wanted to be a rapper, but things didn't work out that way did it? I mean, I _can_ rap, just like you can dance, but we wrestle, cause that's what we're meant to be: wrestle. Understand?"

"Yeah. I get it. But you can't help but wonder 'What if', ya know?"

"Yeah, I know baby girl. But princess, don't dwell on the 'what if's', because if you do, then you'll never get anywhere."

"Thanks dad, I needed this, you know? Go see a ballet, and talk about everything. But since I'm being so open, it's your turn dad."

"Shoot Munchkin"

"What are you guys planning?"

"I'll tell you, if you let me tell Shelton about ballet."

"NO WAY!"

"Why?"

"Because, wrestlers aren't supposed to like ballet. It's so girly, and it'll ruin my rep of being hard core and kick ass!" she laughed.

I looked at her and shook my head laughing, walking back to the car. We got in and drove to the arena which was thirty minutes away. We got back into the arena and almost made it into my dressing room. ALMOST.

"John! John, why are you in a tux? You goin to a funeral or something? Who's the broad? She's hot, really hot! You cheating on the misses?"

"AJ, you don't recognize your 'hot' best friend when you see her? " Ari laughed, letting go of my arm.

"Mermaid? Dude, you look nice, really nice man. Where you guys coming from?"

"Danny-Daughter Date, and if I told you _exactly_ where, I'd have to kill you," she said, smiling at him.

"Well, if it's like that, Cena, I'm guessing it's that third passion of yours isn't it?"

"Of course, Jones! But um, I need to get out of these clothes, if you don't mind?"

"Go on, but I'll find out." He said.

"Dream on, Jones."

"Alright, but don't say I didn't warn you."


	17. Chapter 16

_**A/N: Okay, brace your selves….this is the longest chapter I've ever written!!!!!!**_

* * *

I hate flying. Always have, always will. I sleep my way through the flight, or I won't make it. I'll start to hyperventilate and all types of junk. I don't know why, but I do. I have to sleep or do something to get my mind off of the fact that I'm sitting over 5 miles in the air.

"Shelt, I need something to occupy my time on this damn plane, cause if I don't got something to do that, I'll start freaking out…didn't you always notice that I always sleep or read on these flights? And I forgot my book!" I started freaking out.

"Baby, calm down, I'll think of something to occupy your time," he said, smiling that sexy smile of his.

"What are you thinking, Mr. Benjamin?" I said, smirking at him.

"Well, you'll see when we get to South Carolina." He said, putting his arms around me after putting his CD player on. I lay my head on his shoulder and fell asleep to the gentle up and down movement of his chest.

"Wake up baby, we're here." came Shelton's voice, waking me from my deep sleep.

"Shelton, leave me the hell alone. I want to sleep." I grumbled, not wanting to wake up. I was always an evil little bitch when people tried to wake me up.

"Come on, wake the hell up woman," he laughed. I flipped him off and pulled my hoodie over my head. I felt a tap on the top of my head.

"What?"

"Get the hell up baby girl. My mama's waiting for us."

"Okay, okay, I'm up, I'm up!" I muttered, wiping my eyes. We got off of the plane and walked to baggage claim. We were walking towards the parking lot when we heard someone shout.

"Shell-shell, Shell-shell, over here!"

We turned around to see a tiny female version of Shelton running towards us. Shelton let go of my hand and screamed.

"Kai! Kaire!" The girl jumped in his arms and he spun her around in a fierce hug. "Where's mama, Peanut?"

"Over Big mama's cooking. It _is_ Sunday Shell-shell. She sent me to pick you up."

"How you doing Kai?" he said into her hair.

"Not too good. Craig is back." She said, squeezing him a little tighter.

"Did he hurt you and mama?" he said.

"NO, they just argued a lot, then he went into all this junk about how he never wanted us, and blah, blah, blah, he left about ten minutes later." She said, looking down.

"Peanut, don't worry, he comes back, he's dead, I promise baby." He said with his eyes full of a hatred I'd never seen there before.

"Okay big bro." she smiled. She turned to me, who was standing there, twirling my hair like a ditz. "So, who's the broad?"

"Kaire Jasmine Benjamin, be nice," he said, plucking her in the forehead.

"Sorry, but who is she?"

I looked at her. She was very pretty. She was about 5'5, a head taller than me, and had pretty brown eyes. Her hair was in a bun, and I noticed that she had on jeans and a leotard underneath leather jacket what was open.

"This is my girlfriend, Ariel."

"She a chaser?"

"KAI!"

"I'll take that as a no."

"Kaire Jasmine…"

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry. My names Kaire Benjamin, but you know that thanks to my annoying brother who used my full name in mixed company," she said, shooting Shelton a look as she said it. "What's you name?"

"My name's Ariel Cena, good to meet ya!" I laughed, shaking her hand.

"How old are you?"

"17. Shelton already told me you're a year younger than me. What grade you in?"

"I'm a senior, same as you."

"I'm not in high school anymore."

"You dropped out?"

"No, I skipped a grade, and my birthday's in June."

"Oh. Sorry about being a little bitch earlier, but I have to look out for my brother, you know?"

"Yeah, I'm the same way about my big brother, it's cool, I completely under stand."

"So, how old is this brother of yours…." She said, slyly.

"Too old for you" Shelton jumped in.

"He's 21." I laughed, as we began to walk towards the parking lot. We got to a blue Lincoln Towncar and got in. Shelton was driving, and Kaire got in the back eat with me, we started talking. We really hit it off, and we were a lot alike. She reminded me of Kristin, my best friend in Boston. We talked about our favorite movies and books, and what she wanted to do with her life. She was surprised that I was in the WWE, and it finally clicked that I was John Cena's kid! SO she's a little slow in the uptake, big deal. After about 45 minutes, we pulled in front of a nice two-story house. It had a huge back yard, and the front yard was full of pretty flowers.

"Leave the bags in the car baby girl; we're not staying here, just having Sunday dinner."

"Great, I'm starved!"

"Oh, no…"

"What's wrong Shell-shell?" Kaire said.

"This girl eats A LOT! A whole damn lot," he laughed, causing me to give him the finger, which made Kaire, burst out laughing. We walked up the drive way and on to the porch. Kaire walked in, but I froze.

"What's wrong baby girl?"

"What if they don't like me Shelton? I mean, What if they completely hate me?" I said, looking up at him.

"You don't have to worry about that baby girl, they'll love you, because I love you, I promise." He said, lightly kissing my nose.

"Have I told you I love you lately?" I said, hugging him.

"Yeah, and I love you too." He said, taking my hand and walking into the house. When we walked in the house, about 7 kids under 10 bombarded him.

"SHELTON!!!!"

"What's up rugrats? Where's my mama?" he said, hugging all of them.

"Big Mama sent her to the store." The oldest one said.

"Shell, Mike hit me again!"

"DID NOT!"

"Yeah you did!"

"He did Shell, I saw him!" another voice piped up

"Stop being a Tattle Tail Shawn!"

"Come play with us Shell!"

"I'll meet ya'll in the back yard in twenty minutes, IF, ya'll be good, and say hi to my girlfriend here. This is Ari ya'll, say hi!"

"HI ARI!"

"Hey, you guys," I laughed. They ran through the house and out in the back yard.

"Well, look a-here, if it ain't my grand son the wrestling star!" a woman said, walking around the corner. She was tall, at least about 5'8, 5'9, and round, but she was powerful looking. I was guessing she was about 65, 70 years old, but she had this presence about her that made me feel like I had to respect her.

"Big Mama!" he said, hugging her.

"How was your flight?" she said with a strong South Carolina accent.

"It was good, it was good." He said, smiling.

"They feed you on that flight?"

"No ma'am, even if they did, I'd still be hungry,"

"I bet you would, baby. Now, who is this beautiful young lady over here," she said, looking at me.

"Big mama, this is my girlfriend Ariel Cena. She's in the WWE too."

"Come on over here, and let's have a look at you." I walked over to her. I was wearing some jeans, tennis shoes, and a shirt that said 'Daddy's Girl', with a 'Word Life' Hoodie over it.

"Well Michael, I must say, she's right pretty." She said, smiling at me. "How long you two been together?" she said to me.

"Almost a year and a half." I said, fingering the locket Shelton had given me for my birthday.

"That's nice. Well, don't stand in the hall way all day, come on and meet the family!" she said, motioning for me to allow her into the living room. There were a lot of people, mainly men sitting around watching football.

"Boys, turn that TV down for a second." The TV turned down instantly. "Now, this is Michael's new girlfriend. Her name is Ariel. I expect for you all to treat her like family." She warned them, giving them all this look that said 'do as I say or else'. "Now, Ariel, this is James, Marcus, Leon, Jesse, Paul, David, Russell, Mark, and the little scrawny one, that's Cory." She said, pointing to each person in turn. She left the room, and the TV was turned back up.

"Hey, who's playing?" I asked the one she pointed to as Leon.

"Carolina and New England." He said, staring intently at the TV.

"Ooh, that's my team!" I said, flopping down on the floor next to Leon. Shelton picked me up, and sat on the floor, plopping me on his lap. We sat there watching the game, obviously cheering for opposite teams.

"Come on New England!" I shouted at the TV, causing the whole group to stare at me. "What?"

"New England?" Leon said, laughing at me.

"Yeah, I'm a Boston Native!" I said, laughing back at him. I was loving spending time with Shelton's family. They were so open, and close knit. And they welcomed me and hung out with me like they'd known me for ever. When the game was over, I collected my $25 from Shelton, because he said Carolina would win.

"SHELL, MAMA'S HERE!" Kaire's voice floated through the window. Shelton stood up, carrying me with him. I screamed, and laughed, as he walked through the house and into the kitchen with me over his shoulder.

"Shelton Michael Benjamin, put me down!" I laughed.

"Nope, I like carrying you around." He said, slapping my ass.

"Michael, put that child down." A voice said. I was guessing it was his grand mother, because he obeyed instantly, and put me down. "Now, what has gotten into you that you're playing in my kitchen?"

"Sorry big mama," he said, grinning sheepishly.

"It's alright baby. Now introduce your mama to your friend." She said, smiling at me before turning around to stir something in a big pot. It was right then that I remembered that I was starved.

"Mama, this is my girlfriend Ariel. Baby girl, this is my Mama, Caroline." He said, putting his arm around me.

"Nice to meet you, finally." I said, smiling.

"Same here. Now that we've met, SHELTON MICHAEL BENJAMIN, GET YOU HIND PARTS OUT OF THIS KITCHEN!" she laughed, pushing him out of the door and into the back yard. I looked around the yard, and saw that all of the kids were playing two-hand touch football. There were about twelve kids out there between the ages of 8 and 17.

"YO, SHELTON!" a voice shouted. We looked over and saw a teenage guy walking over towards us. He had chocolate brown skin, his head was shaved, and he had deep chocolate brown eyes. He was HOT, I mean not as sexy as my Shelton, but still pretty hot.

"Hey Rome, what's up dude?" Shelton laughed, giving him a manly half-hug.

"Trying to survive, you know?" he said, smiling.

"How's Kara?"

"She's still at Spellman, she got her a dude that goes to Morehouse…preppy type motherfucker, you know the type I'm talking bout, brown noser."

"Yeah, I know." He laughed. "Rome, this is my girl, Ari. Baby girl, this is my favorite cousin Roman." Rome looked at me and smiled.

"What's up Kid?" Shelton said, looking at him weird.

"I know her already."

"How?" Shelton said eyeing me.

"I'd never ever forget little Ireland." He said, watching as my face went from confusion to recognition.

* * *

"_Roman Pierce?_"she shouted. He broke into a bigger smile and pulledher into a hug. "Shelton, Roman was like my big brother when me and Matt were in the orphanage. He got adopted two months before I did.

"Really?" I said, scratching my head

"Yeah. I was his little Ireland. He protected me when Matt couldn't. The three of us were joined at the hip, and I was always just one of the guys with him." She said, smiling at him.

"Ireland?" I said confused.

"Yeah, her eyes are this piercing, shamrock green, and shamrocks are from Ireland." He said, smirking.

"So, guess what, punk?" she said, looking at my cousin.

"What?"

"You'll never guess who freaking adopted me."

"Who?"

"Well, when's the last time you watched wrestling?"

"Uh, Armageddon, but I didn't see the whole thing."

"Well, my dad is none other than John Cena."

"YOU'RE LYING!" he laughed. He remembered Matt's obsession with John. "Wait a minute…you're telling me, that right now, in the WWE, Shell's tag team partner is MATTIE?" he blurted.

"Yeah! What's up with you? Where'd you go man?" she said looking up at him.

"Nothing, actually, this is my third home. The first house, I got shipped out to Cleveland for a year. The second one, I ended up in Barstow, California for about a year and a half. And when I was 13, I got shipped here, and I'm 20 years old, working at my Uncle D's Garage. How many you get?"

"Just the one. It's been great, though," she said, wrapping my arms around her waist. I rested my chin on top of her head and pulled her against me.

"Hey, Shell, what you guys doing tonight?" Rome said, smirking at me.

"Chilling at home, watch a movie maybe. Wanna come? It'll just be me, Ari, and Kai anyway. Leon'll probably tag along too." I said, smirking at my best friend.

"When have I turned down the option to stay at your place? I've been using your room whenever Kelly kicks me out anyway." I laughed at him and slapped him in the back of his head laughing.

"You still mess with old girl?" I laughed.

"Yeah, what can I say, she can't get enough of me!" he laughed. I laughed as Ari made the sound of a whip cracking, then looking away as if nothing was said.

"You little Leprechaun!" he yelled laughing. She shrieked and started running around the yard. Roman chased her around the yard, and I jumped in, picking Ari up and throwing her to Rome. We started playing catch with her.

"Shelton Michael Benjamin, stop being a fucking asshole and stop throwing me to the guy who used to play Barbie's and Cabbage Patch Kids with me!" she laughed. I nearly dropped her from laughing so hard.

"Tough-guy, thugged-out Roman Pierce used to be bullied into playing with Barbie's and Baby Dolls by a then four and five year old Munchkin?" I laughed, running from my cousin and trying not to piss my pants at the same time.

"Says the guy who had to help his sister practice for her ballet recitals!" he screamed, now running from me. Ari was sitting on the back porch laughing so hard she was crying.

"Okay, okay, come here Barbie-boy!" she screamed at Rome, who jogged over to her.

"Don't call me that." He said, flopping down next to her.

"Nope, I have cutesy nicknames for everyone. It usually is just a play off of their names or something, but Romeo isn't all that cutesy. So you're Barbie-boy." She said, pinching his cheek. I laughed, because no one, not even his on-again-off-again girlfriend touched his face. But to my surprise, he just _laughed_!

"Wait, wait, wait, Rome, how in the hell does lil miss five foot three over here get to pinch and prod your face when Kelly gets cussed out for brushing crumbs off of your face?" I said, laughing.

"Cause, I'm Ariel Nicole Cena, and I can do that!"

"Because she's like my baby sister, and she wouldn't listen even if I told her not to, so why bother?" he laughed.

"DINNER'S READY!" a shout came out of the kitchen window.

"About time, I'm starved!" Ari laughed.

"Not more than me!" Rome countered.

"Is that a challenge Barbie-boy?" she eyed him, smirking.

"You're so on, Ireland." He said, winking at me. I picked up what he meat, and grabbed Ari by her legs at the same time Rome grabbed her arms. Leon, who we'd watched the football game with, grabbed her around the middle, joining in on our game.

"PUT ME DOWN!!" she screamed, laughing at our antics.

"Put her down!" a scream came. We looked up and saw the figure standing in the door.

"Aw, it's just Peanut. Leon, tickle her, right on her sides, she can't take it!" I yelled. Soon, Air's screams filled the air, and suddenly, I felt a huge weight on my back. "Kaire, get off my back!"

"Put her down!"

"Get off!"

"Put her down!"

"Get off!"

"Put her down!"

"Get off!"

"Put her down!"

"Get off!"

"Put her down!"

"Get off, or I'll make you!"

"Put her down!"

With that, I flipped her over my shoulder and started tickling her. Rome and Leon were still working on Ari, till, of course the call came.

"Shelton Michael Benjamin, Roman Eric Pierce, Leon James Benjamin, get off of those girls and get in this house and eat!"

"Yes big mama," we chorused immediately, all getting up and walking to the house. Kai was on my back, and Ari jumped on Rome. We walked into the dining room laughing and joking. We sat the girls down and stood behind a chair. We joined hands, prayed as a family, and sat down. Ari was between me and Rome; Kai was between Rome and Leon. Ari, Rome, and Leon were in a fierce eating contest, everyone cheering, my grandma just laughing the whole time. In the end, Rome won, and Ari came in second.

"Told you you wouldn't win, Ari." I laughed.

"Well, I could ever beat Roman. I came close, but I never could." She said, pinching Rome's cheek again. Everyone laughed, and then caught on to what she said.

"Roman, you knew Ariel before today?" Big Mama asked.

"Yes ma'am. She was like my little sister when I was in the orphanage in Pittsburgh. I haven't seen her since I was nine. I got adopted by that family in Cleveland two months before she got adopted by John Cena." He said, looking at her.

* * *

"Wow, talk about a family reunion," one of the older teenagers whose name I remembered was Cory.

"Yeah, creepy, huh?" Rome laughed. We finished eating and then we went to Shelton's family's house. It was a nice place. Four bedrooms, two bathrooms, a huge backyard with this amazingly enormous trampoline, and the basement was a gym for Shelton or Rome to use/practice studio for Kai's dancing. When we got back to Shelton's house, Shelton, Kaire, Leon, Rome and me went up in his room, which was painted blue and black. We were sitting around on the bed, and his desk chair, and the floor, hanging out. It was around 2:00 am when Kaire spoke up.

"Shelton, my recital is in two days."

"That's the day before Christmas Eve, right?" he said.

"Yeah, you coming?"

"Of course, Peanut, that is, if Ari doesn't mind sitting through a two and a half hour ballet." He said, looking at me.

"What show is it?" I said, trying to hide my excitement.

"The Nutcracker."

"Oh my god, that's like my all time favorite!" I blurted out.

"No way, mine too!" Kai said, smiling. We started talking about all of our favorite parts and dances, when all of a sudden Shelton piped up.

"HOLD IT! I got it, ballet, that's your third passion!" Everyone got this confused look on their faces.

"No it's not!" I said quickly, trying to cover it up.

"Oh yes the hell it is! I could tell, that look in you eye gave you away baby! Wrestling, music and ballet! I figured it out!" he laughed.

"Okay, okay, you caught me. But you can't tell anyone, _especially_ Allie and those Hardy boys, deal?"

"Oh hell no, I figured it out, I'm telling everyone!" he laughed.

"You won't tell, I know it." I said, slyly.

"How?"

I got up and whispered in his ear the one thing that would keep his mouth shut.

"Now that's just low." He said, giving up. The boys laughed, because they didn't know what I told him, but Kaire, who thought on the same lines as I did, looked at me, and smirked.

"No sex." We said at the same time.

"That's just wrong, Ireland." Rome laughed.

"Whatever. It worked, didn't it?"

"I got an idea!" Kaire piped up.

"What?" I said. We'd become fast friends.

"Let's play truth or dare!" she said, laughing.

"Yeah!" I laughed.

"NO!" Rome, Leon and Shelton yelled.

"Why?" me and Kai said, pouting.

"Kaire knows why. Every damn time we play, she only picks truth." Leon complained.

"Yeah, and last time we played, I ended up locked out side my locker room ass hole naked!" Shelton muttered

"Well, let's play Truth or dare for us, and Dare or Double Dare for Kai." I said, eying her.

"No fair!" she grumbled good-naturedly. The boys got in this type of huddle thing and then turned to me and Kai.

"We're in!" they said.

"Cool, now…Rome, Truth or Dare?" I laughed.

"Dare." He said confidently.

"Okay, I dare you, to call this number and do a prank phone call." I said, writing down the number. Shelton looked over my shoulder and read the number. Then he looked at me, laughing.

"Good one, baby girl!"

"No problem, Ireland." He said, picking up the phone. He dialed the number and put on a pretty good valley girl accent.

"Like hello? Is this Becky's house? Like no way! No way, this is so like, her house! Well, like, who is this? Well, like hi, Glenn. You sound, like, kinda hot! Like, this is Megan! Well like tell Becky to like, call me, Bye bye!" he hung up the phone and we busted out laughing.

"Ireland, that guy was _pissed_! Who the hell did you have me call?"

"My Uncle Glenn…also known as Kane!" I said, laughing along with Shelton as his jaw dropped.

"Well, I did it, so it's now my favorite baby cousin's turn. Leon, truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"Pussy. Last year, you borrowed my car and took Karen Williams to the drive in. You came back with a couple of hickies. Did you hit that in my car?"

"You have to tell the truth too!" Kai giggled.

"Yeah, I did." Leon laughed. "Now Kaire, Truth or Truth." He said.

"No, she has to do a dare!" Rome protested, Shelton nodding furiously.

"No, I have to ask her this…an exception for this one round?" he said looking at the two."

"Just this round."

"Truth." Kai said, smirking at her brother.

"Okay, last weekend, I took you to a party. You spent a lot of time chilling with Chris Hicks, and the next time I look up, you two were to where to be seen."

"WHAT? Kaire Jasmine Benjamin, Chris is too old for you. You know I hate that guy, Peanut. Why you hanging with him?" Shelton interrupted.

"THE QUESTION IS…" Leon continued. "What exactly did you do with him when you disappeared?"

"Well, we went upstairs and we were chilling out for a while. Then he got me a drink, a Snapple Shelton, don't worry, then we started kissing. It started getting heavy, and I wanted out. He understood, gave me his cell phone number kissed me on the cheek and said to call him later. So I got up and left." She said simply. I was sitting in Shelton's lap, and I felt him tense up as she talked about her making out with the Chris dude.

"Now that the third Degree is over, Ari, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare." I smiled

"Oh, I gotta make this one good….Rome, help me out here…"

The started whispering, and turned around smiling.

"Okay, I dare you to…streak down the street naked."

"No Problem." I said, standing up and walking downstairs. We were standing on the front porch and I started shedding my clothes. I slipped my Daddy's girl T-shirt and Jeans off then I paused.

"Keep going, ain't nothing I haven't seen before." Shelton teased.

"Nope, I'm carrying the rest with me. I know you'll steal my damn clothes the second I put them down, so I'm keeping the essentials with me so when you lock me out, I'm not completely naked! Now, Kaire, how far do I have to go?" I said, un-hooking my bra.

"To the third stop sign and back." She said.

"Fine." I said walking into the middle of the street. I took off my boxers and ran down the street. I turned around and came back. I slipped my underwear back on and came back on the porch.

"Happy now?" I asked the group, laughing.

"Very," Shelton, Leon and Rome said, laughing. I flipped them off, and took my jeans from Leon. I slid them on. I kept my shirt off…it was a good 75 degrees outside, and it was December! We went back into Shelton's room and sat back down.

"Well, Shelton…you're up, truth or dare?" I said, looking up at him from sitting on his lap.

"Dare." He smirked.

"Leon, Rome, Kaire...I need you three…" I said, giving him a cocky smirk that could rival Uncle Randy's.

"Well, Shelton…your dare is, that you have to go to the 7/11 up the street and sing a Barney song at the top of your lungs." I said.

"NO WAY!" he said, looking to his cousins for help.

"Don't look at Roman, he came up with it!" I said, laughing at him. Shelton, along with Kaire and Leon, drove to the 7/11, where they confirmed me that he sang a Barney song. After that, we goofed off for a while longer, then we turned in.

"Hey, did you ever notice that Rome looks just like Tyrese in this movie?" I spoke up suddenly. We were sitting around in the living room watching 2 Fast 2 Furious, another of my favorites, but not as high on the list as the original…I mean come on, Vin Disel was just too hot in that movie…I was laying across the couch…my head in Rome's lap, the rest of me in Shelton's. Rome was playing with my hair like he did when we were little.

"Yeah, he does!" Kaire laughed. She pinched Rome's cheek, and got smashed with a pillow for it.

"Whatever," he said, and resumed playing with my hair. When the movie was over, we got up and went in the back yard. I instantly took off my shoes and got on the trampoline. I was jumping around and started doing flips and turns and inverted 450's and all types of stuff.

"Where in hell did you learn that?" Rome laughed.

"My buddy Skittles." I said smiling. Shelton just shook his head and joined me on the Trampoline.

"Skittles?"

"His real name is Jeff…but we call him Skittles. I've only seen him with his normal hair color once, and that was because I stole his hair dyes one time….normally, his hair is blue, or green, or red, or yellow,-"

"Or pink, or orange, or purple, or just about any color you can imagine. Like a pack of skittles!" Shelton added, doing a back flip.

"Wow, you got some weird friends, Ireland." Rome laughed and I hit Shelton with a hurricrana on the trampoline.

"Thanks," I said as I jumped (pretty damn high) over Shelton's head and over to the other side of the trampoline. All of a sudden, we're in a wrestling match on the trampoline, and I end up giving Shelton the ANC (an RKO, but ANC are Ari's initials…get it?) and getting the pin which Leon counted.

"Okay, you win…this time." Shelton laughed. I smirked and did another back flip, landing on the grass next to the trampoline."

"We'll see, Shelly." I smirked, jumping on Rome's back. I rolled my eyes and fallowed them into the house.

* * *

The rest of our trip went off with out a hitch. I gave Ari a leather Jacket that had her name stitched into it in the same color as her car was, well, the base coat of it anyway. She got me a great gift, well two gifts really. She gave me a ring, that had my June Birthstone in it, and then, in Private, she gave me this envelope with ten blue squares in it and a letter. I read the letter and smirked.

_Shelton,_

_These are favor coupons. You have ten. You only get ten so use them wisely. They can be used to get you ANYTHING, NO questions asked, with in reason. There are three rules: ONE, no using coupons to get more coupons. TWO, you can't use them to make me do things that Matt, or My Uncles or My Dad or anyone else ask you to do. And THREE…Sexual favors don't count. Have fun, and I love you!_

_Merry Christmas,_

_Ari_

Aw, baby, I love it…though the first two rules suck…Oh well, I love you too!" I laughed, pulling her into a kiss. Next thing I know, I have her pinned against the wall, and her legs are around my waist and we're fully making out.

"Shell! Where's my pink…Oh SHIT! Sorry!" Kaire yelled, running out of my room. Ari turned red and buried her face in my neck. I started laughing at her, and let her down. I walked out of my room and found Kaire, who was still laughing, sitting out on the back deck.

"Kai, be glad you didn't come in about ten minutes later." I laughed. She smirked and looked up at me.

"Sorry about that one, I'm still getting used to the fact that I can't just barge into your room anytime I want to…I'm DELIGHTED that I didn't come in 10 minutes later, I would have been scared for life!.

"Ha, ha. Now, what did you want?"

"I wanted to know if I'd left my pink timberland boots in your room. I can't find them."

"Yeah, they're either under my bed, in my closet, or I might have thought they were Ari's and put them in her suitcase."

"Okay." We were quiet for a while after that, just sitting there, like we used to do when we were little.

"When are you coming back home?"

"I don't know Peanut, probably around February, March at the latest. I'll definitely be here for you birthday, and your graduation though, I promise."

"I'm gonna miss you so much Shell-shell. You're never here, and what if Craig comes back and you're not here to protect Mama?"

I looked down at her and noticed she was about to cry. I scooped her up and pulled her into my lap.

"Peanut, you know nothing is gonna happen to Mama. You got Rome, Leon, Mike, John, Vince, and hell, even little ass Cory to help protect you and Mama. And if I ever run into Craig, I'll kill him with my bare hands."

"No, you can't fight Shell…what about your probation?"

"If I have to do 8 to 10 for beating that son of a bitch within an inch of his life, I'll do them all with a smile." I said, balling my hands into fists to control my anger at thinking about my so-called father. He'd ditched me and my mama when I was three, he showed up every once in a while, then showed up a couple more times and fell in good with moms again. Lo and behold, Kaire was born, and three days after she was born, He took the hell off again. He still hangs around, trying to get in good with me and Kaire, knowing my mama ain't falling for it no more. Supposedly, he's after my money, or something, I wouldn't know, I never stick around long enough to find out. Soon after, he started getting violent. Pushing on my moms, he slapped her a couple of times, but thankfully, Rome and Leon were there since I wasn't. I swore to myself if I ever saw him, I'd beat the shit out of him for what he put my mom and sister through.

"Kai," I said, causing her to look up at me. "Listen to me. Craig ain't coming back around her no more, I promise that, because if he does, he won't be walking out of here."

"Don't say that, because I know you'll go through with it! I don't want my brother in jail! Promise me you won't fight him Shelton."

I paused. It was the first time in as long as I could remember that she'd called me Shelton. It was always Shell, or Shell-shell, or she called me by my middle name sometimes, but hardly ever Shelton.

"I'll try Peanut, I'll really try, but you know, I can't make that promise."

"PROMISE ME!" she said, nearing tears again.

"Okay, I promise," I sighed, knowing I was in some deep shit if I didn't keep that promise.

After my talk with Kaire, I went back up to my room, where Ari was going through her bag.

"Wait a minute, there aren't mine," she muttered, picking up a pair of pink Tims.

"Oh, they're Kai's then, I thought they were yours." I said, taking them from her and throwing them across the hall into Kai's open room.

"Oh. I don't want to leave tomorrow, it's so calming and quiet down here." She said, folding her pajamas and putting them in her bag.

"Who's picking us up at the airport?" I said.

'Lamar, Katie, Matt and Christy. Matt, Amy and Jeff land tonight and ten, and my dad's picking them up."

I laughed to myself, because Matt Amy and Jeff had been in Boston working on the car for almost a week. Shane was landing tonight, not the rest of them.

"Oh. I'm going to shower and go to bed now. Love you." I said, kissing her forehead. I showered and came out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel to find Ari in a pair of my boxers sitting so low on her hips I couldn't believe they were still on her, and a tank top.

"Damn baby, you look better in my drawers than I do!" I joked, climbing into bed and Ari put her toothbrush back in her bag.

"I know, she said, climbing in next to me. I put my arm around her and went to sleep.

"BOY WAKE YOUR ASS UP!" a voice said. I was awoken by a stuffed pink bear hitting my face with deadly accuracy.

"Roman, go the hell away," Ari grumbled, snuggling into me.

"you heard the woman," I laughed, getting out of bed."

"Ha, ha. Ariel Nicole, get your short ass up and get out of bed!" Rome laughed, picking up another bear, this one blue. That's when I realized that Kaire was passing the bears to him from her room across the hall. I laughed at them and caught a stuffed cat.

"Rome," I whispered. "On three." I said, taking aim.

"One, Two, THREE!" he shouted, and we both nailed her in the side of the head with he stuffed animals. She jumped up and started chasing us around the house. She eventually caught Rome and started beating him over the head with one of the cushions from the couch in the living room.

"Honestly, could you four stop acting like you're 13 years old and grow up?" a voice said. We looked over and it was none other than the infamous Leon. We flipped him off and kept playing. All of a sudden, Kaire's face got really dark, and she stopped playing. She stood up and ran into her room. Leon chased after her, but I automatically knew. I looked out of the window she'd glanced out of, and saw the Black Cadillac Coupe Deville. The man got out of the car and came to the front door and knocked.

I opened the door and yelled.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT?"

"Who do you think you're talking to like that? You might be able to talk to your mother like that, but not to me. You will respect me!"

"I don't have to respect shit, Craig."

_**

* * *

UH OH!!!!!! WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN? WILL SHELTON BE ABLE TO KEEP HIS PROMISE? FIND OUT IN THE NEXT PULSE POUNDING INSTALATION OF A REAL FAMILY!**_


	18. Chapter 17

I closed my eyes tight and balled up my fists, trying to remember my probation. I could hear Kai crying in her room directly above me. I looked in the driveway to see my mother's car gone. 'It's Monday, she's at work' I reminded my self. I could feel the presence of Rome and Leon behind me. Words didn't need to be said, I knew if it came down to it, they had my back.

"What, no smile? No 'Hey, good to see you dad!'? What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?" he said, trying to coax me into hitting him. Suddenly, I felt a small hand grab mine. I felt for the ring, and I knew Ari was trying to keep me calm.

"Get…out." I said, trying to keep my voice calm and even so he didn't know how much he was getting to me. I felt Ari squeeze my hand tight, to keep me from fighting him. The next thing I know, she was in front of me, face to face with him.

"And who is this? You got women fighting you battles for you now?" I know this ain't my Kaire, so who is she?" He said, doing the one thing she hated; looking down at her, and talking with a baby voice. I could feel her stiffen up as he talked, and I grabbed her right hand quickly, because I knew she was going to try to hit him.

"Don't do it baby," I muttered in her ear. She closed her eyes tight, and started shaking her right leg really fast; a sure-fire sign that she either needed a punching bag, or you would become one for her.

"Ari, go in the house." I said, trying to get her in the house before she killed someone. She struggled against me, and I had to get help before she got away. "Rome," I gasped. "Grab her." Rome got her into the house, and he closed the door to keep her from getting back out. 'Good, that's one crisis out of the way. That's all I need is for John, Randy, DeWayne, Matt, Mark, Eddie, and just about the whole roster to kick my ass because I let her get hurt beating my dad's ass.' I thought, taking a deep breath and opening my eyes and looking at my dad, if you could call him that.

"So, who's that?" he said, still trying to get a rise out of me.

"Why you always gotta fuck with me Craig?" I said, struggling to keep my voice clear of anger, hurt and fear.

"What are you talking about boy?"

"I'm not a boy, I'm a man, a lot more of a man then you'll ever be. And I know what's going through your head. Get me to hit you so you can sue and get all of my money and send me to jail. Well, it ain't gonna happen man, not at all, not by a long shot.

"What do you mean, oh _son_ of mine?" he said, sarcastically.

"I'm not your son. I don't have a father. I have a mother and a grandmother, but not a dad. Name one time you've even stayed at this house for more than three days, ONE!" I said, letting go of all restraints on my emotions; he needed to see how much of what he did hurt. I turned around and opened the door a crack. "Rome, get Kai, tell her she needs to be out here."

"Alright. Leon, go get her." Leon left, and then Rome spoke again. "Ireland is shook up man, she ain't never seen you like this. She thinks you're gonna hit him," he laughed. I could hear Ari in the living room pacing, trying to vent her anger with out throwing anything. "Tell her, everything's fine. I'm not going to hit him…but I'm not saying you or Leon won't." I said, winking at him, aware that Craig could hear every word we said.

"True, too damn true. So, tell her to sit her little ass down?"

"Yeah, tell her to sit her little ass down." I laughed. Rome could always get anyone out of a bad mood; that was why he was my favorite cousin.

"Her name is Ireland? What the hell kind of name is Ireland?" he said laughing. I closed my eyes at his words. I hate when people do that; they can't get at me, so they attack people I love.

"She's kind of small, she one of Kai's friends?" I kept silent. I wasn't going to even talk about Ari.

"Oh, silence. I take that as a no. What you do boy, bring home a kid or something? Naw, see, you ain't dumb like me, you ain't gonna bring no kids into this world so your baby's mama's can hound you for all kinds of child support and shit…no, I'll hand it to you young brother, you a lot smarter than I ever was. You ain't brought no kids into this world yet; I know that much."

"If I brought a kid into this world, I'd be a lot better father than you ever were!" I shouted, cutting him off.

"Don't interrupt me! Didn't your mother ever tell you to respect your elders boy?" he said, trying to get 'fatherly' me.

"Nope, she said that was a _father's_ job to discipline his son. That she couldn't teach a boy to be a man. So I taught myself. I can't wait to have kids…I'd never do them the way you did me and Kai!" I screamed, near tears.

"Shell…" a little voice came from the doorway. I turned around to see Kai, her usual brown eyes red and blood-shot, her little brown face tear-streaked.

"Come here Kai." I said, my tone changing instantly. She came over to me, and I put my arm over her shoulder. Her arms went around my waist, and she buried her face in my side, never looking at _him_. "So, _Craig_, why don't you explain it to her, since I really don't get it? Can you tell her where you were at her First birthday? What about her Fifth? What about pre-school graduation? Or Kindergarten? Where the hell were you when she broke her arm playing foot ball with me and Leon? What about when she got her first kiss? When she went to her first school dance? Christmas? Thanksgiving? What about me? You weren't even there for my graduation from high school. I don't remember you being at one track meet, wrestling match, basketball game, baseball game, football game, NOT ONE!" I said, getting louder with every word, finally shedding a tear; actually crying like I hadn't since I was 13 years old and my grandfather died. Crying like I had when Kara told me about being raped. Crying like I did when I was 7 my mom told me that my dad didn't want me or Kai. Kai was still holding on to me, and she was the only thing keeping me from hitting the man who stood in front of me, scowling.

"I brought you into this world, and I can take you out just as easy." He said slowly. I knew what I'd said got to him, even if he didn't want to show it.

"Oh really, mom used that one on me and Kai almost everyday when we would act up. But I'm not afraid of you man, not even a little bit. You can hit on my moms and my sister, but you won't hit on a nigga your size, now will you?" I said, balling my fists up and ignoring the moans of my little sister telling me to just walk away and go in the house.

"Shelton, just stop, let's just go in the house. Please, just let's go in the house. Come on Shell, he's not worth it." Kai said, sounding like it wasn't her asking me, but more like a prayer. "He's not a real dad anyway." She said finally looking at him with her last sentence.

"Oh I'm not huh Kaire? And what would have made me a batter daddy, huh? Coming to your little ballet recitals? Buying presents for you? Your mother really spoiled you. You're almost as big of a bitch as she is, and you're only 14."

"I'm 16!" she screamed. "I turned 16 last April; you would know that though, if you were ever around. I had a huge sweet 16 party and everything. I was supposed to go to the Cinderella ball, where every girl gets introduced to society escorted by her father. Uncle Ronnie escorted me. Every birthday, I made the same wish until I was 14: To have a real father, not a check every two weeks. You know what makes you a real father Craig? Telling your daughter you love her. REMEMBERING WHEN SHE TURNS FUCKING 16!" she screamed. Then she ran back into the house.

"Oh I'm gonna get you, I'll get you back for this one boy, mark my words. Turning my baby girl against me. You can't be here forever, and once you leave, I'll be back, bet on it." He said, stepping back out of my face.

"Oh, I won't be here, but they will." I said, looking back at the house. The front door opened, and out came Rome and Leon, both of whom are taller than me, but Leon's a little scrawny, and Rome's built a little bit better than I am. (A/N: come on people, Tyrese is WAY better built than Shelton Benjamin, we all know this…if you disagree, look up a picture of Tyrese Gibson, then look up a pic of my Shelly, and Compare!) Rome cracked his knuckles, and Leon tilted his head from side to side, cracking his neck loudly.

"I'm gonna get you for this one boy, you're a real man, huh? I got 7 others, and all of them are disappointments, just like you and your little sister! Crying like a little bitch, and you a man! You'll treat your kids WAY better than I treated you and your sister? Come on now Shelton, you'll be there 24/7 for them, huh?" He said, getting into his car.

"YOU DAMN RIGHT I'LL BE A BETTER MAN AND FATHER THEN YOU EVER WAS OR EVER WILL BE!" I shouted at the top of my lungs. "I'll be there for my kid. I'll do more than send 200 bucks every week. I'll come play games with him and treat her like the little princess she is. I really want to have kids, so I could be a better father than you were to us. I want to be a dad more than anything in the world, so I can show my mom that she did raise a man, and that we didn't need you. I'd tuck my son or daughter in and tell them I loved them every night, just so they didn't forget it. I don't think I ever remember you telling me or Kai that you loved us. Mom and big mama did every day, but you didn't say it once. That's what I'll do for my kids: love them."

"We'll see about that. We'll fucking see!" He gave me the finger and pulled off. I picked up a brick on the side walk and threw it as hard as I could. It hit the back window of his car and broke it. He kept driving, knowing if he came back, Rome and Leon were waiting.

"Thanks for having my back ya'll." I said, wiping my eyes and nose before going back into the house. I knew he had something up his sleeve, I just didn't know what.

* * *

I was scared. Not for me, or for Kai, but for Shelton. I knew he could handle himself, but that was the part that scared me. What if Shelton hit him? What if Rome or Leon couldn't get outside in time? What if He got sent to jail for 10 years? All of these questions went through my head as I sat with Kaire in the living room. Kaire had her head in my lap, and she was crying. I just sat and stroked her hair while she cried. We heard glass shattering, and we ran to the window. We saw Shelton outside, wiping his eyes, like he'd been crying. He walked in and went into his room; we heard the door lock behind him. We all looked at each other for about ten minutes before any of us said anything.

"So what happens now?" I said, suddenly feeling small and helpless; a feeling I hated.

"We wait. Shelton does this every time he shows up. He won't talk to anyone for a couple of hours, and he'll lock himself in his room to think. He'll come back out by dinner." Rome said, kissing my forehead. I needed time to think myself. I went out back to the trampoline and sat in the middle of it. I noticed I was still in my PJ's which consisted of Shelton's boxers and one of my tank tops, but I didn't care.

"Kaire," I called back into the house.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think you could get my cell for me? It's in Shelton's room, but I really don't want to go in there right now." I didn't want to admit it, but he was scaring me right now; a lot.

"Uh, yeah. I'll be back." She said, and I heard her run up the stairs. I lay back on the trampoline and looked at the sky. It was a clear azure blue, but it didn't feel right to me. Something wasn't right, I felt like someone was hiding something from me still. I felt like EVERYONE was hiding something from me, especially Shelton. I didn't know what it was, but I knew I was going to find out.

"Ireland, here you go." A voice said, snapping me out of my thoughts. I turned around to see Rome standing there with my phone.

"Romie, how'd you end up with my phone?" I said, taking it from him. He smirked and climbed on the trampoline with me. He lay down in the middle, and I lay down too, our bodies making a 'T' with my head on his stomach as we looked up. He started playing with my hair and we started to talk.

"Shelton broke down again." He said, taking a deep breath.

"What do you mean, broke down?" I said, sitting up and looking at Rome in his eyes.

"I mean, he's up there snapping out. In his closet, is a punching bag, a huge one. You can't see it because it's behind the clothes hanger. He built it there when he bought this house for his mom."

"He bought this for his mom?"

"Yep, Big Mama's house too…they were the first things he ever bought with his money from the WWE. He bought his mom and big mama a house, his mom the car, and he set up the basement for Kai. He even pays for her ballet classes."

I thought to myself for a second. 'Shelton is an Angel. He's so special, and no one even notices. I have to do something special for him on his birthday…but WHAT?'

"Wow, he does all of these things, and still somehow has time in his day to think about me. How does he do it Rome?"

"I don't know Ireland, Leon calls him Superman sometimes, cause it seems like he can do anything. I mean, his heart is so big, you know?"

"I do know, that's what I first noticed about him…" I said. 'Among other things,' I thought to my self, remembering when I first saw him. He was wearing denim shorts and wrestling boots…nothing more or less. I smiled to myself, thinking about him. I must have gone into a daze, because I could feel Rome's eyes on me as he was laughing.

"What?" I said, hearing him laugh.

"You really love my cousin, huh?" he said, smirking.

"Yeah, I do Rome. I only love my parents and Mattie more. He's been with me through so much. He helped me get over being molested and raped… and I was able to talk to my mom and be at peace with everything that happened before being adopted. He's my rock when Matt's not around and he's my everything. He's my angel Rome." I said, lying back on his stomach and looking up at the sky again.

"Raped? When Ari?" he said suddenly. He didn't know about that chapter of my life.

"Remember that night we didn't come home when we'd run away from the orphanage?"

"Yeah, they tried to beat it out of me where you'd gone, but I never told them you went to the park."

"That night, we were with Dad and Mom…well, they weren't mom and dad yet. They promised to adopt us, and they gave us their cell phone numbers to call them if we needed anything. We kept those numbers, and we called them everyday faithfully."

"Get to the point Ariel, when did this happen?" Rome said stiffly. I could tell he wanted to know, but I was still touchy about re-visiting the area.

"Do you remember Mr. Arnold?"

"Yeah, you were his favorite. He used to give you extra food and junk. He was cool as hell."

"Well, about a month after you left the orphanage, he started raping me every night. Each night, he would come in the girl's room and take me out of bed. He'd beat me unconscious, and rape me. I'd come to in a pool of my own blood on the floor of the supply closet near the girl's room every morning before dawn and I'd clean myself up and get back into bed. After about the fourth week, I started trying to sleep in Matt's bed in the boy's room, even though it wasn't allowed. Then, he started beating Matt for letting me in his bed at night to hide." I could feel Rome tensing up as I told my story. I started to cry as I continued.

"He started threatening to split us up if Matt told anyone about it. Matt called dad and told him they were trying to split us up. He told us not to worry, that we were coming home with him soon enough. That night, I hid in Matt's bed again. Mr. Arnold came in and beat Matt real bad. Mr. Arnold dragged me into the Supply Closet, and raped me again; this time, he didn't beat me unconscious, I was wide awake the whole time. I passed out when he was done, and I woke up in the hospital, looking at my dad's, mom's and Uncle Wayne's faces. I had three broken ribs, a broken wrist, and my ankle was severely sprained. Matt had a shoulder broken in three places, a broken humorous, and his collar bone was split in two. He had to go to rehab for two years to get his arm back in full use."

"Baby Girl, you've been through so much shit. How do you get through your life with what you've been through?"

"One day at a time Rome, that's the only way I can get through it." I said, kissing his cheek and getting up.

"I'm going to make a phone call real quick. I'll be back later Rome."

"Alright, but don't go far little girl."

"I'm not that little." I said, wiping my eyes and laughing at him.

"Whatever baby girl, just be careful."

I rolled my eyes and walked around the house to sit on the front porch to use the phone. I dialed the familiar number and called the one person I truly needed to talk to.

* * *

"Hello?" the soothing voice said on the phone, instantly making me feel better.

"Hey daddy." I said, sniffing a little.

"Hey baby doll, haven't heard from you since Christmas. Are you okay?'

"Uh, yeah and no. I mean I'm fine physically, but I just told Rome, you know, the guy I grew up with that Shelton's family adopted, about what happened after he left."

"Still shook up about it huh?"

"A little."

"He got ten years in a maximum security prison for what he did to you Ari…that's not even enough, but he paid for what he did to you, and he'll never find you baby, I promise."

"Okay dad." I said, sighing.

"There's more isn't it?" he said, knowing that I was too quiet.

"Yeah, there is." I told him the story of what happened from when we had woken up to my conversation with Rome a couple of minutes before. "So I don't know if I should try to talk to him or not, you know?"

"Yeah Ari, but I know Shelton, he hides his emotions as best he can, a lot like Matt does. He thinks that showing them makes him less of a man, so he locks himself in his room, and lets them out."

"But…I mean, he's scaring the hell out of me daddy…what am I supposed to do?"

"Just give him some time Ari, he'll come around. Trust me."

"Thanks, I love you dad."

"Anytime short stuff. I love you too. Now, make sure you bring your little ass home with my Christmas present."

"Sure thing dad…make sure all my stuff's still there." I laughed.

"Fine, I won't steal the makeup and jewelry the girls gave you." He sighed, sarcastically. I could practically hear him smiling through the phone.

"Hey" a voice said. I looked behind me to see Shelton standing in the doorway, a half-smile on his face.

"Uh, dad, I gotta go, "

"Let me guess, Shelton?"

"No, nothing like that, I just want to go put on some clothes that aren't Pajamas." I said quickly.

"Ari, you're still a really shitty liar."

"I know, I tried though….didn't want you to think I was ditching you pop," I laughed.

"It's okay. Love ya Princess."

"Love you too Doc."

"Bye"

"See ya tomorrow." I hung up the phone and turned to face Shelton. I put my arms around his neck and hugged him as tight as I could. He did the same, wrapping me in his big arms and holding me close.

"You okay?" I said after a while, looking up at him.

"Yeah, I mean, I'm fine sweetie. Are you alright? My window was open, and I kind of heard your conversation with Rome earlier."

"I'm okay now, I just needed to talk to dad about it. It's still kind of hard talking about it, you know? I hate bringing it up, but Rome needed to know. He knows me better than anyone, besides Matt, and he never knew…he looks at me like family…his long lost little sister, you know?"

He nodded, turning me around so my back was to him. We took a couple of steps forward, and sat down on the steps. Shelton was a step above me, his arms draped over my shoulders.

"Shelton?" I said after a long silence.

"Hmm?" he said, looking down at me.

"I get this weird feeling that you're hiding something from me, and I want to know what it is."

Shelton stiffened up, and looked away. "It's nothing like what you're thinking baby…I mean, it's a secret, but you'll find out when the time is right. I promise."

"Shelton, remember, no secrets?"

"This time it's different baby. I'm telling you…I'll tell you when the time is right."

"What the hell, Shelton? Come on, I mean, we said, no secrets…but you're keeping something from me. I don't understand you at all these days!" I said, standing up. I walked into the house and went upstairs. I grabbed a pair of jeans and a Batista t-shirt along with boxers and a bra. I went into the bathroom, and took an hour long hot bath to relax. I got dressed, and came out. I walked over to Kai's room to talk to her for a while. We got up to get something to eat, but stopped when heard Shelton, Rome and Leon talking in Shelton's room with the door cracked open.

"I can't tell you guys. End of story." Shelton's voice came.

"Shell, what did you say to her man? She's pissed." Leon said.

"Yeah man, and I love Ireland like a little sister…I don't want her crying and pissed off. She's been through enough." Rome's voice came.

"I won't tell her this secret. There's another Christmas present waiting for her at her dad's house. I can't tell her about it, because she'll get what it is out of me before we get to Boston." He said.

"What's the gift?"

"Well, it's not just from me; It's from me, John, Randy, Hardy, and pretty much the whole WWE family pitched in on this gift. I'm telling you guys, it's awesome."

"What is it?"

"I can't tell you guys, I can't tell anyone. She might hear me."

"I won't tell her."

"Me neither." Rome said. I heard the bed shift, and someone cross the room. I'm guessing that Shelton must have whispered the gift to the two of them, because the next thing I heard was a chorus of 'Damn's' go through the room.

"That's a good ass gift." Leon said.

"I knew you loved the girl, but DAMN!" Rome laughed.

"It was my idea, but the rest of them did the work, especially Mark and Eddie. But most of the credit goes to her best friends Amy, Jeff, and Matt, cause they did an awesome job on the…" he stopped and got really quiet. The next thing I knew, the door opened, and I fell into the room, Kaire toppling in right behind me.

"Well, well, well boys, what do we got here? A couple of snoops!" Shelton said, amused.

"Well, at least we know what he's hiding from you Ari," Kai said, smirking. Shelton looked down at me and I just grinned sheepishly. He smirked and picked me up.

"Happy now?" he said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Sorry, but I heard you being secretive, and I couldn't resist."

"You're forgiven," he said, kissing my forehead. I smirked at him, and Kaire and I walked out of the room giggling like teenage girls. (Well, technically, we were teenage girls. I was 17, and she was 16.)

"We were SO busted!" I laughed.

"I know! Did you see his face when he opened the door?" Kai gasped, holding on to me as she tried to catch her breath. We went down the stairs and into the kitchen, looking for something to eat.

"Well, there's leftover pizza, some chicken my mom made a couple of nights ago, uh, some Christmas ham, and some candied yams. What do you want?" Kaire said, smirking.

"Well, dearest Kaire, I want some of that Christmas ham and some yams. Let's hurry up before Roman comes down here." I said, taking the ham out of the fridge while she got the yams. We ended up eating the rest of it before the boys came down. When we finished, Shelton and I went to visit with his grandmother for a while, since we were leaving the next day. He told her about what had happened that morning, and she told him not to worry about Craig's threats, that he was full of hot air, and he had nothing to worry about.

"Thanks, Big Mama, I needed that." He said, hugging her.

"Any time, baby. Take care of that girl of yours, she's something special." She said, eyeing me. Shelton looked at me, smiling.

"I will. She special to me Big Mama, very special."

_**A/N: Sorry about the long wait people, my computer crashed, and it took me a while to recover all of my files. R&R please!**_


	19. Chapter 18

We landed in Boston to the smiling faces of Matt and Christy. Matt was standing there, looking bored, while Christy was actually looking for us.

"CHRISTY!" I screamed, handing, well, throwing, my bag to Shelton and running to her.

"ARI!" She shrieked in response. We ran to each other and hugged.

"How was your trip?"

"Long girl, really long. I slept the whole way though." I said, taking my bag back from Shelton, who was giving Matt one of those "guy" half-hugs. Then, I went to Matt and hugged him.

"What's up baby girl, I haven't talked to you since you left." He said, sounding "hurt".

"Sorry Matt, a lot happened." I said, shuddering slightly; partly from the cold, but also from thinking of the encounter with Shelton's dad.

"You alright Munchkin?" Matt said, looking concerned. "You need to talk about it?"

"Nope, I already did. Guess who's living in Orangeburg, South Carolina and is now related to Shelton?" I said, beaming.

"Who?"

"Roman."

"Roman….Roman….where the hell have I heard that name before? Roma- _Roman Pierce_? From the orphanage? Romie-Rome?" he said, finally figuring out who I was talking about.

"Yeah! Our 'big brother'." I said smiling.

"Damn, it's been almost 12 years since we've seen each other. How's he doing?"

"He's still a garbage-disposal, and absolutely wonderful. I had to tell him about what happened with Mr. Arnold at the orphanage after he left. He nearly broke down and cried with me. He helped me when you weren't around for me to talk to." I said, smiling.

"You get his number?"

"Of course I did Mattie. I gave him yours too. He said he'd call you some time tonight." I smiled. We were in the car by this time, and 'Like Toy Soldiers' by Eminem was blasting out of the stereo speakers. We rode into the City, laughing and talking about all that had gone on while I was away. Apparently, Lamar and had broken up with my cousin and was going back out with Lana Andrews, which I hated. She was going out with this dude named Kyle, who was pretty cool, according to Christy, but was a complete schmuck, according to Matt. We pulled into the driveway of my house and got out, bringing all of the gifts, and bags with us.

"Wilma, I'm Home!" I joked, coming through the door.

"Baby girl!" my dad smiled, as I came into the living room. I hugged him tight as I could, shrieking as he spun me in a circle. I was spun in circles by everyone in the room; Dad, Uncle Randy, Uncle Eddie, Uncle Mark, Jeff twice, Hardy, AJ, Uncle Wayne, Uncle Dave and Uncle Paul. Amy nearly strangled me when she hugged me, as did my mom.

"We missed you Mermaid." Allen smiled.

"Missed you guys too, Allie."

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" he groaned.

"You know she's not going to stop, so why fight it?" Uncle Paul smirked.

"Exactly Uncle Paulie." I smiled.

"Don't start," he threatened good-naturedly. "Here's your stinking present. From me." He smirked, tossing me a box. I smiled and opened it. I screamed and dropped the box when I saw what was inside.

"Oh my GOSH!" I shrieked and jumped in his arms.

"What was in the box?" Uncle Randy said. Jeff walked over and picked up the box. He looked inside. He pulled out what looked like an ordinary royal blue T-shirt, but when he saw the front, he smiled.

"Guys, looks like Ari's gotten her first T-shirt."

"Wow!" Matt and Mattie said, looking at the design. It was a picture of me on the front wearing a wife beater and my dad's chain. I was also wearing a 'Ruck Fules' Trucker cap and I was throwing up the 'Word Life' sign. Written across the bottom of the T-shirt were the words 'Daddy's Little Girl…and a whole lot more'.

"That shirt is awesome." Dad said, smirking.

"I know…I did that shot a while ago…I think for Smackdown Magazine after my Armageddon match with Trish…you know, when the next day Jerky revealed me as your kid on the Highlight Reel?" I said, trying the shirt on.

"Oh yeah," Dad said smiling. It had been my first photo shoot and interview.

"Here's your gift Uncle Paulie." I smiled. It was a bottle of Obsession, his favorite cologne.

"Here's your gift from me girlie!" Amy smiled. She'd given me a bunch of underwear…thongs to be exact; one in every color.

"Um, thanks Aims…I think." I laughed.

"I think Benjie's gonna enjoy that gift more than she is!" Allen smirked, earning a smack in back of the head and/ or a punch in the shoulder from me, Dad, Matt, Uncle Wayne, and Uncle Dave. Uncle Paul glared at Shelton, who just looked down at the floor, avoiding his gaze. I'd given Amy a gift certificate to Hot Topic, our favorite store.

"Here's my gift, it's nothing much," Jeff said, handing me a small gift. It was a journal.

"Thanks Skittle, I love writing, so I needed this!" I smiled, buzzing his cheek with a kiss. I gave him 7 bottles of hair dye, one in each of blue, black, green, yellow, orange, purple and pink.

"This is from me and Christy." Matt smiled. He'd given me a new mp3 player. I gave him Halo 2, which he'd never gotten for him self, he'd always played Shelton's. Christy was given a gift Certificate to her favorite store, Sam Goody, since she loved music so much.

"This one is mine." Uncle Dave smiled, giving me a shaking box that had holes in it. I opened it to reveal a tiny black and grey short-haired puppy. "He's a little mutt I found when I was coming from the gym the other day. I knew you'd love him, seeing how I can't take care of the little guy. I had him checked out, he doesn't have rabies or anything, and he's about a month old. He's part Shari Pei, part Pit Bull." He said. I took the puppy out of the box, he must have only weighed bout 5 pounds.

"He's adorable Uncle Dave, thank you." I smiled. I hugged the puppy, and he nuzzled against my cheek. I gave Uncle Dave some Michael Jordan Cologne, his favorite.

"What're you going to name him?" Uncle Mark smirked.

"Uh, I don't know…Ash maybe. See the black and grey?"

"Yeah, Ash it is then!" Uncle Wayne said, handing me an envelope. Inside was a 500 gift certificate to Hot Topic, the same thing I'd gotten Amy. I'd given him a silk shirt that was a beautiful golden brown color that went perfect with his complexion and eyes, along with some tan slacks. Hey, he and Uncle Randy were the only one's who appreciated my sense of style, Uncle Dave liked more casual things, Polo shirts, button down shirts with a pair of slacks and no tie; things like that was as dressed up as he would get. He wasn't a fan of silk…didn't think it was manly. Dad… well, if you watch Smackdown, then you know his style…enough said.

"Shorty, here's my gift." Uncle Randy smiled, giving me a bag. I looked inside to see a beautiful olive green and dress with tan trim that probably came to about my knees I guessed along with some tan shoes that had olive green stitching in them. It looked wonderful. Also in the bag were four tickets to a Broadway show: Grease. (A/N: Come on people, it's my second favorite musical…it would have made a bunch of money in the box office if it were a Broadway show!)

"UNCLE RANDY! This dress is so beautiful, and the green is so pretty! Thank you!" I smiled, hugging him.

"You're welcome Shorty. I knew Shelton wouldn't want to sit through a ballet, so I chose something he's be able to tolerate." He smiled, kissing the top of my head.

"Thanks man, I can't do ballet…I'd go to sleep." Shelton sighed, causing me to throw a pillow at him. Ash walked over to him and crawled right into his lap.

"Aw, he likes you!" I cooed, smiling at him. Shelton picked up Ash and scratched him behind his ears. Uncle Randy received this Ice Blue silk shirt that matched his eyes EXACTLY, just like I thought it would, along with black slacks.

At this point, I gave my dad his gift, which was a Shaquille O'Neil Miami Heat Jersey along with the matching fitted cap and black jeans. My mom got Victoria's Secret Body Splash, Bath Soap, Shower Gel, Lotion, Bath Salts, the works, all in her favorite three scents: Love Spell, Pear Glace, and my personal favorite, Strawberries and Champagne. She loved her gift….almost as much as dad loved his.

"Well Princess, all that's left is me." My dad said, smiling. He gave me a small box. I unwrapped it to reveal a blue velvet box, like a jewelry box. I opened it to see a set of keys. I looked at my dad confused.

"What're these to daddy?" I said. He smirked and motioned for me to fallow him to the garage. I walked in and saw it. I would have fainted of Shelton hadn't been behind me to support me. Sitting in the garage in place of my pink Beetle was a 2001 Nissan Skyline GTR-R34. It was blue with awesome graphics in almost every shade of blue I could think of. It had a blue neon body kit, and it looked completely awesome. That's when it hit me.

"Shelton, the jacket you bought me matches the car!" I stuttered after jumping up and down and screaming for about five minutes while hugging everyone in the garage with me.

"Yeah, the whole thing was his idea," Dad said, smiling at him.

"Yeah, but John, Matt, Randy, Dave, Paul, and DeWayne all put up money for the car." Shelton said. "And Mark and Eddie put in work on the engine, while The Xtreme gang did the paint job. They've been here for almost a week doing it." Shelton said, smiling.

"Oh my gosh…thanks you guys…I don't know what to say…" I said softly, crying all of a sudden.

"Why you crying baby?" Shelton said, hugging me.

"You guys put all of this work and time and man hours into my present, and I didn't do anything to deserve it…" I said, wiping my eyes.

"Sweetie, what do you mean, you don't deserve it?" Amy said, putting an arm around my shoulder. "Who do I come to whenever I'm pissed at Matt and I need to vent my anger?"

"Me," I said, sniffling.

"And who keeps me and dad sane and helps us to remember schedules, and keep up with all of our junk when we're on the road?" Matt said, looking at me smiling.

"Me," I said, smiling at him.

"And who was there for me when times got rough at home this Christmas, and understands and knows me better than probably anyone except my mama?" Shelton said, looking down at me, kissing the top of my head.

"Me."

"So why don't you deserve this car? All of the stuff you do for us that doesn't seem like much really does mean a lot to all of us Chiquita. (Little girl) We need you to keep us grounded." Uncle Eddie said. "When one of us is having a bad day, you're always there to make a joke and make us smile again. To make us feliz, (happy) that's what you do that means so much to us cada dia. (every day) Todo para la famila, (Everything for family) that's what you live by Pajarita, (A/N: Pajarita is Spanish, it means "Little Bird," it sounds weird in English, but it's like calling someone Butterfly or something…very common in Spanish speaking countries to call a girl that.) and we're all thankful for that."

"Thanks guys, that means a lot to me, you have no idea…I mean, and this car is so beautiful. I love all of you guys so much!" I said, hugging everyone.

We spent the rest of our vacation hanging out and acting a fool. I took my car over to all of my friends house to show it off, and I even told Lamar I wasn't mad at him for breaking up with my cousin. He's still my best friend, and we'll always love each other.

* * *

Shelton's POV

We'd been on the road for about three weeks, and we were in Chicago Illinois. Raw night, so we were preparing for a live taping. We had about three and a half hours to show time, and as I read through the script, I saw something that made me choke on the double cheese burger I was eating. Ari was going to become 1 Contender for the Women's Championship tonight, and next week, at No Mercy, She was going to win the title. She was going to be on top, and the best part was…I FINALLY got to get rid of Carmella, who was a huge pain in my ass. She wanted me to leave Ari for her or some stupid shit like that; I don't know, I wasn't really paying attention. I was going to be in an On-Screen relationship with her, which meant I got to make out with my girlfriend on camera…sweet. I ran down the hall to tell John, who was in the gym working out with Randy and DeWayne.

"GUYS, CHECK THIS OUT!" I said, smiling.

"What's going on?" DeWayne said, dropping off of the pull-up bar he was using. I showed him the script, and he started to smile broadly as he read.

"John, Baby Girl's made it." He said, looking at him.

"She's got a title shot?"

"She's got a title shot, and Trish has to job the title to her!" DeWayne said, nodding at John, who was smiling like a pimp at a "hoe"-down. (A/N: I'm sorry, my cousin said that yesterday, I had to put it in there…the pimp at a hoedown part, that is)

"NO WAY!" he said, jumping up and reading the script. "Her title rein will be short-lived though…Next Raw, Trish will win it back, but she'll do it by having Molly Holly help her. Then Amy will come out and help her. This will set up a new title being made, the Women's Tag Team title, which Amy and Ari will compete for at Wrestlemania 31 It's not determined who will win, they actually want that one to be a match to be fought, not determined…Oh, and it says here, that Ari will Join Team Xtreme, and she'll be in an angle with none other than Mr. Benjie over here, and Carmella will try to screw up all of her matches because she's pissed about it." He said, finishing the script and reading more than I did.

"Women's Tag Team champions…that has a nice ring to it, don't you think?" a voice said from behind me. I turned around to see an exited Ari standing there in workout clothes.

"Definitely." I smiled, opening my arms to her. She smiled and jumped in to my hug, squealing. I smirked and kissed her forehead. "I take it you read the script?"

"YEAH!" she said, dancing around me in circles.

"ARI! Did you read the script!" an exited Amy screeched, running into the gym.

"Yeah! Tag Team Gold is ours girly. And, I get to kick Carmella's ass!" she smiled, hugging Amy. We sat and talked for a while, and then I looked at my watch.

"My singles match is first, I need to go get dressed." I said.

"Yeah, I have to uh, do something." Ari said, looking around, tying to avoid her dad's gaze.

"Don't lie Munchkin, you're a shitty liar. I know you're going off to hang with Shelton…I'm not that stupid, I mean come on, I'm not Dave!" he said, smiling at her. She just rolled her eyes and dragged me out of the gym by my hand.

"So, congratulations baby," I said, kissing her.

"Why thank you, Mister Benjamin." She said, licking her lips. I smirked and kissed her again passionately. I played with the hem of her shirt, starting to inch it up, but I felt a presence in the hall. I pulled back, and looked behind me to see Michael Hickenbottom, aka Shawn Michaels. He smirked and tightened his ever-present pony tail. He was retired, so I guess he was visiting with some of the older guys.

"Wow, you young superstars really can pull some pretty ones. They didn't make Diva's like this when I was wrestling." He said, smiling. "Shawn Hickenbottom, aka Shawn Michaels." He offered me his hand.

"Shelton Benjamin, pleasure." I said, shaking it.

"Ariel Cena, an honor to meet you sir." She smiled.

"You can't be little Ari Cena…I used to chase you all over the arenas during your dad's matches when you were about six and seven years old. Then my knee got busted, and I couldn't wrestle anymore. Haven't seen you since then. I've seen you on TV, but I thought you were just a storyline…I didn't know you were really YOU, if you know what I mean."

She just smiled, looking up at him.

"I have to say, you are one of the most talented young women I've ever seen in this business. You and Lita, you two put on quite a show."

"Thank you. We try to do what we can for the fans. I'll do anything, within reason, of course, to give the fans a great show."

"Are you sure you're adopted? John said the same thing the first time I met him. Darlin', you may not have the looks, but you definitely have the Cena charm and determination, along with the dedication to this business. I mean, you can't be older than 17, and you're already here!" he said, smiling at her and ruffling her hair, which she'd stripped of the black and was now a dirty blonde again.

"Thank you sir…I really do appreciate that." She said as her phone rang.

"Hello….Hey Allie…no I'm not busy, but you'll never guess who I'm talking to right now…Guess! Come on Allen, just guess. Okay, I'm talking to Shawn Michaels. Yeah, the Icon, the Main Event, the Show Stoppa…I'M NOT LYING ALLEN! …I'm by the gym, why? …Hello? ...Allen? …Are you there? He hung up." She said, laughing.

"Who was that?" Shawn said, smiling at her.

"My best friend Allen."

"I take it he's on his way down here, isn't he?" he laughed

"Yeah."

"He told me once that you're the reason he got into wrestling." I said, as I heard the sound of about four people running down the hall. I looked over my shoulder, and sure enough, Allen was running down the hall, fallowed by Jeff, Matt, and Shane.

"Shawn Mi-Michaels! I'm like your biggest fan!" Allen said, trying to catch his breath. I laughed at him, and went off to get dressed for my match.

Ari's POV

"Can I have your autograph?"

"ALLEN!" I said, punching him in the shoulder. "Please stop acting like a 14 year old girl at an NSYNC concert."

"Sorry Ari." He said, looking down at the floor.

"You have these boys under control, don't you princess?" Shawn said, smirking.

"Yep, that's me! But this is Allen Jones, Hurri-shane Helms, and over here, are the Hardy Boys, Matt is the brown-haired one, and the Rainbow colored one, that's Jeff."

"You guys are very talented. I really enjoy you guy's work. It's good to meet you all."

"Thanks. We're all huge fans of yours. I have to say, that you're the reason most of us are in wrestling today." Jeff said, brushing his pink and black hair out of his eyes.

"Thank you son, tell me, what color _is_ your hair?" Shawn smirked.

"We honestly don't know…he's been dying it since he was 12…and we can't find any of him before the age of twelve." Matt laughed. Suddenly, we heard a scream, and turned to the gym door to see Amy standing there with her hand over her mouth, staring at Shawn.

"OH MY GOSH…You're SHAWN MICHAELS! I'm Amy; I'm like your biggest fan. You and a select other wrestlers are who inspired to do what I do today." She said really fast, shaking his hand.

"Down, Aims…let the man breathe!" I laughed. She calmed down a bit and just looked at him.

"Did someone just say something about the Heartbreak Kid?" A voice said from the gym. We turned around to see Uncle Wayne and my dad standing in the door jam. Shawn lit up and walked over to shake hands with them.

"Hey fellas, good to see you again, can you believe how little Ariel's grown up?" he said, looking at my dad.

"Yep, that's little Munchkin," dad said, smiling. They went on about what's been going on the past ten or eleven years, and after a while, we got bored, so we went and got ready for RAW.

* * *

RAW Audience POV

"Welcome to WWE Monday Night RAW! I'm Eddie Guerrero, and along with me as always is Mark 'The Undertaker' Calloway. Tonight we have an action-packed show as always."

"That's right, Eddie. Tonight, for the 1 Contender for the Women's Title is Molly Holly, against our own very beautiful Ari Cena."

"Sure to be a great match. Also, World Champion Randy Orton will be in action in a non-title match against none other than Chris Jericho."

"And, let's not forget, tag team action…The Hardy Boyz against Matt Cena and Shelton Benjamin." Mark said. "Also, John Cena against Carlito Caribbean Cool…a lot of history between the two, a lot of hostility, a lot of intensity."

"Also, Simon Dean will have a match against the Hurricane, I love this guy! He's a lot of fun to watch, and he's hilarious!"

"Well Eddie, looks like our Women's Champion has something to say."

Trish Stratus comes strutting down the ramp, Title over her shoulder. She got into the ring, Tyson Tomko right behind her as always.

"I just have something to say to these little Diva Wannabes… You never have been, never will be up on my level…I am a five time women's champion, and three time Babe of the year. If one of you think that you can be as good as me, come on out and say it to my face." She smirked, tossing the mike to the side. The arena is silent for a few moments, and then the song "The Baddest Chick" by Trina began to play. Out came Ari Cena in her new T-Shirt along with a pair of low-rise jeans and tennis shoes. She also had on a chain and a 'Ruck Fules' Trucker Cap. She slid into the ring and grabbed the discarded mike.

"Trish, Trish, Trish…I'm SO sorry you're intimidated by me…and don't say you're not, because you wouldn't have come out here and said something. And it could have only been towards me, seeing how I'm the youngest and newest Diva here…that is, unless you were talking about Lita." She smirked.

Suddenly, Lita's music starts, and she walks out to the ring wearing a green tank top along with army print cargos. She slid in the ring and grabbed a mike.

"Yeah Trishy…were ya talking about me? I mean, talking about my home girl is one thing, but talking about ME is another." She said, eyeing Trish. The crowd went ballistic, and that's when Tomko grabbed Lita by the hair. Lita screamed in pain and fear…until Matt Hardy's music blasted through the speakers and he ran down the ramp, Jeff and the Hurricane in tow. They slid in the ring and beat Tyson off of Lita. Then Christian ran out and came towards Ari, who was rescued by her brother Matt Cena. It turned into an all out brawl in the ring until…

_Here comes the MONEY…_

Shane MacMahon walked out to the ring and announced a match for Wrestlemania 31, which was that Sunday. It was going to be Matt and Jeff Hardy against Tyson Tomko and Christian. With that, Raw goes to a commercial.

COMERCIAL BREAK

Raw comes back on, showing Ari Cena sitting at a vanity, fixing her hair in thick French braids. As she finishes, there's a knock on the door. She gets up and answers it. Standing there is Shelton Benjamin, who is smiling at her.

"Hey Shelton, what's up?"

"Well, I just wanted to say good luck, and be careful. Fighting Molly Holly is like fighting Trish, because she and Trish are good friends. And if Trish gets involved, then Captain Charisma and his Billy Goat Boy will be there too."

"Thanks Shelton, but I don't need luck, I've got skill…remember who my dad is? It's in my blood line!" she smirked.

"Yeah, but if one of those assclowns comes out, I'm coming out."

"One, you need to stop hanging around Jericho…it's scary that you're saying 'assclown'; and two, I appreciate the offer. I probably will need that help." She smiled. Shelton bent down a little and kissed her cheek, then he left the locker room. Ari closed the door and leaned against it, a slight smile on her face.

"Is something going on between Shelton Benjamin and Ari Cena?" Mark said.

"I don't know, but I know Carmella's not going to be happy about this…Molly Holly, Ari Cena….next." Eddie said.

COMMERCIAL BREAK

Ari Cena and Molly Holy go at it in the ring. They lock up, and Molly gains control first. She Irish Whips Ari into the corner, then gives her a few chops. Then she grabs Ari by her waist-length hair and throws her across the ring. Ari gets up, and hits Molly with a couple of rights. Then she does the 'You can't see me' thing and punches her so hard she falls down. Then Ari hits a 5-knuckle Shuffle. She connects and goes for the pin.

2 count.

As Ari argues the 2 count, Molly is slipped the bell by Trish, who is disguised as the time keeper. Molly goes to hit Ari with it, but Ari ducks and does a dropkick to her that would rival Randy Orton's. Then she stands Molly up. She goes to the corner, stands on the second rope, and hits her Signature move: A Hurricrana that allows her to pin her opponent too quickly for them to kick out. It was called the WTF (because when she first did it, her dad screamed WHAT THE FUCK, but no one knows that's why its called that!)

Ari won the 1 Contender's spot, so she was going on to WM XXXI to battle for the Women's title.

OTHER MATCHES:

The Hardy Boyz def. Matt Hardy and Shelton Benjamin in non title match.

John Cena def. Carlito in non title match

Hurricane def. Simon Dean

Randy Orton def. Chris Jerichoin non title match

* * *

ARI'S POV

When Shelton and I got to our hotel room (yes, we were sharing now), we showered and went right to sleep. But we woke up at 8:30 the next morning to knocking on the door. I got up, because Shelton's a lazy bum in the morning, and opened the door to reveal a tiny little boy and a girl about the age of 3, I guessed with the same brown eyes and nose as Shelton and Kaire had. They looked like miniature Sheltons, only lighter…like a burnt caramel color, instead of Shelton's deep chocolate brown. The boy had an envelope in his hand and he was wearing ragged clothes. Just like his sister. I guessed they were Twins…they were holding hands.

"Hi, what's your name?"

"Matias." He said in a whisper.

"Matias, that's a nice name. What's your name?"

"Angel." She whispered.

"Well, Angel is a nice name too. How old are you?"

"Five." They whispered at the same time, their eyes never leaving the ground.

"How did you get here?"

"We came here with my daddy, he said we was coming to live with our new daddy. He said to give this to the first grown up I saw, and well, you look like a grown up." Matias said, handing me the envelope. I gasped after I read the letter.

_Hey son!_

_You said you could be a better father than me, so here you go! Matias and Angel are 5…their mother died from a heroin overdose, and I don't want them. So here you go! Two little shits to put up with…have fun! You're their new daddy now. Don't call me and ask me no bullshit about them. One of them is allergic to peanuts, and the other can't eat strawberries, I can't remember which. _

_Craig_

"Shelton…come here."

"Who's at the door?" he grumbled.

"Shelton Micheal Benjamin, get your ass to this door!" I screamed. He came, dressed in his boxers. I handed him the letter, and he read it. He looked at Angel and Matias, who were still looking at the ground holding hands. Then he folded the letter and put it in the suitcase. Then he looked at his brother and sister.

"Come on ya'll, get in here." He said softly, taking Matias's hand and leading them into the hotel room. He set them down on the couch and put on some cartoons. Then he and I went in the other room to have a talk.

Pages: 12

Words: 4,917

Lines: 551

Paragraphs: 170

NOW LEAVE A REVIEW…FOR ALL THE WORK I DID, I DESERVE ONE! lol


	20. Chapter 19

_A/N: Okay, I'm truly thankful for all of you who have been reviewing, especially the fallowing (if I forget you…PLEASE don't flame me…I'm doing this off of the top of my head!)_

**Shannfan14  
****Shinebright-starlight  
****Huntersgirl  
****OTHlover04  
****Sandra Moore  
****J3r1ch0h0lic4eva  
****Diva-Xtreme  
****Legendkillerthriller  
****Randy is a God**

_All of you guys ROCK! With a capital r, o, c, and k! Any way, thanks for reviewing, and here's chappy 19!_

* * *

I let Ash out in to the main room with Matias and Angel, then I closed the door and looked at Shelton. He had a look on his face I couldn't read. In his eyes, I saw sadness, and anger and frustration, but there was something else there too…something I couldn't place.

"What are we going to do?" I said, pulling my knees under my chin and wrapping my arms around my legs.

"I don't know…I mean, I looked at them, and I saw me. I seriously did, so I don't want to ship them off to my mom…she doesn't need to raise more kids…and Kai is only 16, she doesn't know what to do with a kid…hell, I barely know. I think I should keep them, that's what Craig wanted anyway, and I'd love to prove him wrong." He said, rubbing the top of his head, clearly stressed. I walked over and looked up at him.

"Shelton, I'm here for you, regardless, you know that. If you want to hang on to the munchkins, I'm here for the long run. If not, hey, it's cool. You know that, right?" I said, lacing my fingers behind his neck.

"Yeah. So we keeping them?" he said, putting his arms loosely around my waist.

"Yeah, if that's what you want."

"Cool, I'm raising my brother and sister to be good people, and no one's stopping me." He said, kissing me on the forehead. Then we went back into the room where the twins were. Matias was chasing ash around the room, and Angel was dancing to a song that was playing on Kim Possible. When they heard the door open, they immediately stopped what they were doing and sat down.

"Sorry," the chorus, looking at the ground.

"For what?" I said, noticing something.

"For the noise." The chorused again. Then I recognized what I saw; fear. I saw me and Matt in that exact same situation each time our mother would come in the room. That's when it hit me. Those kids had gotten abused, and badly if they were acting like that each time an adult walked in the room.

"You guys, you don't have to be sorry, you can make noise, and have fun all you want, you're five, and you're allowed to!" I smiled. Matias looked at me uncertainly. Then he stood up and walked over to me. I dropped to my knees so that I was almost eye to eye with him.

"You're not mad?" he said, confused.

"Far from it little man." I smiled.

"Really?" Angel spoke up.

"No, we're not mad…don't be afraid to have fun." Shelton said. "Now, come on over and sit on the couch." He said. When we were all sitting on the couch, we started to talk. In order, it was me, Matias, Angel then Shelton.

"Now guys, I'm not your dad." Shelton said, looking at the two, who were holding hands again. "I'm your older brother. My name is Shelton. Now over here, is Ari, she's not your mom or anything, but you do have to listen to her. And me too." He said, talking softly to the two. "You two are staying with us now, and we'll be with a lot of other people who are good, and some who are bad, okay?" they nodded. "Now, these are the rules, okay?"

"Okay," they nodded.

"You have to listen to me and Ari no matter what. You're not to go off with anyone you don't know, even if they tell you to. Don't fight with each other, and no tantrums, deal?"

"Uh-huh" Angel said, smiling at him. I could tell that he melted when she did that.

"I got it." Matias said, nodding.

"You guys hungry?" I said, looking at the two.

"Yes." they chorused. I noticed they did that a lot.

"Well, let me make some phone calls, and we'll get dressed for breakfast." I jumped in the shower, and Shelton stayed with the twins. When I came out dressed in low rise jeans, a black tank top, and a pink button down shirt, Shelton was wrestling with the twins on the floor while Ash jumped on Shelton every now and then. Shelton was lying on the floor, and the twins were diving on to him from the couch.

"Okay guys, come on in here, let's get you washed up." I said. They walked in the bathroom, and Shelton threw me the bag that I hadn't noticed in the hall way. In the bag were two t-shirts and a pair of pants each along with another pair of underwear. I stripped the two on them down and gave them a bath. It was completely normal until I saw their backs. There were scars and what looked suspiciously like cigarette burns there. I pretended I didn't notice, because the twins were smiling and splashing one another. I took my cell out of my pocket and texted Shelton to come in the bathroom. When he came in and saw the twin's backs, he almost lost it. His eyes got wide, and he bit his lip so hard he broke skin. He went back in the room, and I got the twins out of the tub, which was a battle in itself; they were having a ball in that tub. I got them dried off, and dressed Angel in a pink t-shirt and the jeans that were in the bag, and Matias in the blue one that was in the bag along with a pair of jeans. Then I re-did Angel's hair in a pony tail at the top of her head. When we came out, Shelton went in, and I called my dad.

"Daddy?"

"Hey, what's up baby girl?"

"Wanna come out for breakfast?"

"Okay, where you wanna meet?"

"That Denny's down the road okay?"

"Sure, see you in thirty?"

"Okay, and dad?"

"What's up?"

"Bring Matt and Uncle Randy with you? I want you to meet some people."

"Alright, see you then." He laughed. I hung up, then I put on MTV. Videos were on, and I was dancing around with the twins. Ash was eating in his little bowl that the twins had filled. When Shelton came out, Angel and I were dancing around to Gwen Stefani's "Rich Girl" and Matias was playing with Ash. I checked my watch, and noticed that it was almost time to meet dad.

"Well people, time to motor!" I smirked. Shelton scooped Angel up and threw her on his shoulders. I had Matias on my back, and we ran out of the hotel and to my car. We got in and strapped them in the back.

"Ari, this car is nice!" Angel smiled, looking at the small TV that was in the Headrest in front of her.

"Thanks, Shelton and all of my friends and family got it for me for Christmas." I smiled

We pulled in the Parking Lot, and walked into the restaurant. We sat at a table, and three minutes later, my dad, brother and uncle came in, laughing and joking.

"Dad, over here!" I called, waving them over. They came over, and stopped when they saw the twins playing keep-away with Shelton's hat.

"Okay Munchkin, what's with the munchkins?" Dad said, laughing a little about his joke. I took the letter I'd grabbed out of my pocket and gave it to him. He read it and gave it to Matt. Matt looked kind of like my dad did, shocked. Uncle Randy looked at the twins and smirked.

"Damn, those little crumb snatchers look just like you Shelly-boy!"

"I know, they are my brother and sister." He said laughing as he tried to get his hat back. "This little angel over here is Angel, and the little man, that's Matias." He smirked.

"Wow," Uncle Randy said, looking at them. He watched as Angel jumped out of her chair and ran with Shelton's hat around the table. She was looking back at Shelton who was chasing her, acting like he was 6, so she ran right into Uncle Randy and fell down. She looked up into his smiling face and her smile dropped.

"Sorry," she said hurriedly, her face filled with fear.

"It's okay...don't be afraid, I won't hurt ya little Angel." He smiled. He reached out for her, and she screamed, running behind me.

"What's with her, Ari?" Uncle Randy said, looking at her confused as he stood up.

"She's scared of adults unless you get them to like you, especially Matias, that's why he hasn't come over and talked to you yet, I'll tell you why later." I said picking Angel up. She put her arms around my neck and held on for dear life, eyes wide on Randy. Matias came over and looked at the three men I was talking to, grabbing my hand.

"Angel, Matias, this is my Uncle Randy. And that over there in the blue hat is my brother Matt, and this, is my dad. They're all really nice people." I said, smiling at them.

"What's up shorties?" My dad smiled, taking off is hat. He put it on Matias's head and smirked.

"How old are you little man?" my dad said. "Three, four?"

'No, I'm five," he said, holding up five fingers. Dad chuckled, and stood up to look at Angel, who'd loosened up her vice-like grip on my neck, but was still a little apprehensive.

"You guys are little for five."

"I'm not little, I'm a big girl." Angel said, pouting.

"So, are you and Matias twins?" dad asked, smiling.

"Yes." She whispered looking at the ground.

"Who's older?"

"Matti." She said stronger.

"How much older?"

"Three minutes and forty seven seconds." She said smiling.

"How do you remember that?" Uncle Randy said smirking.

"Well, three plus four is seven, so, three minutes and forty seven seconds!" she grinned.

"She's pretty smart!" Matt smirked.

"Well, smarter than you, at least." Shelton said, sitting the shrimps back down. Everyone sat down and ate, and when we finished, we went back to the room. By now, it was about 12:30, so I decided to wake up the gang. I sent the twins back to the room with Dad and Shelton along with Uncle Randy and Matt. And I went and knocked loudly on my friend's rooms. Matt and Amy's room first, then Jeff, and Shane, finally, I knocked on Allen's room door, but I didn't know who his roommate was I was surprised when a rather pissed off Tyson Tomko opened the door.

"WHO THE FU- oh, hey princess, what'd ya need? Allen?" he said, calming when he saw me.

"Yeah, he awake? Sorry about that, I didn't know who his roommate was, and it's my job to wake his up…he's helpless." I said, smiling.

"He's still out like a light, but don't worry about it, I thought you were Jason…the whole 'Captain Charisma' thing is really getting to his head." He said, rolling his eyes.

"I know, Trish is a real bitch too, but don't tell her I said it! On second though, yeah, tell her."

"Tell Allen to hurry up," Jeff piped up.

"Yeah, apparently, Ari has a surprise for us in her room, and she can't tell us, 'she has to show us'." Shane said, mimicking me at the end.

"Hold on a sec…ALLEN, Get up!" Tyson said, leaning back into the room.

"So what's new?" he said, looking down at me.

"Too much, that's for sure. You'll find out tomorrow night at the house show, okay?"

"You keeping secrets from me Baby Cena?" he laughed, using his nick name for me.

"Yep." I laughed.

"No fair, you're telling them!" he whined.

"Tough. HURRY UP ALLEN, I GOT SOMEONE I WANT YOU TO MEET!" I said, earning looks from my friends. Allen finally came out of the room with his t-shirt on inside-out and backwards, looking like he'd just rolled out of bed. We said bye to Tyson and went to my room. I stopped them at the door.

"Okay guys, wait here, okay? I have to get them ready." I said, slipping inside before they could say anything. I went in and saw my dad and Uncle Randy chasing Matias around the room, and Shelton sitting in a chair with a sleeping Angel.

"Dad, Uncle Ran, stop chasing the child!" I laughed. Dad sped up and scooped Matias up and sat him on his shoulder. I held my arms out to Matti and he pretty much jumped off of dad's shoulder and into my arms. I caught him and spun him in a circle. Matti yawned and rested his head on my shoulder.

"Tired Little Man?" I said, rubbing his back and bouncing a little bit. He nodded and fell asleep almost instantly.

"Dad, the guys are at the door, can you grab them?" I said. He nodded and went to the door. I went and laid Matti on the bed, and Shelton laid Angel down too. Just as we did, the gang came in and saw the twins.

"Oh my gosh…" Amy said in awe, upon seeing the two of them asleep. Matt and Jeff looked at each other and laughed.

"What's so funny?" I said while shushing them. We left the room, closing the door behind us.

"What's so funny that you almost woke the twins up?"

"Well, while you were in South Carolina, me, Amy, and Matt were working on the paint job on your Skyline." Jeff said.

"I know that much," I said, urging him to get to the point.

"Well, one day, me and Matt were in the garage working on it, and Matt said that you two act like a newlywed couple, and that he could see you and Shelton chasing a couple of kids around the Arenas some time soon…and I don't know the story behind them, but looks like you two are going to be doing some chasing!" he said, bursting into laughter as he finished. I rolled my eyes and punched him good naturedly.

"So what's the story on the two?" Allen said.

"Well, Angel, the girl, and Matias, the boy, are 5 year old twins, and my half- brother and sister." Shelton said.

"They're so sweet guys, you have to earn their trust, and Matti takes to guys faster then girls, and Angel loves my dad already," I said, smiling. Those little munchkins grow on you quick.

"So they're staying with you two now?" Shane asked.

"Yeah, long story behind that one though. There are just some things we need to ask of you guys."

"What?" Amy said, smiling at the two of us.

"Help us out. I mean, they're five, potty trained, and they eat the same foods as us. Plus, we're going to need it." I said, looking at my friends.

"You ask us that like we're going to say no!"

"I know, but come on Aims, who really wants to hang around with a couple of five year olds?" I said.

"Well, Jeff and Allen have the mind set of a couple of five year olds," my dad said, speaking for the first time.

"Hey!" they said, throwing my dad a look.

"We're gonna help." Amy said, smiling at me.

"Amy, you ROCK!" I said, hugging her.

"Hey, I've always wanted to hear someone say 'Aunt Amy'. Why not sooner than later?" she smiled.

We sat around watching a movie, and around 2:00, we heard a cry from the room, I got up and opened the door to see Matti sitting on the bed cross-legged eyes wide, looking at Angel, who was screaming, like she was having a nightmare. I immediately did the first thing that came to my mind; I picked her up and started rocking her softly, singing a song my dad used to sing to me.

_Smile, when your heart is breaking  
Smile, even though it's aching  
even when tears, are getting ever so near  
that's the time you must keep on trying  
Smile, what's the use of crying?  
You will see that life is more worthwhile  
if you just  
Smile_

As I sang, Angel started to relax and fall back asleep. I looked up to the door to see my dad, Uncle Randy and Shelton in the doorway smiling. I laid Angel back down and picked Matias up and sat him on my lap.

"You okay Matti?" I said, stroking his head.

"Uh huh."

"Does Angel have nightmares a lot?"

"Sometimes."

"Do you know what they're about?"

"Our mommy."

"Did your mommy hit you?"

"Uh huh, a lot, and daddy used to scream at us, then laugh while mommy hit." He said, playing with the ends of my hair.

"You wanna meet some more people, or do you wanna stay back here for a while with Angel?"

"I wanna stay with Angel." He said, looking at his sister.

"No problem. Want me to let Ash in here?"

"Uh huh, I like him."

"Okay mijo," I smiled, setting him back on the bed. I picked Ash up out of the living room and put him in the bedroom with Matias. Then I closed the door and looked at my dad.

"You know how good of a mom you're gonna be?"

"No," I said truthfully.

"You got both of them to trust you whole-heartedly in a few hours. I know how you're feeling right now too baby girl." He said smiling.

"How?"

"You're feeling like you want to protect them from everything, and that even though you've only known them for a few hours, you want to melt every time they smile at you, or take your hand. And even though they're not your blood, you still love them like they were."

"Exactly dad! I want to be there for them no matter what. How do you know?" I said amazed.

"That's how I felt this one day in the park when a little girl with bright green eyes came up to me with her brother, and that's how I feel every time I watch that same little girl and her brother get in the ring." He said, looking at me and Matt. I went and hugged him around his waist, and he immediately put his arms around me and kissed my head.

"I love you dad." I whispered, smiling at him with tears shining in my eyes.

"I love you too, mija." He smiled. He'd never really called me anything in Spanish before. I didn't even know that he knew Spanish! Mama always called me mija, but dad only called me baby girl, or munchkin. I was really surprised when he called me mija.

"Ari?" a small voice called from the door way. We turned to see Matias in the doorway, looking confused. I went to the small boy and smiled.

"What's up little man?"

"Angel's awake, and I have to go potty."

"Come on little man," I said, holding out my hand. He didn't budge. I looked at Shelton who came over and kneeled in front of his brother.

"What's the matter Matti?" he said, looking confused.

"Strangers."

"It's okay, these are our friends. Come on I'll take you to the bathroom." He said. Matti took his hand and they went to the bathroom. Angel came out, and I introduced her to the gang. She immediately liked Jeff and Amy, who were going to go with me and Shelton when we went shopping for their clothes. We spent the next week buying the twins clothes and toys, and learning more about them. We told Shelton's family about them, and Rome and Leon were going to come up and meet them.

* * *

It had been about 3 weeks since the twins had come into our lives, and Rome and Leon were coming to meet the twins and visit with us. We were waiting in the airport for Rome and Leon, playing a game of I Spy, one of the twins' favorite games. I saw Rome, and I jumped up and jumped in his arms.

"IRELAND!" he smiled, spinning me in a circle.

"Rome!" I laughed. I hugged Leon and then introduced them to the twins, who loved them instantly.

"You're really tall, but not as tall as Mister Uncle Mark." Matti said matter-of-factly to Rome, who laughed and picked him up.

"Let's go," he smirked. We got out to the parking lot, and after about 15 minutes of Rome bellyaching about how much my car rocked, we got into the car to head to the Arena where Smackdown was taking place. We had a meeting were Stephanie and Shane had some news to tell us.

"Well, as you know, our head of Security, Logan Gordon retired last week. So here is the new Head of Security, Arnold Williams." Shane said, pointing to a man who was sitting in a chair. I looked at him and my eyes widened. He still looked the same almost 14 years later. The black eyes, the short hair, muscular body, every single detail was the same. I looked at Matt, who's eyes widened and he instantly grabbed me and ushered me out of the room, here I screamed and passed out.

Matt's POV

The second I saw him, my insides froze. He looked exactly the same. Igrabbed Ari and rushed her out to the hall. She screamed and passed out right in my arms. Dad, Shelton, Uncle Wayne, Uncle Randy, and Amy all ran out of the room behind me.

"What's wrong with her?" Shelton said, looking scared at the look of murder on my, Uncle Wayne, Uncle Randy and my dad's faces.

"He's the one that has my baby sister like she is, scared to go out of the house alone, in a deep depression for almost five years when we were kids, the reason that the both of us had to go to a psychiatrist." I said, shaking with anger. Amy was looking on confused and crying for her friend.

"Do you mean?" Shelton said, his eyes widening.

"Yeah, he's the one who raped her."


	21. Chapter 20

Shelton's POV

The second Matt said it; I went back to the Locker room where Rome and Leon were playing with the twins. As soon as Rome saw my face, he jumped up, telling Leon he had to talk to me, and to keep the twins occupied.

"Shelton, what's wrong man? I haven't seen you like this since you heard about that guy Mike trying to get at Kai." He said.

"He's here Rome. He's the new head of security." I said, shaking in anger.

"Who's here?"

"The guy that, that raped my baby." I was near tears I was so mad. Rome was instantly alert and got as upset as I was, maybe even more.

"Where is he?" he said slowly, trying to calm down before he killed someone.

"Fallow me." I said. Me and Rome walked down the hall and when we got to the conference room, Rome ran in the room and jumped on him, punching and kicking him with every ounce of strength he had. It took me, Rome, John, Randy, Wayne, Shane, Matt, and Shane-o-Mac to pull Rome off of him.

"Rome, I wanna kill the son of a bitch too, but not here; this ain't the place!" I said, pulling him off. Rome finally calmed down, and everything was quiet for about thirty seconds, then we heard a voice.

"Shelton? Amy, make sure Shelton doesn't do anything stupid…I need him, the twins need him. I know Matt told him who he was, but don't let Shelton do anything…" Ari was rambling to Amy, crying. I took Rome with me, and went back into the hall, where Ari was laying on the floor, and her head in Amy's lap.

"Ari, baby, are you okay?" I said, sitting on the floor and pulling her into my lap. Rome sat next to me, and she put her legs across his lap, laying her head on my shoulder.

"He's here…I can't do this, what if he come after me again, or what if he goes after Angel? She's about the same age I was, and I can't…."

"Ari, calm down, nothing's going to happen to you, okay? Or Angel, because if he even looks at my sister I'm going to kill him, bring him back to life, and kill him again!" I said, stroking her hair. Just then, Shane McMahon came out and looked at me and Rome. He was furious.

"Shelton, I don't know who he is, but you have a lot of explaining to do!" he said.

"Okay, but there are more people to the story, and I'm not the one to tell it." I said, hugging Ari a little tighter.

"Well, who do I need to get?"

"John, Matt, Wayne, Randy, and Ari."

"Well, get to my office I'll have them there in five minutes." He said, walking off. I tried to get Ari to stand up, but she was almost brain dead; she just stared blankly straight ahead, and didn't even move at all. I had to carry her to the office. She didn't even put her arms around my neck; she just sat there limply, like all of the life had been sucked out of her. When we got in the office, John, Matt and Randy were already there. John plucked her out of my arms and sat her in his lap, singing that song she'd sung to the twins when they had nightmares. Ari started to come around, and John had her talking to him in a matter of minutes. Shane came in with Wayne in tow, along with Mark and Eddie, who were looking worried, and pissed, like every man in the room.

"Now, will someone please tell me what's going on? I went and got Wayne, and Mark and Eddie insisted on coming." Shane said, sitting at his desk and looking at us.

"Well, as you know, Ari and I are adopted." Matt started. "And well, Roman was in the orphanage along with us."

"I take it, you're Roman, right?" Shane said, looking at Rome, who nodded.

"Yeah, Ireland's like the little sister I never had, and Matt was my best friend."

"Ireland?"

"Ari, man. Look, it's a long story to the nickname, and it's not relevant either."

"Anyway, Rome got adopted about a month before we did by dad," Ari said in this distant lifeless voice. "And about three days after Romie got adopted, I started to get raped every night. I was six years old, and every night for a month, I got beaten unconscious and raped in a broom closet."

"What?"

"Yeah. And Roman here, got adopted into Shelton's family, and when Ari went to South Carolina for Christmas with Shelton, they were reunited, and she told him everything. And when he heard that the son of a bitch was in the building, Rome felt he needed to beat the living hell out of the guy that did it to his little sister." John said, looking at Rome with gratitude.

"I'm aware of a guy's need to protect his sister, I have one myself, but what does that have to do with you beating on Mr. Williams?"

"OH MY GOD SHANE, USE YOUR BRAIN! HE'S THE ONE THAT RAPED HER!" I said, getting kind of angry.

"No, I did a background check; there wasn't anything on him for that." Shane said, confused.

"Do you think that anyone in our family would forget his face?" John said his voice low and dangerous. "I had to have my daughter sit on the witness stand in the same room as the son of a bitch and testify against him. I looked him in the eyes as he was taken away. I remember it like it was yesterday. His eyes held no remorse, no guilt. I remember when my baby girl was on the witness stand, he looked at her with desire in his eyes. I swore to myself that if I ever saw him again, I'd beat him within an inch of his life. The only problem is, Rome got to him first. But anyway, he was sentenced to 10 years in prison, and he's not allowed within 100 ft of a child."

"My sister had nightmares every night for almost six months after we were adopted. She didn't feel safe unless she was around me, dad, Uncle Wayne Uncle Ran, Uncle Mark, or Uncle Eddie. He had me blaming myself for what he did to her. For almost seven years, I blamed my self." Matt said, rolling up his long sleeve shirt as he walked towards Shane. "Do you see these scars? I did that to my self! I cut myself until I was 16 years old because I blamed my self! I thought that if I could have been a little stronger, I could have saved her. I remember the last night we were in the orphanage. He looked me in the face and laughed at me, for trying to save her. He threw me down a flight of stairs and broke my arm in two different places, and my shoulder in three. So don't tell me it's not him, because I still dream about that night, and I can see his face. It haunts me in my dreams!"

Shane looked at Ari, who was still in her dad's lap, burying her face in his chest, she was holding on to him with a vice-like grip. He stroked her hair and started humming that tune. She started relaxing a little. Shane noticed this, and nodded.

"So what do I do?"

"Get rid of him, about the entire roster is going to end up killing him." Mark said, speaking for the first time and cracking his knuckles.

"Uncle Mark?" Ari said, recognizing the voice.

"Yeah, little one, I'm here."

"Keep Shelton from doing anything stupid. I love him too much to lose him." She said in the same distant voice.

"Baby, I'm not gonna do anything to him, but Wayne, Randy, Mark, Eddie, Rome, Leon, Matt, Allen, those Hardies, Hurri-shane, I can't make any promises. I promise, I'm not going to do anything." I said, looking her in her eyes. Her usually bright green eyes looked clouded over and lost.

"Promise?"

"Yeah, I love you too much to lose you, and as long as he gets what he deserves, I'm happy."

She stood up and I hugged her. I could tell it was going to be a while before Ari got back to normal. All we could do was wait and pray.


	22. Chapter 21

The days that fallowed were full of confusion. Ari was dead to the world, off stage. In the ring, she showed off with just as much charisma as before. Once she got back stage however, she was completely silent to everyone but the twins. She treated them the same, and they didn't know anything that was going on.

However, as March faded into April, she slowly started coming around with the help of John, Matt and Rome, who'd stayed and was trying to get a job with ring crew (He was still on Shane's bad side though, so he was really begging.) Ari started smiling more, and was pretty much back to normal by the middle of the month. She was completely fine, unless she was around Arnold Williams, who Shane refused to fire. She'd clam up until he was out of sight, then she'd slowly come back around.

It was a couple of days to her dad's birthday, and Ari wanted to do something special for him…he WAS turning 40 after all. As she walked around the mall with the twins on each hand, she stopped at a photo shop. 'It'd be good to have some pictures of the twins' she thought to herself.

"You guys wanna get your pictures taken?" she asked the smiling faces to either side of her.

"YEAH!" they cheered. She ushered them into the shop, and paid for a photo session. The twins took pictures together and by themselves. Luckily, she'd dressed them in nice clothes instead of play clothes. Angel was in a white blouse with a pair of pink Capri's, and Matias was in a white Celtics jersey that John had bought for him, along with a nice pair of jeans.

Ari paid for the prints, and then took the twins into some other stores. She went into Champs and bought a Jersey and the matching fitted along with a pair of jeans and the new Jordan's. Then she went to the toy store and bought the twins each a toy for being well behaved. She got Matti some hot wheels cars and Angel a Bratz doll. They got in the car and drove back to the hotel they were staying in. They opened the lobby doors, and the twins ran to a pair of familiar figures standing at the main desk.

"GRANDPA! UNCLE RANDY!" they screamed, running to John and Randy. They each scooped up a twin as Ari came through the door with the bags.

"Hey Little Man! Hey Princess! How was the mall?" John said, smiling at the two and hugging Angel who was in his arms.

"Fun!" Angel said, smiling.

"Boring!" Matti said, rolling his eyes.

"We took pictures!" Angel smiled.

"We had to go in a million, kajillion, fafillion stores!"

"I had fun!"

"I didn't!"

John and Randy looked at each other and laughed.

"Hey baby girl!" John said, kissing his daughter.

"What's up, Munchkin?"

"Hey Daddy, hi Uncle Ran." She smiled.

"How was shopping for my gift?"

"I'm not getting you anything, I told you! Unless you want to see the underwear and bikinis I bought, get out of my bags!" she smirked.

"What'd you get from Champs?"

"A Jersey for Shelton cause he asked me to pick one up for him." She said, smirking at her dad.

"Really?"

"Yeah…when you're 40, you don't get presents…but when you're turning 18…like some daughters of yours will be in oh, say, two months, you get many presents…an abundance, you could say." She said, dodging the five-year old that was swung at her in good fun.

"Was that an old joke Randall?"

"Why yes Jonathan, I think it was…good one by the way Munchkin…."

"Thanks Uncle Ran," I smiled, taking Matti out of his arms and plopping him on the ground.

"I've been making them all week…"

"Says the now 37 year old." I said, off handedly, looking away from him, and earning a kiss from her dad.

"I got to go now, the twins need a nap." She smiled, and took Angel from her father.

"By Grandpa, bye Uncle Randy!" the twins chorused, waving.

"Bye twins," John and Randy smirked, waving back. Ari and the twins got into the elevator and rode up to the third floor. They walked right in front of her and went to the room. Ari put the key in the door and let the twins in ahead of her. The twins ran in and dived on a sleeping Shelton who was knocked out on the couch.

"SHELTON!" they screamed as they dived on him.

"Hey twins," he groaned, taking Angel off of his head and rolling over to go back to sleep.

"Come on guys, nap time." Ari said, smirking at their groans and whines.

"Ari, we're not sleepy yet!" Matti said, yawning.

"Yeah, we're not even tired!" Angel groaned.

"No arguments shrimps come on, in your room." The two rolled their eyes and sulked into their room. They took off their shoes, and climbed into bed.

"Take your nap guys, you'll feel better," Ari smirked.

"Okay, see you later."

"Alright twins, see you later. I love you guys."

"We love you too." They chorused.

"Ari?" Matti said, sitting up suddenly.

"Yeah?"

"Could we call you mama?"

ARI'S POV

I was floored when Matti asked me that question, and I wanted nothing more than to pick him up and say 'Sure sweetie, I'd want nothing more!', but I restrained my self and just smiled at him.

"Sweetie, we'll talk about that after your nap."

"Okay." He yawned and lay down.

I went back into the other room and woke Shelton up.

"Shelton, get up, we have to talk about something."

"What'd I do?" he grumbled sitting up.

"Nothing, goofy. I just put the twins down for their nap, and Matias asked if he could call me mom."

"What did you say?"

"I told him we'd talk about it after his nap. What do you think? I mean, they already call my dad Grandpa, and Amy and the gang are Aunt Amy, Uncle Matt, Uncle Skittles, and Uncle Hurri-shane."

"Don't forget Uncle AJ…" Shelton laughed.

"So, do you mind?"

"No, I mean, I've felt like dad for a while, and listening to them call John Grandpa, technically makes you mom."

"You know that makes you dad, right?"

"It does, doesn't it? I love you mommy." He said, kissing me.

"I love you too Daddy." I smirked as I kissed him back. Our little make out session was interrupted by my cell phone ringing. I groaned and answered it.

"WHOEVER THIS IS HAS REALLY BAD FREAKING TIMING!" I sighed.

"Well, it's good to hear from you too!" the voice on the other end laughed.

"Hey mom," I smiled, giving a now shirtless Shelton the finger when he laughed. "what's up?"

"I'm landing in Philly three hours before Raw, and I was wondering who's picking me up?"

"I'm sending Jeff to pick you up mom…he's the main event that night with his brother against Edge and Christian (A/N: I'm sorry, but they're doing a lot of matches together nowadays, and I wanna see them get back together! E&C 4 EVER! Wooooooooo, I got a little out of it, I'm back, and here's the rest of the chapter!) and Uncle Randy has dad thinking I'm doing a terrible job of throwing a surprise party for him…"

"You're good at this little girl." She laughed.

"Mommy…"

"Yeah?" she said.

"You'll never guess what happened today."

"What?"

"Matti asked if he could call me mom." I said, smiling

"Aw…that's so cute! What did you say?"

"I told him we'd talk about it when the twins woke up from their nap cause I wanted to talk to Shelton about it before I answered them."

"So, what are you gonna say?"

"What do you think?" I quipped. "I mean, they already call dad Grandpa."

"I bet that makes him feel so old!" she laughed.

"Well, he is gonna be 40 on Monday…"

"I know, we've been making all kinds of old Jokes on him."

"Oh, on good old Uncle Randall as well," I smirked.

"Baby girl, I can't believe you're able to put this together. I mean, I don't know how you do this!"

"Well mom, I have to pay him back some how…I'd still be a ward of the state or something, or even dead…I'm so thankful for that…and he has no idea how thankful I am. He deserves it mom."

"I know. I'll see you in two days baby."

"Okay mama. Love you."

"Love you too."

"Bye."

Just as I hung up, there was a knock at the door. I got up and crossed the room. The door opened to reveal Uncle Mark holding a video tape.

"Hey Little One."

"Hi Uncle Mark. Is that the tape?"

"Yes it is. Do you know how much I had to go through to get this tape?"

"No, and I don't want to know…you got it and that's all that matters!" I smiled, taking the tape.

"I can't believe you put this whole thing together!" he said, running a hand through his thinning red hair.

"That's what mom just said!" I laughed. "Are you sure he has no idea?" I said, motioning to my dad, who didn't know I could see him.

"Positive…the "party" is all set…I'll have him at the restaurant Monday for lunch while you guys set up everything." He said, winking.

"Thanks Uncle Mark. This party will rock!" I smiled.

"I know…I'll see you tomorrow to go over final arrangements."

"Alright, see ya!" I winked closing the door.

"I take it your dad was outside the door listening somewhere?" Shelton laughed as I sat across his lap.

"Duh!" I giggled, laying my head on his shoulder.

"Don't get smart, little girl!"

"What are you gonna do, little boy?"

"You DO realize I'm a grown-ass man, right?" he laughed.

"Not really." I smirked.

"Keep on getting smart…"

"Oh I'll keep getting smart…what are YOU gonna do?" I said, standing up.

"Keep messing with me little girl…you're gonna get it…"

"Oh yeah?" I smirked. He laughed and grabbed my waist, pulling me down on to him.

"Yeah," he murmered taking my lips in a kiss. I opened my mouth to let in his tongue, and his hands went up my shirt and started to un-hook my bra. I trailed my finger down his chest but before my finger could even _touch _his belt buckle, a tiny voice came from the bed room.

"Ari?"

I sighed and turned around in Shelton's lap to see a tiny face in the doorway. Shelton's hands discreetly re-hooked my bra and then his hands slid around to rest on my lap.

"Yeah Angel?"

"Is nap time over yet?"

"No, go back to sleep so I can play with mommy…." Shelton whispered in my ear. I laughed and elbowed him in his side.

"Yes sweetie, you can come out." I smiled. The twins came out of the bedroom and we watched Aladdin. Then we went out for dinner at the Old Country Buffet. Shelton and I had an ice cream eating contest, and Shelton won…only because Matti was helping him eat his ice cream. After that, we took the twins to this street carnival thingy that was going on near the hotel. Angel was afraid on the Farris wheel, and Matti didn't appreciate the haunted house Shelton took him in while I got a cotton candy with Angel. We got back to the hotel at 9:00, so we decided to bathe the twins and put them to bed. As Shelton and I tucked them in, the question was arisen again.

"Ari?"

"Yes Angel?"

"Could me and Matti call you mama? You're a lot nicer than our first one." She said, playing with my hair.

"If you want, you can nena." I smiled. (A/N: Mija means my daughter, Mijo, means my son, and nena means baby. All are Spanish)

"Shelton, could we call you dad?" Matias said, looking up at him.

"Okay little man." Shelton smiled. He kissed both twins and then tucked them in.

"Good night nenas…I love you both so much." I whispered, kissing them.

"Good night Mama" Matti smiled, "I love you."

"Good night Daddy, I love you too." Angel said, closing her eyes. I smiled and wiped my eye f the rouge tear that allowed itself to leak from my eye. We turned off the light and left the door cracked, because though he didn't like to admit it, Matti was afraid of the dark. We sat down on the couch and started to watch Save the Last Dance, one of my favorite "chick" movies. My cell rang, so I answered it. It turned out to be Amy asking me if everything was set for tomorrow. I told her everything was fine, and that my dad had no clue what was going on. Then, Matt got on the phone and told me that everything was a go on his end, seeing how he and Jeff were picking up my mom and all the next day. We talked for a while more, then we hung up. I took a shower and lay down on the bed waiting for Shelton to get out of the shower. I was watching Sunday night Heat, which we'd taped right after Velocity the day before. I smiled as I watched myself pin Trish, and groan as Carmella came out and ruined my celebration.

"She's really starting to get on my nerves." I muttered to myself as Shelton said coming out of the bathroom laughing.

"Wait till tomorrow night, when we actually become a couple!" he smirked.

"I know…out first kiss in front of an audience." I laughed.

"Well…an audience that wants to see it."

"And my brother!" I laughed. Shelton kissed me softly, and I cut off the TV.

"Good night baby, I love you."

"I love you too," I yawned as I curled into him and fell asleep, nervous and excited at tomorrow's events to come.


	23. Chapter 22

RAW

Raw opens with Chris Jericho in the Ring for the Highlight Reel.

"Good Evening Jericoholics all over the world, and welcome to tonight's edition of the Highlight Reel!"

The crowd cheers, and Jericho smirks and walks around the ring.

"Tonight, my guest is one of the most loved young divas in the WWE. At the tender age of 17, she has quickly risen to the top and has even made a few friends. Ladies and Gentlemen, allow me to introduce you to one half of the Women's Tag Team champions…ARI CENA!"

_I'm the baddest chick!_

Ari Cena came down to the ring wearing a pair of tight low-rise jeans and a black tank top underneath a blue button down. On her feet, instead of the usual tennis shoe or Wrestling boot, she had on three inch stilettos. She got into the ring, and waved at the crowd and gave Chris a friendly hug.

"Well, well, well, little Miss Cena looks all grown up!" Chris smirked.

"Hey Chris, how are you? And how are _you_ St. Louis?" she screamed. The crowd cheered and they clappedforher.

"Well, Ari, here's the one question that's on everyone's mind…How's it feel to be half of the first ever Women's Tag Team Champ and the youngest person ever to be in the WWE?"

"How does it feel to be one half of the first ever women's Tag Team Champions…well Chris, how do you think it feels? LIKE HEAVEN! I love this! It's awesome to have a belt…and right now, my whole family has one…My dad's WWE Champ…my Uncle is World Heavyweight Champ…My brother is US Champ…and I'm ½ of the first ever women's tag team championship. This is AWESOME! I mean, right now, my family is the most important thing to me, and I really get a great feeling to be in the WWE. The fans are the greatest people in the world, and everyone is so wonderful to me. I think that I have seriously grown up in the past 9 months."

"That's wonderful…but there's just one more thing on everyone's mind…What's going on between you and Shelton Benjamin?"

"Well, me and Shelton are extremely close. We always have been, seeing how he's my brother's best friend and tag team partner. And there is no real definition to what we are, because we're not officially dating, and we're more than friends." She said, blushing.

"Well, that's… that's confusing. What's with the new look?"

"Well, there's more to this look…you'll find out why I'm not in baggy jeans and a beater but…it's a surprise, and you'll find out later on tonight." She smiled, then left the ring shaking and dancing around to the beat of her music.

COMERCIAL BREAK

MATT CENA DEF. HURRICANE IN NON-TITLE MATCH

Ari Cena is walking down the hall and bumps into an angry Carmella.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? A little slut?"

"Wow Carmella, a whole sentence, that's progress, Ms. 'I'm a Playboy Playmate'"

"You know, it's all your fault that Shelton broke up with me."

"No he broke up with you because Stacy Keibler caught you coming out of Christian's locker room you little skank!"

Carmella reared back and slapped Ari so hard her face snapped to the right. She smirked and slowly turned her head back, her eyes locked on Carmella, Ari pulled her hand back and punched her in the face, sending her to the ground. Ari kicked her repeatedly, then squatted down near her head.

"Next week, it's me and you in a match…we're gonna play! WORDLIFE BH!" then she walked off, tears in her eyes. She turned the corner and bumped into Shelton Benjamin, who was coming to investigate the commotion he'd heard.

"Ari, what's up, Shorty?" he said, concerned when he seen the tears in her eyes.

"That little bh, I swear, I'm gonna…UGH!" she said, collapsing in his arms and bursting into tears.

"Ari? Tell me what's going on baby girl."

"I was coming from doing my highlight reel with Jericho to get ready for my surprise tonight, and I ran into Carmella. We exchanged words, and she slapped me. So I beat the hell out of her, and challenged her to a match next week." She said, wiping her eyes.

"You're crying because of that?"

"No, it's because of…Shelton?"

"Yeah?"

"Did I ruin your relationship with Carmella?"

"No way baby girl…she cheated on me, remember?"

"I know, but I just feel like I don't belong sometimes, you know?"

"Why?"

"Because I'm not all glam like the rest of them…I shop a Hot Topic, while all of the other divas shop at Abercrombie."

"You DO remember who your tag partner is, right?" he laughed.

"Seriously though, how can anyone take me seriously as a Diva if I dress in baggy jeans with a pair of boxers sticking out of the top with a wife beater all the time?"

"Ari," he said, putting his arms around her waist. "Out of all the Divas around here, you're the only one I know that's for real. I mean, you never beat around the bush, you're not always trying to look good for everyone, you're just…you. And honestly, that's all I need."

"Word?"

"Word." He said softly, capturing her lips in a kiss.

"Well Mark, looks like Ari now knows what Shelton is to her!"

"I know, I wonder what The Rock, Matt Cena, and more importantly, John Cena's going to think about that." Mark answered, looking over at Eddie.

CHARLIE HAASDEF. AJ STYLES

COMERCIAL BREAK

LITA DEF. TRISH STRATUS

HARDY BOYZDEF.EDGE AND CHRISTIAN

COMERCIAL BREAK

The ring is covered in a red carpet, and there are two chairs in the ring. Ari Cena comes out hand in hand with Matt Cena, both dressed in black pants and blue shirts, though Ari's pants and shirt were considerably tighter. Then to their own music, each of the fallowing comes out: Shelton Benjamin, The Rock, Randy Orton, Team X-Treme, Christy Hemme, and AJ Styles, All wearing blue tops and black bottoms of varying designs and styles, from Shelton's royal blue t-shirt andbaggy black jeans, to Amy's black skirt with chains hanging off of it and a blue tank top, to Jeff's bondage pants and blue fishnet shirt. Ari gets a mike from a tech guy and spoke to the crowd.

"Well, as I told you guys at the head of the show…I have a surprise for you guys. Today is a special day, and everyone in the ring has been affected by this. Today is my dad's big 4-0. Yeah, the Doc is about near retirement! Well, I'd like my dad to come out here."

_So, you think you're untouchable?_

John Cena came out, looking confused. He grabbed a mike and turned to his daughter.

"So you're not throwing me a party?"

"This is the party dad, but it's not really a party. It's to honor you." She said, smiling up at him.

"What?"

"Yeah, so roll the tape!"

The titantron showed a tape of John's first match. It progressed to him having battles with Kurt Angle, and the Big Show, and Kenzo Suzuki. Then it showed the stabbing, and the battle to recovery he made. Then it showed him wining the World Heavyweight Title. At the end they showed a picture of him along with Matt and Ari. Ari was around 9, and Matt was 11. Ari had the word "WORD" across her right fist, and Matt had the word "LIFE" across his left. They had their fists side by side so that their hands read "Wordlife" and John was behind them with the brass knucks on. They were smiling and behind them was The Staples Center, where John won his WWE title first time.

The audience cheered and clapped as they watched the tape. John had tears in his eyes as he looked at his kids.

"You two put that together?"

"No, Ari did," Matt said, eyeing his little sister.

"Dad, everyone in this ring right now is affected by you in some way, be it, Brothers, friends, mentors, anything. You've affected everyone here in some way. But there's just one person missing." Ari turns to the ramp, and "Work It" by Missy Elliot comes on. The fans screamed as they figured out who it was coming down the ramp.

"OH MY GOD, IT'S AC CENA!" Mark shouted.

AC Cena came down the ramp, as John climbed out of the ring. The second his feet hit the ground, AC dived in his arms and they shared a passionate kiss. John reached up and took the mike from his daughter and looked down at his wife.

"Baby, what are you doing here?" he said, amazed.

"Now come on John, do you REALLY think that after being married for 11 years I'd forget your birthday? Honey, Ari called me and told me to catch a flight to St. Louis for your birthday Celebration."

"Dad, we have some things to do for you. The movie was just the beginning. Come on and sit down." Ari said, looking at her dad. He helped AC into the ring and then climbed in himself. He sat in the chair, and smiled as the song started playing in the arena. Ari looked at her dad and began to sing.

_I remember when you use to take me on a  
Bike ride everyday on the bayou (you remember that? we were inseparable)  
And I remember when you could do no wrong  
You'd come home from work and I jumped in your arms when I saw you  
I was so happy to see you (I was so excited, so happy to see you)  
_

Ari was singing her heart out, and the RAW audience was clapping to the beat of the song.

_Because you loved me I overcome  
And I'm so proud of what you've become  
You've given me such security  
No matter what mistakes I make you're there for me  
You kill my disappointments and you heal my pain  
You understood my fears and you protected me  
Treasure every irreplaceable memory and that's why_

_I want my unborn son to be like my daddy  
I want my husband to be like my daddy  
There is no one else like my daddy  
And I thank you for loving me _

I still remember the expression on your face  
When you found out I'd been on a date and had a boyfriend (my first boyfriend, you should have seen your face)

AC poked John in his side and laughed as Ari sang those lyrics and mouthed the word "Lamar". John rolled his eyes and laughed to himself.

_I still remember I caught you crying cause of my tattoo  
Could have said Beyonce I told you so  
Instead you said you'd get one too (even my mama said y'all get one just like mine)_

_Words can't express my boundless gratitude for you  
I appreciate what you do  
You've given me such security  
No matter what mistakes I make you're there for me  
You kill my disappointments and you heal my pain  
You understand my fears and you protected me  
Treasure every extraordinary memory and that's why_

_I want my unborn son to be like my daddy  
I want my husband to be like my daddy  
There is no one else like my daddy  
And I thank you for loving me  
_

By this point, Ari had tears in her eyes, and she was holding John's hand as she got to the most powerful part of the song.

_  
Even if my man broke my heart today  
No matter how much pain I'm in, I will be okay  
Cause I got a man in my life that can't be replaced  
For this love is unconditional it won't go away  
I know I'm lucky  
Know it ain't easy  
For men who take care of their responsibilities  
Love is overwhelming  
Can't help my tears from falling  
I love you so much daddy _

(Thank you, you've done so much for me. I love you daddy.)

I get so emotional daddy, every time I think of you  
I get so emotional daddy, every time I think of you  
There is no one else like my daddy  
No one else replaces my daddy...

The audience cheered and clapped as the girl hugged her father. The two of them were both crying, Ari more than John, of course, who was trying to keep his cool. Then AC stood up and took the mike.

"John baby, I'm so proud of everything you've accomplished, both here in the WWE, and at home with the kids. With everything we've been through…there's nothing left to say, but I love you."

_I love you _

Baby I love you  
You are my life  
My happiest moments weren't complete  
If you weren't by my side  
You're my relation  
In connection to the sun  
With you next to me  
There's no darkness I can't overcome  
You are my raindrop  
I am the sea  
With you and God, who's my sunlight  
I bloom and grow so beautifully  
Baby, I'm so proud  
So proud to be your girl  
You make the confusion  
Go all away  
From this cold and messed up world

I am in love with you  
You set me free  
I can't do this thing  
Called life without you here with me  
Cause I'm Dangerously In Love with you  
I'll never leave  
Just keep lovin' me  
The way I love you loving me

John smiled at his wife, and she continued the song.

_And I know you love me  
Love me for who I am  
Cause years before I became who I am  
Baby you were my man  
I know it ain't easy  
Easy loving me  
I appreciate the love and dedication  
From you to me  
Later on in my destiny  
I see myself having your child  
I see myself being your wife  
And I see my whole future in your eyes  
Thought of all my love for you  
sometimes make me wanna cry  
Realize all my blessings  
I'm grateful  
To have you by my side_

_I am in love with you  
You set me free  
I can't do this thing  
Called life without you here with me  
Cause I'm Dangerously In Love with you  
I'll never leave  
Just keep lovin' me  
The way I love you loving me  
_

AC took her husband's hand and he stood up, taking her in his arms. They slowly danced as she finished the song.

_  
Every time I see your face  
My heart smiles  
Every time it feels so good  
It hurts sometimes  
Created in this world  
To love and to hold  
To feel  
To breathe  
To love you _

Dangerously in love  
Can't do this thing  
I love you , I love you, I love you  
I'll never leave  
Just keep on loving me  
I'm in love with you  
I can not do  
I cannot do anything without you in my life  
Holding me, kissing me, loving me  
Dangerously  
I love you  
Dangerously in love

John kissed his wife, and then, Matt took the Mike.

"Pop, I don't have no song to sing, case I can't sing, and there's no real song to describe how thankful I am that you're here. I mean, seriously, I don't know where me and Munchkin would be if you hadn't adopted us, and honestly, I think we'd be dead; me and her. So I want to say thanks for picking us, and for introducing me to my first love," he said, motioning to his belt.

John just smiled and hugged his son.

"Thanks for this guys, I honestly can say this is the best birthday I've had in a while…ARI'S Birthday is next!" He smirked. Everyone laughed, and They slowly left the ring to John's theme song.

RAW ENDS

Ari's POV

As everyone came backstage, I laughed to my self. 'We got him, we actually got him!' I'd made it through my song without completely breaking down, and mom was SO pretty, and dad was SO busted. He actually thought I was throwing him a surprise party! I ran to the corner where'd I'd hidden my present and came back just in time to see my parents come into gorilla.

"WE SO GOT YOU!" Uncle Randy smirked, hugging Aunt B, who'd been in his locker room waiting for dad to come back.

"Yeah, you guys caught me slipping…yeah, I know that now. That was awesome guys…I can't believe my baby girl put all that together! It was amazing…wait a sec. MARK put that tape together! I saw him give it to you yesterday."

"Now _father_, were you _spying_ on me?" I laughed mischeviously, handing Matt the presents.

"Well, yeah, I kinda did, but only because I wanted to know what you were planning!"

"We let you think that you were getting a surprise party so you wouldn't figure that out!" I laughed. Just then, dad's cell rang.

"Hello? Hey Kit Cat! Your mom let you watch? Oh, I knew she wouldn't. What do you mean you knew about it? Remind me to kill that cousin of yours. Tell mom and dad I love them and I'll call them later, okay? Love you too, Katie, Bye." He hung up the phone and chased me down the hall and all over backstage for not telling him bout the surprise and telling Katie so she watched with grandma and grandpa.

"Get back here little girl!" he screamed, turning a corner.

"Get over it dad, you know you love me!" I laughed. He caught me and wrestled me to the ground.

"Yeah, I know princess." He laughed, breathless. "but that doesn't mean you don't get it for tricking me!" he started tickling me and soon I was screaming for him to stop. Matt caught up with us and helped me out. We sat down and Matt gave dad his gifts, and we eventually made it back to the hotel where mom took him out for his birthday. Shelton, Matt, Rome, Amy, Matt, Jeff, Shane, AJ, Christy and me all went back to the room and watched SAW after we put the twins to bed. I was scared shitless…I hated it so much. Rome and Shelton teased me about it forever. Eventually, we all feel asleep in various parts of the room only to be awakened by a 5 year old's crying.


	24. Chapter 23

It's been two years since the RAW on my dad's birthday. My dad's a strong 42…thinking about retiring to something else…he was considering starting a wrestling school. I was nearing 21…it was 3 days to my birthday to be exact…and everyone was exited, namely me. The twins, who were seven now, were in second grade and living with my mom in West Newberry and touring with us in the summer. I still remember the day they were almost taken away from us.

_Flashback – 2 years ago, Day after Cena's Birthday_

_Ari and the gang woke up to the sound of a 5 year old's cries. Ari and Shelton walked into the room and Matias was sitting on the floor screaming at the top of his lungs. His left arm was hanging limply to his side. _

"_Matti! Calm down mijo, we're going to get you to the hospital quick!" Ari said. She threw on a pair of jeans and stuffed her feet in her shoes while the rest of the gang did the same. Once Shelton, Ari, Matti, Angel, and Rome were in the car, Ari sped off. _

"_Angel, Mija what happened?" Ari said as she sped through traffic._

"_We was jumping on the bed and Matti fell off. I heard a big snap." She said looking at her brother with wide eyes._

"_Matti's going to be fine, okay, we're going to take him to the doctor."_

_When they pulled up to the hospital however, Social Services stepped in. They thought that Ari and Shelton were responsible for the scars on the twins' back. They tried to take them away and put them into custody of the State of Missouri. When Shelton and Ari told them the situation, Social Services gave the twins back. Matias had broken his upper humorous, something that was very difficult to do. He had a full arm cast for almost four months._

_End Flashback_

I was walking through the hallway of the hotel kind of bummed. I didn't know why, but I just wasn't happy about being in the WWE anymore. I mean, yeah, I was a fan favorite, and I was half of the Intergender Champions with my brother…Shelton and Matt fell out onscreen and I took my brother's side, Shelton was heel. And Amy was Women's Champ and half of the Women's Tag Team Champs with Christy. Matt and Jeff were Tag Team Champs, Matt also being Intercontinental, and Jeff also being Cruiserweight. Chris Jericho was WWE Champion, while Adam was World Heavyweight Champ.

Everything was peachy, but something in me was kind of sad…like I didn't want to wrestle anymore. I knocked on Uncle Randy's door. He'd retired and was now the Commentator on Smackdown with Uncle Paul.

"Hey girl…what's up?" Uncle Randy said smiling.

"Uncle Ran, can I talk to you?" I said, sighing.

"Yeah…what's wrong?" he said, letting me in. I walked over and sat down on the bed. Uncle Randy sad across from me on the other bed.

"What's going on baby girl?"

"I…I don't know if I want to wrestle anymore. I don't know why, because nothing makes me happier than putting on a great show for the fans, but the past two or three months, I've been really contemplating quitting wrestling."

"But…why?"

"I don't know…I mean, I guess it's because all of my friends from high school are finishing college and going on to start their careers, and I never got that experience. You know, going away to college. I've never been away from my dad for more than 3 months…and that's cause I was going to school….and those three months, I had my mom!" I sighed.

"So you want to actually be able to live life…not just work. You want to go on Spring Break and be a college kid, right?"

"Yeah! I mean, you got to do it…dad got to, Matt got to, Shelton did, EVERYONE really. I went straight to OVW after high school…I never got that chance."

"I know. But you know I can't make that decision for you…you have to. You have to look inside your heart and ask yourself if this business is really what you want to do. If you were stuck wrestling everyday for the rest of your life, would you be happy? If not, maybe you should think about going to school…if so, than this is where you need to be."

"So you're not mad that I might leave?"

"No way princess…I know that this is your decision…I know that this is your life and you want to be happy."

I looked up at Ran and wiped the tear that had allowed itself to roll down my cheeks.

"Don't cry…"

"But dad's gonna be SO MAD! He told me that it made him proud each time I stepped in the ring….that seeing me and Matt follow in his footsteps made his life worth living." I sobbed.

"But that doesn't mean that you're unimportant or that he's trying to live through you…"

"I never _said _that…I just don't think he'll understand."

"Who won't understand what?" a voice said from the door. We looked up and Uncle Paul and Uncle Dave were in the doorway.

"Ari's thinking about leaving the business…going to school."

"Really? Do you want to leave like, forever, or go to school, finish and come back?" Uncle Dave asked, sitting down next to me while Uncle Paul sat next to Uncle Ran.

"I don't know…I just think I need to get out of here for a while…it's getting hard to live my life out of a suitcase…I just want a place for more than a week that I can call home that isn't my parent's place."

"Baby girl, I know what you mean…I have no intention of telling you that you have no choice, or telling you that you're making a bad decision. Look, take a deep breath and look in your heart…you'll know what to do." He said.

"I know, you're a smart girl…you can do anything you put your mind too…what are you going to study?" Uncle Dave asked.

"Criminal Justice with a minor in Social Work."

"Good field."

"I want to be a Social Worker…I always did if wrestling didn't work out."

"Sounds like you have figured out what you're doing…"

"Yeah…guys, I'm going to school."

"Excellent…congratulations." Uncle Randy said, hugging me.

"I'm proud of you…that's a difficult decision." Uncle Dave said.

"Too hard if you ask me!" Uncle Paul laughed.

"Question…how do I tell the guys?"

"I say, tell them once you're accepted somewhere." Uncle Paul said.

"See, that's the thing…" I said reaching into my backpack. I pulled out a piece of paper and handing it to my uncles. They all read it at the same time.

"UCLA?"

"I applied two weeks ago."

"And they accepted you?"

"Yeah…I was thinking about going…I mean, LA's not a bad venue…and WWE comes there all the time."

"Good point. Does your dad know yet?"

_Knock, Knock_

Uncle Dave went to the door and laughed.

"Speak of the devil!" he smirked, opening the door.

"Hey guys, you ready for the game?" he asked, Matt, Shelton, Hardy, AJ, Jeff, and Shane, Rome, and Uncle Wayne behind him.

"Game?" I said, kissing Shelton quickly. He hugged me and I settled on his lap when he sat on the bed.

"We're playing basketball, 5 on 5."

"Oh…hey guys, I have an announcement to make." I said. Uncle Randy nodded to me when I hesitated.

"What's going on babe?" Shelton said putting his arm around my shoulder.

"Well…for the past few months, I've been thinking. I'm at the top of my game, and I'm doing well. But I haven't been happy. Not happy at all…so, I've decided that I'm leaving the WWE and going to school." I said. AJ, Jeff, Shane and Hardy looked at me and nodded. I'd talked to AJ about it, making him promise not to tell anyone, but I guess he broke that promise. He hadn't known my decision yet though.

"College?" Dad said softly, looking at me.

"Yeah…I applied and got accepted to UCLA."

"My little girl's going to UCLA?" he said, breaking into a smile.

"You're not mad?" I said confused.

"Why would I be?"

"Well, I mean, you always said that your life was happier every time that me or Matt got in the ring; I thought you'd be upset that I was leaving."

"You're leaving us?"

"Matt, I'll still be coming around, you know I can't stay away!" I smiled.

"How are you getting out of your storylines?"

"Well, you know my storyline, me and you are going at it with Trish and Jay…I'm going to get mad at Trish and pretty much beat the shit out of her with a steel chair and Shane's going to run out and fire me."

"Cool…I bet you've wanted to do that anyway." AJ smirked.

"Yeah…so you guys aren't mad?" I said, looking around.

"I mean, the four of us are kind of bummed you're leaving, but we're not mad…" Jeff shrugged.

"I'm happy for you sis…" Matt said.

"You know me and your dad are proud of you." Uncle Wayne smiled.

"Us too…" Uncle Wayne said, motioning to him, Uncle Paul and Uncle Dave.

I looked at Shelton, who hadn't said a word since I'd made my announcement.

"Why are you leaving? We…we have something good going here, and you want to leave me?"

"Shelton, it's nothing like that…I'm just not happy here right now…I just want to go and get my degree so I have something to fall back on just incase…"

"But you know I'm planning on _WIFING _you. I was gonna _wife_ you Ari…you was already Wifey to me…but I was gonna make it official…now, now, I can't believe that you're leaving and forgetting all about me, and the twins, and everything that we built." Shelton said, standing up.

"Hold up, I've know Ireland longer than ANYONE here, and I know for a fact that she's wanted to be a social worker since she was 5. I'm proud of her…and you should be too instead of being so selfish man." Rome said, looking at Shelton.

"But she's leaving me Roman! All of our dreams, everything we worked for, all those movies, and parties, and nights we spent together over the last 4 and a half years will be for nothing!"

"Do you really think I'd leave you? How stupid are you? You're 24 years old Shelton…act like it. You're acting like a jealous 17 year old." I sighed.

"Well excuse me for actually giving a flying fuck about our relationship…because as of right now…I don't!" he screamed, walking out of the room.

"FUCK YOU TOO!" I yelled and I sat on the bed fuming.

"You alright?" Matt said.

"No, but I will be…he's such an ass right now…"

"Want me to take him out?"

"No Rome…it's cool…he'll calm down…I hope."

"He had no right…I was seconds from beating the shit out of him." Uncle Dave said. Uncle Paul and Uncle Randy nodded in agreement, as did Uncle Wayne.

"I'm going to relax for a bit…give me about 5 hours…I'll be back in my room by then." I said.

"Ooh…she's really fucked up over this one…"

"Where's she going?" AJ said.

"The Mall…she's going to try to buy her troubles away." Matt smirked.

I shopped until I dropped. It didn't take long. I bought some candles, white roses, some sexy new negligee, massage oils, edible glow-in-the-dark body paint, and chocolate sauce.

"we fought…now it's time for the make-up." I thought smiling. I drove back to the hotel and stashed my stuff in my room. Then I went to Amy's room, where she and Christy were watching Troy. I sat and watched the rest, then told them about my decision to go to school. They were bummed majorly, but not pissy. I looked at the clock…it was 9:00…Shelton should be back from the basketball game with the other guys. I went back to the room and opened the door. When I walked in, I froze.

Lying in the bed on his back was none other than Shelton…on top of him was Carmella. They were so into what they were doing neither noticed I was in the room. I saw red and ran across the room and dived on the naked Playmate. I punched her in the face and head so many times I lost count. I only stopped when Shelton pulled me off of her. I turned around and punched him too. I beat the shit out of the both of them…mainly Carmella. When Shelton tried to stop me, I hit him…HARD. I broke his nose at least…that much I know. Carmella was covered in blood…her blood. So was I, all the way up to my elbows. I looked at Shelton, who looked defeated.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" I yelled through my tears.

"Ari, let me ex-"

"Shelton, I swear to god if you say 'baby let me explain', I'm going to kill you…and that's a promise. HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME? AFTER ALL THE SHIT WE'VE BEEN THROUGH? AFTER FOUR AND A HALF YEARS? AFTER TAKING IN THE TWINS, AND ALL OF THE OTHER STUFF WE DID TOGEHER? YOU GO AND FUCK THIS SLUT? _I GAVE YOU MY VIRGINITY YOU MOTHER FUCKING DOG!_ I GAVE YOU A PART OF ME THAT I CAN'T GET BACK, AND YOU JUST…BETRAY ME! FUCK YOU! FUCK THIS! I'M OUT OF HERE…I'M GOING TO L.A., AND I'M NEVER COMING BACK. I HOPE YOU ENJOY YOUR LITTLE BROKEN SLUT…BECAUSE YOU JUST LOST THE BEST THING TO EVER HAPPEN TO YOU!"

I packed up my suitcase and left the room. When I got in the hallway…there was a line of people there…and the first one in line, Matt.

"You heard me huh?" I asked, sniffling.

"Yeah…I'm gonna kill him…I'm sorry baby, but I warned you he wasn't worth anything." He said walking in the room. Dad was standing there, along with pretty much everyone.

"Baby girl…" dad said. I dived in his arms and I cried. For the first time since my incidents with my mom 5 years ago, I cried like a little baby. Dad just stroked my hair and let me cry. I opened my eyes and looked up. Uncle Dave was livid…as was uncle Paul. But by far, the ones that scared me the most were Uncle Wayne and Uncle Randy. That was, until I saw Uncle Mark, and Uncle Eddie.

"Tio…" was all I could get out before crying again.

"Aw, Pajarita…don't let him see you broken." He said in spanish.

"But my _heart_ is broken…it hurts so bad…Why did he do this?" I sobbed in spanish.

"He doesn't know what he's losing…go on to College, get your education, and come on back when you're ready, alright?"

"Yes…I'll come back when I'm ready." I said nodding.

"When is your first semester beginning?" Matt asked coming out of the room with a swollen hand.

"Three weeks…Matty, I'm sorry you lost your best friend because of me."

"Not because of you…and you know how it goes…blood is thicker than water…and right now, Shelton's losing a lot of it."

"Could one of you get my bag for me? It's still in there." I said, feeling lower than low.

"I'll get it." A voice said…I didn't look up to see who. I went to the girls room and told them what happened. We drowned our sorrows in chocolate and movies.

I stayed with them the last three weeks with the WWE. Matt, Hardy, Jeff, Shane, AJ, Amy, Christy, and pretty much all of my family in the WWE decided to have one last movie party to see me off two days before the big day.

Dad, AJ, Matt, Rome, Uncle Randy, Christy, Tessa, Nikki, and Uncle Wayne came with me to help me move into my dorm. When my last bag was unpacked, and Ash's dish was in the corner, I looked at the group of people standing around the dorm. I had a room mate, but she wasn't there yet.

"I'm gonna miss you guys so much…I can't believe how many people are here to see me off…I love all you guys…" I said near tears. I hugged Amy Christy Tessa and Nikki at the same time, all of us a mess.

"Don't be a stranger now…give us a call every once in a while?" Amy said, stroking my hair.

"Deffinately…and come visit when WWE's in town?"

"No way I'm not coming. No way any of us aren't coming."

Then I hugged those Hardy brothers next, then Shane.

Hugging AJ brought me to tears again.

"Don't cry Mermaid…just call your best friend every once in a while. How long have we known each other? Almost three or four years? Don't think that just because you're going to college that you can get rid of me…I'm visiting often!" he said, kissing my forehead.

"I love you Allen. You 're my best guy friend…what am I gonna do with out you?"

"I love you too…Ariel." He said.

Uncle Wane stepped up next.

"Baby girl, I'm proud of you…I know what you want to do and regardless of whether you make Dean's List, or fail your class…I'm proud of you."

"I love you Uncle Wayne!" I cried throwing my arms around his neck.

"Oh, I love you too baby girl." He said, kissing my head.

"Uncle Ran…" was all I got out…I hated good byes…they always meant that someone was leaving. I hated that that someone was me.

"Shorty…comes on…go on and smile. You know you're happy to go to college. Smile…for me?" he teased, poking my stomach. I giggled and smiled for him.

"That's my girl…now, LA is different…don't get into any shit now, you hear me?"

I gave him that 'Are you serious!' look and he laughed and kissed my forehead.

"I love you Shorty…I'm gonna be here checking up on you."

"Good…drop by anytime, alright?"

"I know." He said.

"Ireland…you know I'm coming back…I have friends out here. Keep a space on this floor warm for a brother?" he said, kissing me and hugging me tight as he could.

"I love you Romie-Rome." I said to my second big brother. Next, I turned to Matt and my dad…the two hardest good byes.

"Don't even say anything, please." I said. "You'll just make me cry harder. Just hug me?" I said holding my arms open. Dad scooped me up and I let out a sigh.

"Give me a call anytime…day or night…don't hesitate." He said. I nodded and turned to my brother.

"Ari, I know you're gonna punch me in the arm, but I have to say something…Rome got to, so I do too." He said in Spanish. I just nodded. "Munchkin…I, I'm gonna miss you. We've never been apart really. This is gonna be hard on me, and I'm gonna visit whenever Rome does. I love you girl…and remember, we do anything for family." He said. I threw my arms around him.

I let everything I'd been feeling that last month go, and I just hugged my brother. The room was quiet. I stepped back out of the hug and I punched him in the arm.

"Call me when you get to the next City. And I'll still be watching you guys. Dad, on my vacations, if you need me to help at the school, I'm there. I love you guys so much." I said hugging the two. My dad's eyes were full of pride. Matt's were too. I think everyone's eyes were at that time. I looked at the clock on the wall…if they didn't leave, they'd be late for their house show in Fresno…a three hour drive.

"Guys, we have to get out of here." Rome said. He'd finally gotten that job with Ring crew and he needed to be there two hours before the show. I gave everyone a hug and I gave dad a letter to give to Shelton. He nodded and they left. I lay down on my bed and sighed.

"Hi, you must be my room mate." A voice said from my door. I looked up and a really pretty Italian girl was standing there. I nodded.

"Yeah, I'm Ari, Ariel Cena."

"Mi...Mia Toretto." She smiled.

A new chapter in my life has begun.

SHELTON'S POV

I was sitting in my locker room at the house show feeling like shit when there was a knock at the door. I opened it and standing there was Matt.

"Hey man." I said looking at the ground. I couldn't look him in the face anymore.

"Don't 'hey man' me Shelton. You killed something in my sister…she told me to give this to you."

I took it and nodded. He walked away without even saying goodbye. I opened the envelope and out fell a small envelope and a letter addressed to me. I opened the small envelope. Inside were the locket, ring and bracelet I'd given her over the years. I opened the letter.

_Shelton,_

_I thought we'd be together forever…I seriously did. When I say we, I mean me, you, and the twins. I did look at them as my kids. They may not have come out of me, but I loved them like they were blood. I couldn't believe that you did what you did. I honestly thought that you loved me. I guess I have to get used to the fact that the only people you can trust is family…and as of this very moment, you're not family. _

_They say that no man is worth your tears, and the one who is will never make you cry. I thought that you were that man. I was wrong. The good thing that came out of my relationship with you was finding my Rome again. If he hadn't been there, you honestly would be dead right now, because he was the one who pulled Matt off of you._

_As much as I hate to say it, and you know I do, Matt was right…you did play me. You played me like a fucking guitar. I can't believe I fell for the game you pulled on me. "I love you, I'm gonna wife you…" What a load of honest bullshit. I'm not mad because I was with you, or that you did what you did. I'm mad because I love you still…I honestly think I always will because you have a piece of me that I can't take back, I gave you something that I can't get back from you…and that's what I hate you for. I gave you a piece of me that is irreplaceable. Something that isn't EVER going to come back to me no matter what. My broken heart will mend eventually…but the scar you put on it will be there forever._

_Ari_

**THERE IT IS, THE FINAL CHAPTER OF A REAL FAMILY…LOOK OUT FOR THE SEQUAL CALLED "FAMILY IS MORE THAN A WORD"…THE FIRST CHAPTER COMING SOON! **

**WILL ARI AND SHELTON EVER GET BACK TOGETHER? WILL ARI EVER GO BACK TO THE WWE? WILL I EVER STOP MONOLAUGEING? LOL JUST LOOK OUT FOR THE THIRD INSTALMENT OF THE CENA'S ANGEL SERIES. **


End file.
